Dormant Angel
by White Wing Alchemist
Summary: Serenity lives a quite life at PBA until none other than Maximum Ride is dormed with her. When Angel is kidnapped again will Serenity fall into the hands of the Organization? And who's this Artemis character? Iggy/Oc maybe Fax, rated T for safety
1. Prolouge

_I can't remember all the times my past has lead to death. It's almost like my life revolves around it. _

_Especially my first memory._

_Most people will say that they will remember a big event at the earliest age but everything after that is fogged and blurry. Someone I know said that she remembers her mother walking down the hospital hall when her mother was pregnant with her sister; she was six years old at the time._

_I remember being four, strapped to a long metal table, various doctors surrounding me. I remember one of them jabbing me with a needle, my scream of pain. A woman ran in being held back._

_I remember being able to see everything in front of my like a movie, I could see myself struggling against the chemicals they put in me, the woman struggling against the doctors' grips screaming. I saw her reach me just brushed her hand against mine when the worst happened. _

_Pain. That was all. I could feel the pain; the scene just played out in front me. I began jerking underneath the restraints, doctors rushed over to me checking my stats. The monitor was sent into a beeping frenzy and people began to panic. The monitor stopped completely._

_Then they started dying. Doctors gripped their throats like they were chocking falling to their knees, then eventually falling dead. The woman was released as the last doctor died and she ran up to me._

_My eyes were glazed over like I was dead but the monitor showed that I was living. More doctors came in, but these ones wore oxygen tanks. More of them pulled the woman away from me, her sad pleads barely reached my ears._

"_Get subject 58B into the repression chamber now!" one man yelled causing some of the doctors to run over to my side trying to unstrap me._

"_You!" the man snapped at the crying woman, "You said we had permission─" _

"_But not to kill her! I said you could rid her of her cancer but I didn't say you could do this!" the woman screamed in protest. _

_I finally could take no more and launched at the man. I pinned him against the wall, but I still was in movie mood. I could see my body on the table but I was sure I was pinning the cursed man. _

"_You can't do this!" I yelled and plunged my hand into his chest. It killed the man instantly as my invisible hand went right through it. What was most curious was there was no wound. I launched at the others, taking them out one by one until I felt a pulling sensation. I looked over to see my body; the pulling was going in that direction. _

_The invisible force pulled me back into my body where I woke up screaming. _

_Ever since that day I had found out I could detach my soul from my body for a limited time, I could even take over the body of someone else. I called this power Detached or Detach depending on what I was doing. _

_But I never knew the reason for the needle._


	2. Songbird's Lullaby

**I want to thank my reviewers who said about five minutes after I posted this story that they loved it. That would be that fastest review I've ever gotten! ^.^**

**I do not own Maximum Ride, I own Serenity and every one at Poseidon Boarding Academy**

"I want him here right now!"

"But Sir Dr. Elric has locked himself in the file room, we've already tried everything, he just won't come out."

"What is he doing in the file room!?"

"He was researching on subject 58B Sir. Said he figures it'll be in the next month."

"Next month!? We don't have subject 58B, what will the─"

"Nothing, nothing at all. We will find subject 58B before that time."

"We have spent 11 years trying to find it, you think after all this time you can?"

"No, I'll have help. A certain place still has the odd versions of you-know-what; I'll use those maybe we'll find subject 58B."

"Dr. Millstone you are probably the smartest of us all."

"Even smarter than the Director."

____________________________________________________

"Serenity, Serenity! Look what I found!"

I turned away from my notebook to see cute little Amy Stevens holding up a bright blue-green butterfly for me to see.

"Amy that's beautiful, and you're lucky, usual a butterfly will fly away went you move it around on your hand." I said.

I was sitting in one of the many courtyards of Poseidon Boarding Academy, or PBS, after my classes for the day. Sitting down with my notebook and characters was my way of ending the day, of course with being so popular with the little kids I get interrupted a lot.

Amy smiled lightly blowing on the butterfly, causing it to fly off. I watched it go; this is why I love life so much. Just seeing a butterfly flying gives me a burst of ideas. Watching kids playing with ribbons, all kinds of things inspired me to write.

"Songbird sing to the guys, show them how good you are!" More kids were coming; Carolyn was leading Aries, Cody and Brandon over to where I was.

Songbird, my nickname. Everyone had one in the school; I was probably the only one who didn't have a nickname for the five years since I had started, but after the grade three talent show my nickname showed up.

"Okay Carolyn, what do you want me to sing?" I asked hoping she would ask for ─

"Under Your Spell, that song is wonderful!" Amy butted in. I looked over to Carolyn who nodded in approval.

"Okay guys I need you to close your eyes, picture a calming scene by a trickling creek. Once I start singing picture a girl coming out of the forest in a light white silk dress that lightly brushes the ground." Then I began to sing.

"_I live my life in shadow, never the sun on my face_

_It didn't seem so sallow, I figured that was my place_

_Now I'm bathed in light, but something just isn't right_

"_I'm under your spell_

_How else could it be, anyone would notice me_

_It's magic, I can tell _

_How you set me free, brought me out so easily_

"_I saw a world enchanted; spirits and charms in the air_

_I always toke for granted, I was the only one there_

_But your power shown _

_Brighter than any I know_

"_I'm under your spell_

_Nothing I can do, you just toke my soul with you_

_You worked you charm so well_

_Finally I knew_

_Everything I dreamed was true_

"_You make me believe_

"_The moon to the tide_

_I can feel you inside_

"_I'm under your spell_

_Surging like the sea, wanting you so helplessly _

_I break with every swell, lost in ecstasy _

_Spread beneath my willow tree_

"_You make me com-plete_

_You make me com-plete_

_You make me com-plete_

_You make me complete…"_

I finished the song when I noticed that the boys were snoozing together in a pile.

Amy was pointing at them laughing but they still didn't get up. Me and Carolyn joined in Amy's laughter; Carolyn was rolling around the ground holding her side.

When I had sung in third grade about half the men in the gym had fallen asleep. Mostly I sang songs with a 'lullaby' tune so I believed that my voice was just so good that it made them fall asleep.

"Carolyn get off the ground, you're going to soil your skirt." I said.

The school uniform was probably the only clothes I had. A dark chocolate brown skirt that went down to my knees, a white blouse with dark red cuffs, a medium brown button up vest with a burgundy bow. My ash blonde hair was tied up into a pony tail with a brown ribbon, the only thing the Academy allowed girls to put the hair up with.

"Well we're going to take the boys back to their dorms, okay Songbird? We'll see you around dinner." Carolyn said grabbing Aries' and Cody's arm, while Amy grabbed Brandon's, hauling the boys off.

The boys' uniform was a lot like the girls but just a white shirt, a burgundy tie, and dark brown trousers.

I turned around to where I was originally sitting staring up at the sky. I don't know why but whenever I looked at the sky, I felt like I wanted to be up there.

I sighed grabbing my note book, adjusting my glasses so they fit properly and went in the direction of the nurse's office. For a couple days I had been getting a pain in my back, now it was starting to bug me.

Could _that_ needle be the cause?


	3. The Smiths and Rides

**I do not own Maximum Ride, I own Serenity and everyone at Poseidon Boarding Academy**

"Well dearie I can't finds anything wrong with your backs." The nurse said. I liked the way she talked, sort of saying things in plural even if they weren't suppose to be.

"Thank you anyway Ms. Parker." I said righting out my shirt out. "Come back dearie if pains get worst, I wills give you pains killers." Ms. Parker said waving goodbye as she went to treat another patient.

I rushed out of the infirmary as I only had five minutes before the dinner bell rang. I knew this school like the back of my hand so finding a way to where I needed was no bigge, getting there was another story.

I broke a rule by running in the halls; at least I made it to my dorm with two minutes to spare. I opened the door, instantly tripping over the stuff that my dorm mate Keira had left on the floor.

"You know if the room is like this you'll get a detention." I said. Every detention you got, was a day off of your summer holiday, of course since I was a permit resident I didn't really get detention.

Keira smiled at me, the bundle of sheets moved behind her. I sighed going to the bathroom. "You know if they find an animal in here again that will ban me of my drama class right?" I asked, turning to Keira, one hand on the door frame.

Keira's smile disappeared as she revealed a cute copper colour tomcat. I felt sorry for Keira; the Burgundy Dorm didn't allow pets, that doesn't help for someone who wanted to be a veterinarian.

I walked into the bathroom to make sure I was ready for dinner. My eyes were what I liked to call 'special'. I got a couple gasps from people who first see me; one eye was a faded baby blue with one part of the iris coloured hazel, the other eye was green with a section of the iris an amber colour.

Scientific names for this; my two different coloured eyes: heterochromia, the different colours in each iris: sectoral heterochromia. Thank Ms. Parker.

My glasses made my eyes look larger so that is where other eyes were usually drawn. My brown hair matched the light brown tone that my skin had, a lot of girls told me I was beautiful but I knew they were saying it to be nice. I wasn't over weight nor was I overly skinny, I was in-between, and my gym teacher said that I was in great physical shape. I was also tall for my age coming up to 5'9'' when girls my age (fourteen) usually are 5' to 5'6''.

I brushed my hair, putting it into a braid (the only other way that PBA will allow girls to do their hair) when the dinner bell rang.

Me and Keira rushed off to the dining hall, stopping on the way to strap up Keira's Mary Jane's.

We finally reached the dining hall where I was greeted by most of the kids from the Burgundy Dorm table. I turned to Keira, "Tell them I can't sit with you guys, apparently we have some new students and as president of the school welcome group I have to announce the living arrangements." I said.

"Not that I don't like you but I hope someone our age gets put in the Burgundy Dorm. I just─" "You don't have to say anything." I interrupted Keira, "I know you want to be dormed with Nikki. You can always visit me."

Keira's smile returned. "You're such a good friend!" Keira said running to the Dorm table. I walked to the front of hall where the kids under grade one sat, right beside the stage that the teachers sat at.

I looked down the table noticing some gaps. "Where's the Three Musketeers?" I asked.

"The boys are still snoozing." Amy reported.

"We saw the Sleeping Beauties being dragged off by Tweddle Dumb and Tweddle Dumber." Alex sneered.

"Hey!" Carolyn snapped.

"Okay guys that's enough no more fighting." I said as the Headmistress stood up.

I rushed to the stairs of the stage, knowing that at any moment Headmistress Nicole could signal me up stage.

"Well our school is probably one of the fastest growing boarding schools in North America. It now is growing even more as we welcome the newest students to Poseidon Boarding Academy." The Headmistress gestured to the six children sitting behind her. The school gave them a warm welcome with clapping and some cheers.

I got up on stage smiling warmly at the kids in the chairs, whose eyes were as round as dinner plates. Told you I got stares.

"I would just want to start off by welcoming you all to this wonderful school. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as me, now without further a due I will announce your Dorms." I said turning to the piece of paper on the podium. "Ariel Smith," I called; a small girl around six with blonde hair shyly came up to the front of the stage. "You will be joining the Pink Dorm."

The Pink Dorm cheered as Ariel went to sit down beside Hana, Pink Dorm's girl who showed the new girls around.

"Theodore Smith," I called; a boy that look related to Ariel stepped up, a weak smile on his face. "You will be joining the Flicker Dorm." Like the Pink Dorm, the Flicker Dorm roar out in cheers as Theodore sat down at the table.

"Monique Ride," I called; an African American girl came up beside me looking stage fright if possible. "You will be joining the Orange Dorm." Same results.

"Jeff Ride," I called; a tale boy with pale sightless eyes walked up smiling like it was no tomorrow. "You will be joining the Sandpiper Dorm." You get the picture.

Nick Smith," I called; a boy with dark everything came up, no expression at all, which reminded me of Edward Cullen. "You will be joining the Raven Dorm." (**A/N: hehehe**)

"Last but not least Max Ride," I said; a girl around my age stepped up with a kind of searching look in her eyes. "You will be joining the…" I stared at the paper not really wanting to believe what was on it.

"The Burgundy Dorm." I said.

* * *

Did you see what I did with the boy dorms? Teehee!


	4. Missing Wings

**Serenity's POV** (Because it's soooo easier)

"Come on Serenity it's not that bad." Keira said as she packed up her stuff.

"But I wanted to stay with you longer, who knows who this Max Ride is like. I just don't want to be victim to having a snappy roommate." I whined.

"I told you Songbird, I'll visit you no matter what! At least now you won't get in trouble for me having Alphonse." Keira said petting the kitten. "I would prefer getting in trouble if I could still be your roommate. You're like, the only person who wants to be my friend other than the little kids." I said.

"But you know you can always make friends with Max." Keira said finishing her packing. Now my room was clean…

Keira closed her suit case, picking Alphonse off the bed. I wanted to keep her from going but she wanted to be dormed with her sister Nikki Camden, who was in the Cyan Dorm, the one that allows pets.

"See ya." I said my voice showed I was clearly upset. Keira gave me a hug before saying good bye. She left, and the room began very quite as Keira had always kept music on as background sound.

I sat down on my bed, trying to figure out if having three students in a dorm was possible.

"Uh, hi."

I jerked my head up to see Max standing at the door. In her hands was barely a quarter of the stuff Keira had. Keira had a whole lot more stuff compared to this girl.

"Oh, sorry. You can come in; it is your dorm after all. By the way name's Serenity." I said.

Max nodded coming into the dorm sitting down on her bed. She looked like she deserved a nice bath; her clothes were pretty dirty, along with her blonde hair.

"I know it's not much." She turned to me still in a slightly silence mode, "But you might get use to it. If you come with me we'll get your uniform, then you can get cleaned up and get settled." I said.

"Uniform? Oh great I didn't know we get uniforms." Max groaned. Uniform was a must until after dinner, when students were allowed to wear what they wanted.

Max put her stuff down as we went off to the tailor Mr. Edwards. I pointed out where different classes were until Max spoke up.

"Ah where are we going?" Max asked.

"Oh we're going to Mr. Edwards, the school tailor. Most people say that he got the job only because he wants to see girls in their bras and underwear. Though we have to go see him about your uniform." I answered.

Max looked suddenly uncomfortable, also slightly frightened. "Max you okay?" I asked.

Max nodded, "peachy."

**Max's POV **

I was going to have to take off my shirt to get my uniform? This was not good. Our cover would be blown.

The Flock and I figured settling down in a boarding school would give us the lie-low education. Well my mom did say that we should get the education we needed also, along with the Oh-Great –Annoyance the Voice.

'_How am I going to hide my wings? Oh I'm in a great situation now!'_ I thought. Note the sarcasm. And yes you heard right, wings; if you haven't yet read the books, please I'm not going to go into an introduction now.

Serenity though didn't ask many questions. She had noticed my panic but hasn't said anything since I spoke.

We kept walking until Serenity pulled me into one of the doors; inside was a whole bunch of racks with clothes, a table with a young man in his twenties was sitting playing on his DS with his feet on the table.

"Mr. Edwards?" Serenity said. The man jumped up, placing his DS down on the table in the same motion. He looked startled but his face softened when he saw Serenity.

"Songbird! Long time no see. So I'm betting this is the new student Max Ride. Ariel, Theodore and Nick have already been here. They were quite a funny crew, especially that Ariel girl." Mr. Edwards said his dark eyes shining.

Most of the Flock had already been here! How did they hide their wings? Also what was Mr. Edwards talking about? Songbird, hmm.

Mr. Edwards got to work measuring my legs arms, shoulders, and hips while Serenity or _Songbird _was writing down the measurements.

"Okay, I'm going to have you take off your shirt for the next bit." Mr. Edwards said rubbing his curly brown hair. Serenity glared at the man, "Your sick you know that." She snapped.

Maybe I could find a way not to take off my shirt. But nothing came to mind, so slowly I toke of my shirt waiting for the gasps. But nothing happened; I could feel the tape measure on my back. I looked over my shoulder biting my lip to keep from screaming.

My wings were _gone_!

I could see the strap for my sports bra, the tape measure in Mr. Edwards' hand, but no white with brown speckled wings.

_What in the name of Whitecoats was going on!?_


	5. The Infirmary

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters, I own Serenity and pretty much everyone else**

**Serenity's POV**

"Max why don't you go back to the room? I need to go to the infirmary." I said as we stepped out of Mr. Edwards' studio.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Max asked.

"Just some back pain, that's all. I'll see you back at the dorm, okay." I said.

"Kay." Max nodded hurrying of in the direction of our dorm.

She looked like she wanted to get away from people as she jumped to dodge some girls in the hall.

'To the infirmary, away!' I though sarcastically as I headed that way.

* * *

"Well dearie, your backs don't looks so goods." Ms. Parker said examined my back. Sitting in the infirmary I had taken my shirt of so I was like Max earlier, in my sports bra.

"It hurts like hell. May I ask but do you know what's wrong with it?" I asked. Ms. Parker shook her head in thought. "I've never sees anything like its. Your backs is lumpy sort of like its have stuffings underneath." Ms Parker said looking slightly disgusted.

I winced as she applied a bit of pressure on my back. Someone help me, God what do you have against me?

"I wills give you pains killers like I says. If you don't feels better, comes back tomorrow." Ms Parker said walking to her office.

Now instead of small throbs of pain like I had been getting, my back felt like it was stretching, pulling all the nerves in different directions. Make a long story short; I was in a bit of agony.

Ms. Parker came back with a small bottle. She placed it in my hand giving me pitiful smile, "Take these when the pains get severs, but don't over do its." Ms. Parker ordered.

I nodded putting my shirt on. I slowly slipped off the bed, sudden movements hurt my back.

"Thanks Ms. Parker. I owe you." I said leaving the infirmary like I had done earlier today.

"No you don'ts dearie, I'm just trying to helps!" Ms. Parker called after me.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, i have wanting to get many chapters up latly Don't ask


	6. The Gruesome Times of Growing Wings

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters, I own Serenity and pretty much everyone else**

**Serenity's POV**

Okay I had no idea where I was. So uh can someone tell me where I am?

I was standing in a field, with gentle rolling hills dotted around. Up in the sky six huge birds circled, some doing beautiful aerial tricks.

In the distance was a forest, where what looked like many wolves were coming out of. But they were in 100 ft of me in seconds so I turn and ran.

My bare feet felt cold in the dew covered ground, small rocks sent prickles of pain up my legs. My back hurt even more than before but I kept running.

Gut feeling told me not to let the wolves catch me. I always followed my gut feeling, even if logic seemed better at times.

I looked up at the sky, a sense of longing hit my chest with a piercing blow, and I tripped.

The wolves reached me when I noticed they were standing on two feet. Werewolves? Is that even possible? They grabbed me, pulled my hair; a lot of them punched me sending my breath out in a _whoosh_.

The next thing I knew I was running in an indoor arena made to look like woods, the same wolves chasing me again. I felt fear beyond I ever had, my heart pounding in my chest so hard I thought it was going to come out.

Something jumped at me, ramming my body into a fake tree nearby. My breath came out in wheezes as the werewolf approached me, smiling.

"My my aren't you a determined one. I've never seen someone hoof it like that on the first day. Well anyway, time to die." He said in a horse voice then launched at me, jaws wide open.

I screamed lurching upright in bed. Max jumped awake falling out of bed.

I put a hand on my heart panting, trying to slow my racing heart and figure out what the hell just happened.

Someone touched my shoulder causing me to jump and scoot away. My heart went faster making my breathing quick and sharp.

"Hey calm down. Serenity are you okay?" Max asked. I grabbed my glasses from my side table ramming them on my face. Max looked at me with a worried face.

"_Muito bem, grande justo_." I said. "What?!" Max asked confused.

"It's Portuguese for 'fine, just great'." I said.

Max nodded, but still didn't look convinced. "What happened?"

"Nightmare." I simply answered.

Max still didn't look convinced. "You screamed really loud, I'm surprise all of PBA is still asleep." She said.

My heart had finally settled down, the pain in my back was gone. If it was a dream how did I feel pain? I wanted to tell Max about the werewolves but avoiding sounding like an idiot was a good choice.

"I'm going back to sleep, please try to keep it down a bit okay?" Max said going to her own bed. I couldn't really see her in the dark but a bit of moonlight fell on her face.

"Good night Serenity." Max said snuggling back under the covers. "Night Max." I whispered.

Max was asleep in no time at all, but I sat in bed not able to sleep.

I rolled over staring at the picture of Keira and me when we were six. In our uniforms we were the cutest things on the plant, Keira's golden curly hair shone in the summer sun, on her face was a broad grin. Unlike mine. My mouth was in a small O as Keira had gently pushed me into the camera's view; her hands were still on my back. In the corner I had scribbled, _Bester Freund für immer_ which was German for Best Friends Forever. I had always had a liking for languages other than English; I learned fast which was a score.

I sighed staring at the picture until the comfort of sleep toke over me.

* * *

Saturday. One of the two days of the week that school didn't run on. At least we didn't have to wear uniforms on the weekend.

I didn't want to get up. The dream from last night had scared me out of my wits.

Max was already gone, her bed was neatly made, a little note was on her pillow.

I got up just to read the note, one my way toward the bed I slowly put my glasses on like they were a poisonous snake. Sitting down on Max's bed I cautiously picked up the folded piece of paper.

_Dear Serenity,_

_I decided not to wake you, but I'm exploring the school today with the rest of my family/friends_. _If you want to join us I think we could met at the dining hall at lunch. Thanks to your old roommate Keira I know where everything is, too bad this place doesn't have a map anywhere. I hope you slept a bit better last night. _

_Max_

I read the note over and over again before looking at my clock. It was around 10:34, but I didn't feel like exploring today.

That's when the pain in my back exploded in the worst way. I lurched forward falling unto the ground, my arm clutching my shoulder.

It felt like the skin on my back was ripping, the nerves going along with it.

I Detached just curious what was happening.

The pain disappeared as a stared at my body jerking in ways that didn't look natural. I had still been in my bra when I went to bed so I had a clear view of my back.

Ms. Parker was right, my back looked lumpy but probably more so then before. The skin was in fact stretched over something underneath my back, were the skin was slightly split near my left shoulder.

I was hoping that whatever was happening I wouldn't be pulled back into my body during the process.

My body jerked again, the spilt went right down underneath the pants of my PJs. Something slipped out of the rip, something feathery making me gasp.

Was it possible, was I seeing things right? The left side split open in one jerk something feathery slipping out of it too.

At that moment I was pulled back into body, but the pain was gone.

I stared at the ground trying to sort things out. The new _addition _of me felt warm underneath the wet stuff that covered it. I moved them slowly, wincing at the cramped feeling they had. The feathers began to dry, I stretched them out as far as I could, but the room was too small.

After I got over my shock I finally spoke.

"I have…wings…"

* * *

"Ms. Parker? Ms. Parker I need to talk to you!" I called as I entered the infirmary. She was the only one I could trust with this, the only one who _should_ know.

"Yes dearie? I sees your backs are betters, hmm?" Ms Parker said smiling.

Okay how was I going to tell her? 'Oh Ms. Parker the pain in my back was because I had grown wings'; don't think so.

"Ms. Parker I have something to show you. Something you have to keep a secret, something you can't tell anyone." I said. Ms. Parker to my seriousness, closing the curtain divider around the bed I sat on. I was glad I had this much room, maybe my wings would be able to stretch out all the way.

I toke a deep breath as I unfold my wings through the slits I made in my shirt. Ms. Parker's eyes were as big as sand dollars, her jaw dropping lower to the floor as my whole wing span was open up.

"My God child, hows you get wings?!" Ms. Parker exclaimed looking at my wings with shock and delight. I shrugged.

"Uh Ms. Parker, you've always been good with birds, have you seen wings like this on a bird before?" I asked. Ms. Parker thought long and hard before rushing out of the enclosed area to her office.

I looked at my wings, they were about thirteen feet across, they were a sort of rustic brown with areas that were streaked black, with some spots white. I'm not good a descriptions but I did a pretty good job.

Ms. Parker rushed back in with an album in her hands. She flipped it open briefing each page, it was full of pictures of birds, some colorful like the parrot others dark like a grackle.

"Ah heres it is." Ms. Parker said pointing to a close up of a small bird. "A black-throated house sparrow, your wings looks exactly likes this." She said pointing to the bird. I nodded, they did look like that.

I folded them in so they were still out but against my back. I couldn't believe this, could I fly? Were there others like me? How did I get wings? Did my parents have them?

So many questions bubbled in my head.

"Well dearie, I believes that we should finds out how yous got those wings. Don't worries I won't tells a soul. Though we should finds a ways to hide thems. You backs looked bulky when you came heres." Ms. Parker said.

She left once again but returned faster, some martial of some sort was in her hand.

"Tie this to yours waist and necks. But very tightly. Need to make its look naturals." I did, but cut slits in it so my wings could open. With that I put my shirt back on turning in a circle.

Ms. Parker nodded to show that I was good to go. I looked in the long mirror she had; I looked like I did before the wings came in. I smiled.

My little secret. Once I learned how to fly, goodbye Poseidon Academy!

"Okay dearie, we should gets goings. I have some things to show yous too." With that said Ms. Parker led me out of the infirmary, to show me something.

But one question was answered.

I knew what the needle was for.

Sort of.

* * *

Sorry it was so gruesome.


	7. Flight Attempted And What Iggy Sees

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters, I own my OCs (pretty much every person in this fanfic)**

**Serenity's POV**

As I walked with Ms. Parker I told her about my power, and the dream I had last night. She was interested smiling and giving comments every once in awhile.

"Being ables to detach my soul from my bodies. I would loves to do thats." Ms. Parker said the usual smile on her face.

I nodded, "No one can see me when I'm Detached too. Great for spying." I said.

"Wells how 'bouts you spy one someones while I finds the routine to the room." Ms. Parker suggested. I shook my head, "I usually don't move when I Detach, you would have to carry me." I said.

Ms. Parker smiled again stopping. "Climb aboards dearie." She said.

I scrambled onto her back Detaching myself. "I'll be back in a bit." I whispered knowing Ms. Parker could hear me. She nodded and I went on my way.

**Max's POV**

The Flock and I were having a great time playing around on the school roof; Gazzy and Nudge were passing a soccer ball back and forth, Total trying to take the ball away from them. Angel was playing around with Celeste near the edge of the roof patting the bear's white dress down. Iggy was going around touching stuff as usual murmuring the colours to himself. Fang was staring at the sky silently, what was I doing? Munching on chocolate chip cookies that's what. Akila was eating the crumbs that dropped on the ground, enjoying the cookies as much as I was.

Angel skipped over to me, Celeste in her waist band. "Max I'm hungry can we go for lunch?" she asked.

I smiled at her standing up. "Great idea Angel, okay guys were going to lunch." I declared.

Cheers rang out, but I noticed that Iggy was intensively staring at a spot near the door.

"Yo Ig, what's up?" I asked. Iggy pointed where he was looking (how that is possible I don't know, Iggy's blind), "There's something there." He said.

I looked to where he was pointing. "Ah Iggy, one) you can't see and two) there's nothing there." I said.

Iggy's eyes darted in different directions before he turned completely around trying to grab something not there.

"What's going on Iggy?" Gasman asked.

"I don't know how, but I saw what looked like a girl run from there," he pointed to the place he started, "to there." He pointed to behind a little steam vent thing that suck out of the roof.

Fang went to investigate, his black hair waving in the breeze. He circled the entire vent, "Ig there's nothing there." Fang reported.

Iggy seemed determined to prove us wrong. He walked over to the vent, and then ran towards the door to the roof, swiftly running into it.

"Ouch." Angel winced.

Iggy sat up rubbing his head, "Didn't know the door was there." He muttered standing up.

"Ig what was that? It looked like you were chasing a rabbit, but there was nothing there. Are you seeing thing? But you can't see so─"

"Iggy how about you explain what you saw." I said interrupted the Nudge Chanel.

"It looked like a girl, but she was all white so I can't really tell what she looked like." Iggy said.

"How about we go get lunch now." Angel said.

I nodded opening the door for the Flock to go through, along with the mumbling Iggy.

Once we had walked through the winding staircase we were in one of the half-hallways as Angel called them, on the right side was doors leading to class rooms, on the left it was opened up into a courtyard.

I looked back at Iggy in time to see him glance slightly behind us.

'_Angel.'_ I thought looking over to her, _'Ask Iggy if we're being followed, who ever this girl is we can't see her.' _

'_Okay Max.' _Angel thought her presence leaving my mind. One little thing about Angel, she can read minds; she can control them for that matter!

Angel's presence came back into my mind, _'He says she's following us. Don't. Look. _Back_.' _

We kept walking until Iggy abruptly turned around, casing after our invisible stalker. Iggy tripped, but some dust a little bit away from him moved like someone else was falling. He struggled to keep hold of whatever he got; his head jerked backed and his nose started to bleed.

Angel ran up to Iggy, shoving him and someone else away from each other. More dust moved in the shape of a human body but the sound of bare feet against stone suggested that they got away.

"She kicked me!" Iggy said holding his nose. Now I believed that Iggy was seeing something, not going crazy.

"Ya girls do that." Fang said. I shot a glare at him helping Iggy to his feet.

"Okay first we get lunch, then we try to find out more about little Miss Invisible." I said. The Flock nodded following me to the dining hall.

As we left I swore I heard "How did he see me?"

It sounded like Serenity.

**Serenity's POV**

My back was a bit sore when I was back in my body; Ms. Parker said that the skin that had split was completely useless as there was some underneath, but the nerves were still activated everywhere. I wanted to get rid of the info that Jeff or Iggy could see me, heck he could touch me. When i was Detached people would go right through me. Ariel had some how shoved me, what the hell wqas going on?!

We were sitting in what looked like an abandoned gym, equipment was spread out all over the place; it looked like a bomb had gone off in here.

"This is its." Ms Parker said gesturing to the space it had. "Its use to bes the schools gym. But thats was befores the school gots the new one."

I looked around smiling to myself. The gym was big enough that I could probably fly in it, if I could fly.

Could I teach myself? I unfolded my wings, flapping them in any direction possible. What was I doing? I have no clue, testing them out?

Fanning the air I could feel the pull my wings were creating, just standing in one place was hard without swaying. Okay, so how was I going to do this without killing myself?

I stared clearing a path of stuff; Ms. Parker helped me before sitting down on one of the bleachers on the left wall. I looked down the make shift run way I had made, the only way to know how to get into the air was trying different speeds that I was running at, and how far I was running until jumping. I highly doubted that jumping from where I was would do anything except earn me a face plant.

I set myself up for a sprint folding my wings in so I could get as much speed as I need.

I shot off, running for a minute before jumping in the air, snapping my wings open. One down stroke I was pretty high up.

A great first try? I don't think so.

I ran right into the basketball hoop…


	8. May the Force Be With You

**I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters, I own the OCs **

**Serenity's POV**

Defiant failer on that one! I was stuck upside down in the basketball hoop, my wings slightly crammed in with my shoulders but still sticking out of the basket ball hoop making me look like an over sized birdie for badminton.

"Oww." I moaned. "Okay, let's try that again when I'm not a basketball."

Ms Parker helped me out so I could try again. This time I put something over top of the net, not wanting to get stuck in it again.

I tried again, this time not even getting off the ground as I tripped over my own feet. I felt like an idiot getting onto my feet flapping my wings in frustration. I hovered above the ground moving backward until I fell over a spring board. That was probably my best I've done.

But I wasn't going to give up. I wanted to fly; I knew I could do it. I tried many times before Ms Parker told me I should rest. "You needs to drink waters dearie." She said pushing a water bottle in my face.

I pushed it away shaking my head. "I'm not thirsty. I don't get dehydrated easily." I said. Ms. Parker nodded, "That would make senses. Black-throated house sparrows can goes without waters for long times, they lives in the deserts."

That was good to know. I sighed folding my wings all the way in walking around the gym. If I could clean up in here it would be a great training area, flying, maybe some other things could be done here.

"Okay, Ms. Parker can you help me clean up? I think I could get a lot of use out of this old gym." I said. Ms. Parker smiled nodding.

"Alright then. "I said picking up the spring board I had tripped over earlier, "We have a lot of work so let's get started.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Max asked. We were sitting at the Burgundy table for dinner; Max had piled her plate with a mountain off food. I was eating a bit more than usual, flying had taking most of my energy.

"Good, at least my back doesn't hurt anymore. Ms. Parker showed me some exercises that makes it feel better." I said. I was parsley telling the truth. Ms. Parker had shown me some things to do if my back hurt while we were cleaning up the Training room, but the upper layer of skin was splitting other that just down, tearing at my nerves and causing me pain. Tomorrow I was scheduled for it to be taken off, Ms Parker was going to do a mini operation sort of.

Max smiled munching down on her corn on the cob. "How about you? How did the exploring go?" I asked. Max shrugged swallowing what was in her mouth. "I think this place has a ghost, someone was following us today but we couldn't see them." She said.

I nodded, ya you couldn't but Jeff could. I still need to find out how he did that. Heck he was _blind_ how could he see anything?

"Hey Baby." Someone cooed in my ear.

I tensed glancing out of the corner of my eye. Tristan smiled at me, damn he was such a pervert, and he also was a little wacked in the head. Sexually harassing girls, touching them. He's creepy let's just say that.

"Leave me alone." I hissed dangerously. Tristan laughed, Max looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Songbird, I just want to talk to you." He said sitting down next to me. He touched my butt making me jump over beside Max.

"I. Said. Leave. Me. Alone." I said.

Max glared at Tristan, giving him a 'you touch her again and more than you nose will be broken' look. I was glad Max was backing me up. Keira was right; I could be friends with her.

Tristan smiled moving closer to me. I pushed closer to Max, bring my hands up to protect myself. Tristan then flew off the bench backwards onto Orange's Table. My jaw dropped, what the hell happened?

It looked like someone had pushed Tristan though no one was there. I was positive I was the only one who could Detach. People started shouting; mummers from my table filled my ears. Tristan had been pushed right through the table and was now lying on the ground next to the Pink Table.

I saw Ariel get up to see what happened, Max did the same.

I stood up rushing out of the dining hall. What the hell happened? Did I do that? All I did was push some of my anger at him. Wait a minute, could that be it? I put my hand up pushing mentally. An open door I passed slammed shut with enough forced it shattered.

_'Whoa.'_ I thought. I retraced my steps to the Training room taking the key that Ms. Parker gave me out.

When I reached the door unlocked and opened the door in one swift motion, closing it behind me.

The whole room was clean, most of the gymnastics stuff we had found was in the right had corner, set up like an obstacle course.

We also had some things dotted everywhere, for instance, the basket balls were lined up on their rack in the slight middle of the gym.

I held my hand up focusing on the first basket ball. Not really knowing what I was doing I built up the force that seemed to dance at my finger tips. With a mental push the basket ball went flying into the wall, plowing itself in the wall about two feet.

I blinked staring at me hand. Okay, odd. I looked back up to the rack getting an idea. Bringing both my hands up I built the force until I couldn't hold it. This time though, I focused on bring the power all around the rack at once. Instead of pushing I just let the energy go, the rack instantly broke into a ball.

I smiled, pushing other things with this new power. I found out if I didn't hold my hand out it was harder to moving things, and by putting both hands up, a little bit of energy moved the fifty pound weights in the corner.

"Look out world." I said smiling. "I have the Force."


	9. Ill Affects of Having Wings

**I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters, I own the OCs **

**Max's POV**

An hour after dinner I decided to go find Serenity. Whatever had happened had scared her off. I still can't find an explanation for what happened. After a couple of tests, the Flock didn't have that kind of power to push the creepy kid through the table, not even the powerful mind reader Angel.

As I was walking towards the Dorm again a beautiful voice filled the hall as someone sang: _"Ich habe die Kraft! __Ich habe die Kraft! Ich habe die Kraft!" _over and over again.

When Serenity skipped around the corner I found that the singing belonged to her. She changed the language multiple times but I believed that she was saying the singing thing.

"_¡Tengo la Fuerza! Ik heb de Kracht! Jag har Styrkan! Ho la Forza! Eu tenho a Força! J'ai la Force! _Oh hey Max!" Serenity finally said when she saw me. Serenity seemed to suddenly have energy and she was turning into Nudge, slightly bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"What are you singing?" I asked. Serenity shrugged skipping into the Dorm.

Okay this was starting to creep me out. Is it possible that Serenity just had this entire girly attitude inside that she didn't really let people see?

When I got inside our Dorm Serenity was already to go to bed. Keira did say she was quick, but that might have been an understatment. I was wondering if Serenity would be able to go to sleep with all the energy she had.

I got ready in the bathroom, coming out about five minutes later to see Serenity fully asleep. Sheesh was she tired.

As I got into bed Serenity began to talk, making me curious. I peeked over my blankets to see Serenity lying on her back, mumbling in her sleep.

"_Eu tenho as asas, asas bonitas naquela. Mas como sou eu que vou escondê-los para o descanso de minha vida? O Máximo é certo encontrar para fora mais logo ou mais tarde. Ms Parker disse-me que permanecer no quarto do treinamento para a maioria do dia seria esperto, mas…" _I blinked trying to make sense of what Serenity said.

It sound like she was speaking in Portuguese, I heard mine and Ms. Parker's name in the mix of odd words. Or at least I thought I heard my name.

Whatever was happening I decided to ignore it when Serenity began to mumble again.

"_¿Debo decirle? ¿O debo mantener el Máximo la obscuridad? ¿Y qué sobre ese cabrito de Jeff, él podría verme, que tiene… razón imposible…?" _

This time I was positive she said Iggy's name. She sounded like she was speaking in Spanish though.

Just hearing two different languages and trying to make sense of them made my head hurt so I went to sleep.

* * *

Just so you're not in the dark this is what Serenity was saying:

Singing: I have the Force (over and over again)

First mumble: I have wings, beautiful wings at that. But how am I going to hide them for the rest of my life? Max is sure to find out sooner or later. Ms. Parker told me that staying in the Training room for most of the day would be smart, but...

Second mumble: Should I tell her? Or should I keep Max in the dark? And what about that Jeff kid, he could see me, that's impossible...right...?

I know I didn't really have to put this here, but I did anyway! ^.^


	10. Dresses and the Future

**Serenity's POV**

The next couple months flew by in a blur, and Max still hadn't found out about my wings. I had actually mad friend with Jeff, seeing him every day after classes.

The down side of not being founded, we hadn't found anything on my wings either. Other than a certain Ter Borcht was sent to jail for illegal experimentation. That's all I had.

One week before Christmas I was practicing on the 3 foot high parallel bars. My hands we holding on, the rest of my body high in the air.

I still haven't had a success flight either. The longest I can stay up is 54.7 seconds was what Ms. Parker timed.

"Dearie I thinks we should get yous a dress fors the Christmas dance." Ms. Parker said entering the Training room.

I looked over to the woman, noticing a kind of weird glint in her gray eyes.

"_Un momento per favore."_ I said. I brought my legs down so the touched the bar, _in front of my face_. Once my bare feet were in a good position I let go of the bars with my hands standing up to my full height.

I had gotten really flexible over the two months. I had also gotten I bit more physically fit, the gym teacher had said.

Ms. Parker held up a magazine, I groaned. Most of the dress in there gave a full view of my back, but as everything else I had found a way to wear tank tops. By getting a lighter, stronger and more skin tone material I had tied it lower down, so it looked like my back with no strings attached.

"Come on dearie whichs one do yous like?" Ms. Parker said. That's what the weird glint in her eye was. She knew I hated wearing dresses; Ms. Parker acted more like a fourteen year old girl, than a thirty year old.

"We'll go nows, before dinners ready." She said grabbing my arm. I sighed, grabbing my jacket as Ms. Parker dragged me off.

* * *

"Okay let's try something simple and nothing frilly please." I begged as we entered the store Ms. Parker had found on the internet.

Still dragging me, Ms. Parker walked to the dress section. I stared in horror at all the dresses, hoping Ms. Parker wouldn't go overboard. The Christmas dance was the really only the time girls could wear makeup and do their hair fancy.

Ms. Parker grabbed five dresses of the rack telling me to go behind the curtain for the change room.

"When you readys I'll come ins. Just in cases your wings stick outs." Ms. Parker said.

I nodded going into the change room. The first one was a one shoulder red dress that went down to me feet; it had a white shawl with it which I put over my shoulders. Looking in the mirror I noticed it was really poofy, not really my style. Ms. Parker said it looked good, but this one was a defiant no.

The next three hours were torture trying on different dresses. It's so horrifying I can't write about it. Here are the reasons: one) I didn't want to be here in the first place, two) I didn't like getting dressed up and three) I didn't really like any of them.

I put on the next one and something that didn't really happen happened all at once.

I feel in love with it.

"Thats is the mosts beautiful dearie! Get thats one!" Ms. Parker exclaimed.

It was a simple white dress that hugged my body closely, where it fell towards the floor off my hips. The dress has no straps my back clearly seen. A big red bow was tried in the back above my waist; a point seta pined near the left shoulder. There were also white arm gloves, which stopped just before my shoulder.

I twirled around, looking at myself in the mirror. My back looked normal, but as I unfolded my wings I look like an angel, or even a god.

In some ways I was happy we did this, if I could get off the ground I was using this for my first flight, though it would probably tear.

I got out of the dress, got my regular clothes back on, and we bought the dress, Ms. Parker drove me back to PBA.

During the ride back I stared up at the sky, picturing myself flying with the birds, high above the clouds. I sighed, who was I kidding, I would never fly.

"Your very quiets dearie, every things alright?" Ms. Parker asked looking in the review mirror. I kept staring out the window, "I'm not going to fly." I mumbled.

"Don't says that! You wills, just don't gives up hopes."

I nodded still staring out the window. I was starting to stress out; I could feel myself heating up. Settling my body into a comfortable position, I toke a deep breath in. On the exhale I went as deep as possible without passing out, then toke another deep breath in.

As I relaxed I pictured myself on a beach staring at the sky, a relaxation method I had found on the internet. It was always the same, the sights, sounds.

All of a sudden I was in an intersection, cars speeding pass me. What was happening, where was I? A sign said King's and Crown; that answered my question.

The sound of squealing tires focused my attention on a semi truck sliding towards a minivan. The collision made the earth rumble. Screams came from people in the street, a fire started on the semi truck. I rushed towards the crash; the truck driver stumbled out running to the crowd of people yelling for someone to 911. The minivan was stuck underneath the truck, a cement pillar stopping the truck from completely crushing the car.

I stopped at the driver's window, a woman in her twenties struggled to get her seat belt off. I used a jagged piece of glass cutting her free. As I helped her out of the broken window, the truck moved a bit, crushing the minivan even more.

"My daughter! She's still in there!" The woman said tears coming to her eyes. I turned to get the kid out from the window too, but all the glass and crushed metal was too dangerous for me to get inside. I tried opening the driver's to no avail when a watch caught my eye. The number 4:32 glowed bright red, something most watches didn't do that.

I was trying to figure out the meaning of this when the truck exploded.

I jerked out of my, something I would not call relaxation. Okay what happened? I was seriously getting sick of stuff like this!

I looked at my watch. 4:25. "Ms. Parker I _need _to get to King's and Crown _before_ 4:32." I said.

"Whats is the rushs, dearie?" Ms. Parker asked.

I unbuckled my seatbelt knowing if I was going to do what I was thinking, wasting time was not an option.

"I need to save a girl from dying."


	11. Author's Note I have a lot of these

**Note**

Okay peoples this is a note to tell you I sort of follow the description of the characters from the manga book, aka **FANG'S** **HAIR IS REALLY LONG!!!!** I mean it! Have any of you read the manga? In a pony tail Fang's hair goes a little way past his butt; it's freaky! But in my story he's cut it because some teachers got angry at him, it's only past his shoulders while in a ponytail.

Iggy is still handsome though….Did I day that out loud? 0_0

**White Wing **


	12. A Almost Fatal Push

**I don't own Maximum Ride, I own the OCs**

**Serenity's POV**

Ms. Parker was driving like a maniac and since I didn't have a seatbelt on I was rolling around the back on every turn. King's was coming up, I toke a stupid chance jumping out of the car.

"SERENITY!" I heard Ms. Parker yell as I tumbled onto the street. With one roll I had gotten onto my feet sprinting down the road. Maybe if I was fast enough I could stop the accident from happening completely. Yeah, big fat chance!

I kept running as I heard the tires of the semi truck, the smashing of glass. I didn't stop as I ran to the minivan, looking at my watch. 4:27, I had five minutes before the truck went BOOM. It had taken me three minutes before to cut the mother out, leaving me two minutes to spare.

But last time I had paused, not this time. The mother was swiftly out in two minutes, now how to get the girl out. Suddenly I knew what to do.

"Get to safety. Don't worry I'll get her out. The mother ran off, two minutes. Taking a firm grip on the passenger door, I pulled with all my might, ripping the door away. A girl around six was unconscious her foot trapped underneath the crushed seat.

I crawled in, trying to get her foot out without breaking it. One minute. I finally released her foot, grabbing her waist to get out. Ten seconds, as I couldn't get out in time. I toke another risk. I used my wings to shield us both, crawling to the opening.

The truck exploded right on time, hurling me and the girl through the air. I held on to her as we crashed down near the train tracks but both of us were fine.

I pulled my wings in quickly as the mother and emergency crews rushed over to us. I toke off running, not wanting to be asked to have a checkup.

Knowing I help a life showed me what a super hero felt like, it was the best feeling ever.

Ms. Parker met up with me a couple streets down from the crash, trending to my wounds with her medical kit.

"Thats was a very braves thing to dos. Hows you knows that was goings to happens?" Ms. Parker asked placing a band-aid on my cheek.

"When I was trying to relax." I explained, "I saw what was going to happen. Also the time and place was right there for me to know. I saw the sign and the watch in the car that told me what time the truck was going to blow up at."

Ms. Parker toke my glasses looking at them. Even though things were blurry I knew she was using tape to put them back together.

"Here uses this. I wills get yous some news one laters. But nows, we shoulds get goings." Ms. Parker said giving me my glasses back.

I sighed standing up. Back to PBA, the place where I couldn't be myself

* * *

"What happened to you?!" Max asked at I entered the pre Christmas party arranged by the Flicker and Raven Dorm.

This one didn't require a fancy dress. "You know me, I'm a klutz." I said rubbing the back of my head.

The party was quite fun, Max kept an eye on me throughout it all, making my slightly fidgety. Not exactly my kind of fun.

Max then went over to talk to Ariel making my calm down a bit. Finally I could do some stuff I wanted without a parental eye. Max had that kind of feel around her, like she was in control like an adult.

I went over to the snack table to get some sweets. As I was chowing down on some Nanaimo Bars I felt something in my head, like someone trying to get through a tough plastic. I pushed against it, forcefully sending it out of my mind.

Someone screamed and Ariel went flying through the air.

She was the one in my mind.

**Max's POV (just a bit earlier)**

I left Serenity's side moving over to Angel. She was near the emergency exit for the dining hall, leaning against the wall casually.

"Angel, I need to ask you a favor." I said.

She looked up smiling. "Anything Max." "I need you to read Serenity's mind."

Angel was shocked. She stood up staring at me. "But Max, Serenity isn't a threat. Why would you want me to?" Angel really didn't want to read Serenity's mind.

Angel solemnly nodded, "No, I don't." she said.

I grabbed onto Angel's shoulders spinning her around so I was facing the wall.

"Please Ange, she's acting suspicious. Disappearing for most of the day; the only time I see her is at breakfast, lunch, dinner, classes, the dorm and with Iggy. Most of the time she'll come back with cuts and bruises, like she does now." I begged.

Angel sighed nodding, "Okay Max, but if I find nothing out of place I won't do it again." Angel said.

"Deal." "Okay here we go."

Angel focused, out of the corner of my eye I saw Serenity go to the snack table. "I'm getting something." Angel said.

Her expression turned from focused to fear in a millisecond, and Angel went flying. She screamed flying full force backward to the wall across the dining hall.

"Ariel!" I heard Gazzy yell. I ran after Angel but I wouldn't be able to reach her before she hit the wall.

A black blur rushed up grabbing onto Angel, running her out the emergency exit on the opposite side me and Angel were at. I followed the blur to find Fang putting Angel down just out side the exit.

She ran to me, burring her face into my shirt. "Angel, what happened?" I asked.

"When I tried to read her mind she had a weak block up. When I tried to break it something pushed me back." Angel said shaking like a leaf.

Could Serenity be the one who pushed Tristan into the Orange table two months ago? It would make sense, he was making Serenity uncomfortable, then Angel tried to get into her head; maybe it was a protective thing. When we walked back in we were mobbed. By people asking if Angel if she was alright.

Once I had yelled for everyone to back up they listened, leaving us alone.

I looked over to the snack table where Serenity was…not.

* * *

**Serenity's POV **

I ran to the Library, the only place I could calm myself down. So many weird things were happening; it was starting to confuse me. Ariel could touch minds? Jeff could see me while I was Detached even though he's blind and both of them can get a hold of me when I'm Detached. One was from the Ride family, one was from the Smith family. Did this add up? Both families treated each other like they were a full family, and Max never brought up stuff about their past as the Rides and Smiths have defiantly known each other for a _long_ time.

I sat myself down at one of the Library computers, going onto YouTube. Some FMA would be good for my head, laughter was the best medicine.

But when the results for what I typed up came, they were all about birds. I looked what I typed in, _Birds in Flight_. What. The. _Hell_?

I looked at the different things when one of the little notes on the side caught my eye.

_How birds fly: Scientists show us how birds fly, made to be easily understood. _

I clicked the video and for the next two hours I watched different videos of birds flying.

My own, _How to Fly for Dummies._


	13. Hiden Truth?

**Serenity's POV**

I woke up the next morning in the Library with my solution to fly.

I rushed out of the Library quicker than a normal human excited to try flying again.

I had found the reason why getting of the ground in the Training room was so difficult. There was no updraft for me, which birds used to soar to the sky. All I needed was a powerful heater. Cold air falls, hot air rises so do bird girls.

After finding a suitable heater in the janitor's office (which is more like a huge janitor closet) I heaved it up to the Training room. Setting the heater in the dead center of the Training room I turned it up to high hoping it wouldn't melt the floor.

_Okay here it goes._ I thought sprinting to my home made 'updraft'. I jumped over the heat shooting to the ceiling getting deadly close to it. With one down stroke I was out of the path of heat, flying slowly but steadily to the wall.

Pulling my left wing slowly up like I had seen the birds in the video do I banked right setting my course around the heater. I only really had to glide, instinctively flapping once in a while to keep altitude. There was one problem:

How the hell was I supposed to get down?

Yes my speed was slow but I could still kill myself landing. I had never really seen the birds land, I had fallen asleep before that part, aka I was sort of screwed.

I circled the Training room trying to figure out how to land. I could one) risk the chance and land on the ground, two) try to land on the bleachers, three) grab onto something to land on or four) keep flying until I drop with exhaustion.

None of those options really appealed to me because all of them I had a one out of a hundred chance at surviving. _Shit!_

I heard the sound of the door opening; another plan sprang up in my mind.

"Ms. Parker!" I yelled as the woman appeared. She looked up, a mixture of shock and wonder filled her face.

"I know, I know, I'm flying. Although I have a problem, I can't or won't land. I need you to get rid of the heater and put some mats out for me to land on." I called down.

Ms. Parker nodded getting to work. I kept circling, wishing that she could go faster. I was getting tired fast; I could already feel the strain on my wings.

Ms. Parker moved back after five minutes, half of the gym floor covered in mats. I angled myself downward, ready for the impact of landing.

I toke a breath letting myself drop. I snapped my wings out at last minute landing on my feet. To keep inertia from plowing me into the ground I tried running to a stop.

But God forbid that the first landing would be simple.

I tripped tumbling head over heels on the mats. The wall stopped me; my back was on the wall, my shoulders were on the ground, my legs were hanging awkwardly in front of me and my wings were tangled up in a volleyball net.

I smiled at Ms. Parker giving her thumbs up. I looked at the stop watch hanging around my neck. Fifteen minutes and nine seconds, a personal record!

Ms. Parker helped me up, untangling my wings from the net. I sat down taking a long drink from my water bottle. Ms. Parker was so impressed she didn't say anything; she just smiled at my job well done.

"That was cool." I breathed looking up at the roof, "Even though we're indoors I could picture the wind in my hair. I can see why man has always dreamed of flying."

I stood up folding my wings in. As I walked out I grabbed my jacket."

"Were are yous going?" Ms. Parker asked.

"The Library."

"Whys the libraries dearie?"

I smiled turning to the nurse, "I have to watch some more videos. I still need to research how to fly; watching birds land will teach me how to. Any way it's the best thing I've got to work with." I beamed.

Ms. Parker nodded. "Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I thoughts you weres going to sees that boy." Ms. Parker said.

"What boy?" I asked confused. "I believes his names is Jeff." Ms. Parker said.

I turned to hide my blush. Oh geez she needed to bring that up.

"Why would you think that?"

"You seems to likes him. I've seens the ways you looks at him dearie. Do yous have a crush on hims?"

"No!" I said abruptly.

Ms. Parker smiled as I left, my face buried in my leather jacket.

I didn't like him; Jeff was a friend, _just_ a friend. But a little voice told me I liked him. Did I? Well…he probably didn't like me!

How embarrassing.

* * *

Max's POV

I tried not to worry about Serenity's disappearance too much. She hadn't come back to the dorm last night and she wasn't there this morning either but like I said, I'm trying not to worry about her.

I found Iggy on our roof hangout, turning a grey cylinder over in his hands, sightlessly staring at the sky. He sat in thought; some times I wish I could read minds.

"Hey Ig, what's up?" I asked. Iggy shrugged, "Nothin' much." He answered.

I sat beside him crossing my legs. "Your silence is telling me other wise. You okay?" I asked.

"It's nothing okay." Iggy said turning away from me. He sounded embarrassed.

"You know you can tell me Iggy. I won't laugh." I said.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's nothing?!" Iggy snapped turning back to me. He was blushing, something was defiantly up.

"Iggy I'm not blind, you're blushing. It is not 'nothing'."

He didn't say anything, clearly embarrassed, still blushing.

"Is it a girl?" I asked.

"No! What makes you think that!?" Iggy's blush got darker.

"Uh your tone, the deep red blush on your face just to name a few. Iggy you can tell me." I said putting a hand on his back.

"I…ah…I…um." Iggy stumbled his blush going even deeper. It looked like a red stain on a white t-shirt; I never thought his skin could go red like that, since his skin was so white.

"I think I like a girl." Iggy said trying to make himself smaller. That doesn't help if you're like, six foot four.

"As a friend?" "No." Iggy said bluntly.

Oh… "Ig, there's nothing wrong with that." I said. "Who is it?"

Ig blushed even more hiding his face in his knees.

"Iggy."

Iggy brought his face up glancing in my direction. He didn't want to tell me.

"Come on, I swear I won't laugh." I said.

Iggy mumbled something. "Ig, I can't hear you." I said.

"I…, I'm in love with your room mate.

* * *

_Sorry if that wasn't the kind of way the characters would act, I had difficulty with this chapter _

White Wing: Even though it's so short

_Okay, shut up you!_

White Wing: Are you telling yourself to shut up?

_No! I used my penname for your name, now shut up!_

White Wing: What are you going to do if I don't?

_This! _(computer almost lands on White Wing)

White Wing: What the hell was that for?

_I told you to shut up so be quite! _

(Neofreak and Logan enter story)

Logan: Waz up?

White Wing: The sky (anvil falls on Logan)

Neofreak: 0.0… ah what's going on?

White Wing: The All Mighty Author is angry at me

_Flattery doesn't work idiot_

Neofreak: Is this because of the kid who called you racist?

_Maybe…_

White Wing: Someone called you racist?

_Yes, and I'm ready to throw a basketball at his head! I'm not a racist damnit! _

White Wing: Are you sure? (Tank falls from the sky)

_Every one is invited to White Wing's funeral_

Neofreak: You killed White Wing!!

_At least she can't bug me anymore! ^.^ _

Neofreak: Screw you! (jumps out of computer screen, with humungous anime sword)

_OH JESUS, LORD ALMIGHTY HELP ME!!!! (hope I didn't offend anyone) _

_**THE END**_

_**(for now)**_


	14. A Basketball Match and a Question

**I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters, I own the OCs**

**Max's POV**

Oh God.

**Serenity's POV**

I rubbed my eyes standing up. I was sore all over from watching three hours of teaching videos non-stop. I looked at my watch; it was around time for my first class of the day, Science.

As I looked out the window something white floated past. I opened the window, being blasted by crisp cold air. Snow gently fell to the ground; kids had gathered to catch snowflakes.

I shivered closing the window. I would have to go to Mr. Edwards for my winter uniform. Oh great! What about my wings? I hurried off to Science, almost getting hit by eight snowballs on the way there. The snow had gone from light, floaty to an almost hard down pour of snow.

I rounded the corner quickly just about running into Jeff. He jumped out of the way in time as I sped past him.

How did he─? Man were the Rides odd. Ha, what am I talking about? I'm odd!

As I slowed down close to Science I noticed the atmosphere of the hall felt strange. Call my paranoid but it felt like a tense hiding, the kind of feel you get when someone's going to be kidnapped in a movie.

I had finally figured out why guys went all Sleeping Beauty when I sang; it was sort of like a Siren Song, like the mythical creatures that would get sailors to come to them, and then drown the helpless men. I could turn it on or off at will thank God.

"_If you want me_

_The cherry on top_

_The pick of the pack_

_The crème da la crop _

_If you want me, you better do better than that, tonight_

"_Oh oh_

"_If you want me_

_It takes more than a wink_

_More than a drink-"_

I stopped singing as two men fell down asleep from behind two pillars about two feet away from me. They look like male supermodels.

The weird feeling had disappeared. I stared at the two sleeping figures. They had been waiting for me I was sure of it.

I saw something on the left guy's neck. I turned him over; on the back of his neck was a bar code, a series of numbers underneath it. The guy at that moment jerked awake.

I jumped back as he turned to me. An excited glint entered his eyes and he smiled.

"I found you, _birdie_." He laughed.

The guy morphed, fricken morphed into a werewolf from my dream two months ago!

He launched at me, jaws open to attack. I summoned up all my courage jumping forward, kneeing him in the stomach. Inertia was on my side now; because mine and his forward movement plowed my knee into his stomach, _really hard_. His breath came out in a _whoosh_ right in front of my face.

"Dude ever heard of a tic-tac?!" I snapped in disgust slamming my fist into his face. He stumbled back growling.

He let go of his face jumping at me again. This time his eyes glazed over and instead of a controlled jump, he landed on top of me in dead weight. He morphed back laying on top of me.

He was dead.

All I could do was scream, I couldn't get him off of me, he was dead and his weight was crushing me.

People rushed into the hall way. Nick came over, heaving the man off me. I shot right over to Jeff, burring my face in his chest. I realized what I was doing and instantly stopped.

"What is happening here!?" the headmistress boomed.

"That guy attacked me." I said pointing at the man lying on the ground dead, "And then he died on top of me. Or at least I _think_ he's dead."

"He is." Nick said squatting near the guy's neck. "He's got no pulse." His shook his head, the long dark pony tail swaying side to side. He had really long hair for a boy, even longer than Edward's from FullMetal Alchemist.

Max pushed her way through to the front, followed by the rest of the known family.

"You okay?" Jeff asked. I blushed, what did he care? "Yes." I said.

He nodded smiling, "Come on. Let's get away from the crowd, just knowing their here bugs me." He whispered quickly guided me out of the hall, towards the gym. Actual gym, not the Training room.

"You can go to gym with me, even though I can't really play." Jeff said. "What are you doing in gym?" I asked. Recently I had been skipping gym, just going to the Training room.

"Basketball." Jeff said. "Oh wonderful, I'm going to make a fool of myself. But you know, if you had someone telling you where your team mates are you could probably play." I said.

Jeff smiled, "Actually now that you say that. I have a bit of an easy way to tell where things are, just follow the clock." He said.

"Uh, like I'm at your nine o'clock?" I said. Jeff nodded, "Yep."

"I think I've got a basketball plan." I said as we entered gym.

* * *

"Thanks for lending me your extra gym strip Max." I said exiting the changing room. She smiled, "I guess it's the best I can do. Are you sure you're okay?" Max asked.

"Just a little shaken up. Nothing I can't handle." I said.

"We got onto the court, Jeff coming up beside me.

"Ah Songbird I see you've met Pyro, Shadow and No name." Justin said. Max rolled her eyes going over to the gym teacher Mrs. Sweatlyn.

Pyro? I looked over to Jeff. "Would Pyro by any chance be you?" I asked. Jeff laughed smiling, "You bet."

"But he's blind Miss Ride, I don't want him going to the infirmary." I heard Mrs. Sweatlyn say. "I know, I don't want him hurt too, but with Serenity he won't get hurt." Max said.

"Hey guys come play with us!" Justin said throwing a basket ball at Jeff.

"Two o'clock." I said and Jeff caught the ball with ease, spinning it on the tip of his figure.

It was two on two. Me and Jeff against Justin and Adam. Me and Justin got into potion, Nick threw the ball up.

"Ball coming five o'clock, angle up!" I yelled hitting the ball to Jeff. He caught it going down the court, Adam on his heels.

"Check four o'clock, throw ten o'clock!" I yelled. Jeff passed the ball; I caught it shooting for the hoop. It went in strait in, on the side lines Keira made a load buzzing noise.

"Nice going." I said high fiving Jeff. _Take that hoop_ I thought.

More people came up ready to play with us. Max and Nick joined our team along with some people I didn't know, same thing for Justin's team.

The game progressed, me yelling directions to Jeff.

Here's one of them:

Max got the ball passing it onto number 1 who went off with it. Number 6 checked her getting the ball ready to shoot. Nick checked him throwing the ball in Jeff's direction.

"Ball at seven o'clock!" I yelled, Jeff caught it running to the other hoop. He stopped surrounded by three people, now these were hard.

"Check at eleven, twelve and one o'clock! Hoop twelve o'clock, pass six o'clock!" I yelled. Jeff spun around passing the ball at me. I stumbled back passing it over to Max. She shot, in goes the ball.

Mrs. Sweatlynblew her whistle, calling gym at end. I gave a sigh of relief going to the change room. I put myself in one of the changing stalls. Stretching my wings as far as they would go I shook out the cramp feeling. The Christmas was next Tuesday. The dance was on Sunday, I had one day to try flying again.

I changed, pulled my wings in and gave Max her gym strip. "Thanks again." I said.

Max smiled nodding, "Come on it's time for lunch." She said I nodded following her.

"Serenity."

I turned around to see Jeff. "I'll meet you there okay Max." I said.

She nodded, almost suspiciously.

"I wanted to know." Jeff said as Max left. "If you want to go to the Christmas dance with me."

Whoa that was unexpected. "Ya I'll go with you. I guess I'll see you there." I said.

"And I'll sit in the dark, hearing you there." Jeff said.

I laughed at his joke, being blind didn't seem to bother Jeff.

"Well gotta go. Don't want No name getting angry at me." I said. Jeff smiled as I left to go to lunch.

Maybe I did like Jeff, I think he likes me.

* * *

(Logan enters room, White Wing is sitting over in the corner cover in bandges)

Logan: You're not dead!

_Yes sadly, just as we closed up her coffinshe woke up. I almost convinced the preast that she was a vampire._

Neofreak: You use the word 'almost' to much

_Oh shut up! _

Neofreak: Whose the one who almost killed you?

_Do I need to drop a tank on you too?!_

Logan: Why aren't any of us dead?

_Because if Neofreak killed me, there would be no you. You guys are figments of my imagination after all. So we made a deal, if she could do anything to bring White Wing alive I wouldn't die._

Neofreak: And I didn't do anything!

White Wing: Let's just say coming back from the dead is tricky businesss

Logan & Neofreak: Your actually dead!?

_Oh God..._


	15. The VoiceMail

**I don't own Maximum Ride and it's characters, i own the OCs**

**Serenity's POV**

"So did he ask you?"

Max had been begging me to tell her that Jeff had asked me out to the Christmas Dance. "Ask him, he is your brother after all." I said stacking my plate with buns, and a whole bunch of fruit. I put them in the containers I had 'borrowed' from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Max said trying not to spew crumbs. Uh….

"I'm going to a little secret hangout of mine." I said. Max nodded as I left, making eye contact with Nick as he passed.

_Crap he's probably going to follow me_. I thought. Someone should put a bell around his neck, he's so quite. I hurried off to the dorm shutting the door.

I listened, held my breath so it was easier to hear. I could hear Nick; he was right outside the door. I crept over to the bathroom with my gym strip. I probably had enough time to change. Once I had changed I climbed out of the bathroom window with my pack of food and my laptop bag.

The moment my feet touched the ground I ran. Silently I ran passed Nick's turned back smiling. I just resisted the temptation to say 'boo'. Just.

I looked at the courtyards as I passed. A white blanket of snow had covered everything, making a beautiful Christmas scene.

I kept running until I got to the Training room. Unlocking the door, I found that Ms. Parker was already there.

"Ah theres you ares. I was startings to wonders if yous were comings dearie. Readys to starts?" Ms. Parker said holding up a foam shield with three red Xs on it. I nodded.

She must have heard about the attack, both of the men in fact were dead from some unknown cause.

"I believes that yous have takens some classes yes?" Ms. Parker asked. "If you're asking about Tae Kwon Do ya. That's about it. I also have my 'street fighting' knowledge." I said.

"Okay thens. Hit thes red middles X withs a fronts snapping kicks." Ms. Parker said. This could get confusing.

I set up into my L stance, snapping my front foot out, hitting the shield dead center. Ms. Parker stumbled over a bit smiling.

"Very goods. Nows a spinnings snap kicks."

She turned to the side as I spun to the side snapping my leg at the X again, this time Ms. Parker fell over.

"Sorry." I said.

"Alls is goods dearie. How abouts we moves on tos the dummies." She said standing up. I saw the dummies lined up on the center line, red Xs in different spots; the head, the legs, the arms, the shoulders and the crotch. I almost smiled; Ms. Parker had made sure I could get all the weak spots.

"Now tries to dos a downwards kick ons his shoulders." Ms. Parker said. Getting into a walking stance, I swung my leg around bringing it straight down on the first dummy's left shoulder. It went down underneath the force of my kick, bouncing back up once my leg was out of the way.

"Side kicks the heads."

I did so, hearing a loud _crack_. I was confused wondering if I hurt myself without feeling anything. "Very goods dearie, yous broke his necks." Ms. Parker said.

Oh that's what it was. Ms. Parker must have put wood in it. I kept practicing on the dummies, picturing the man who attacked me every time something broke. Who was he, more importantly what was he? A werewolf… no that didn't seem likely.

"Dearie comes here! You haves an e-mails." Ms. Parker said opening up my laptop. I stopped what I was doing sitting beside Ms. Parker.

I leaned forward, Subject: Please Songbird. I raised an eye brow; there was no info on who sent it. I clicked on the message, it opened up revealing a voice message.

It started to play: "Well Songbird I hope this e-mail gets to you with no difficulty. You might not know who I am, but I know who you are, I also knew your parents." The voice said. _What? My parents…_"I'm a lifelong friend ever since I met your parents; I'm sorry what I have done to them, taking you away from them and I wish I could turn that around, they were brilliant people Songbird. I need to warn you that they people you care about could be in great danger, get out of PBA. Now! There's no time to waste, the Organization is already down on tracking you, I believe that two of their 'men' have already gone missing. Songbird, these things are called Erasers and the picture down bellow under this message will show you what to be looking out for. Please be careful and I'll call you when I have the time. Songbird, I am the one who created you."

The message ended and we sat in silence. I knew the wings weren't normal, and what did he mean 'they were brilliant people'? This was a little too much information; it was starting to make me dizzy.

"You don'ts look goods dearie, ares you okays?" Ms. Parker asked.

I shook my head, "No, I just found out that I was created by someone I don't know, that the same man knew my parents…. I had millions of questions before, some have been answered but I'm getting more questions now..." I said putting my head in my hands. The man told me (who ever he was) that I could be putting my friends in danger, even Jeff. I couldn't take this.

I ran out of the Training room all the way towards the dorm until I ran into someone.

"Sorry, oh Serenity!" Keira said happily. She helped me up smiling. "Hey I needed to talk to you, got a moment." She asked.

I nodded. _Then again_ I thought, _the man on the e-mail said I had to get out of here… what the hell, I've got a moment! _

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as we sat on one of the benches in the courtyard. The snow was coming down lightly snow, sticking to my hair.

"I want to talk about tall, pale and handsome." Keira said. "Sound like anyone you know?"

My face flushed red and I quickly got up. "I forgot I-I have to do something." I said trying to walk away. Keira grabbed onto my arm pulling me back onto the bench.

"Come on I need to talk to you."

"Not about that subject you're not." I said standing up again. Keira once again pulled me onto the bench. "Oh yes I do." She said.

"I need to talk about the guy your crushing on; Jeff."

* * *

_Sorry it toke so long White Wing was using my computer to watch FMA, Fruits Basket and D.N Angel all the time_

White Wing: I was not!

_Your in denial_

(Logan enters)

Logan: Hey what's going on?

Neofreak: White Wing is in a river in Egypt

(White Wing disappears in poof of smoke)

_Go power of the imagination!_

Logan: 0_0 ah... where did White Wing go?

_I sent her to denial_

Neofreak: Okay that isn't funny anymore

Logan: Why did you send her to the Nile?

_Because, I put her where Neofreak said she was_

Neofeak: I meant it as a joke, don't be so damn literal!

Logan: I want to ask but who are you anyway? We don't know if your a boy or girl, a 20 year old crack addict-

_I am deffanitly not that! Now if you can be quite than we can end the chapter_

Neofreak: Wait no! there's something we ne-


	16. Cold Hard Future

**I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters, I own OCs**

**Serenity's POV**

"Why would you think I have a crush on Jeff!?" I snapped. Keira smirked putting the back of her hand on my cheek.

"You've actually got heat underneath that blush." She said. I looked away from Keira my face heating up even more. "Also I've seen the way you look at him; in basket ball for instance, under that determination to win I could see the affection every time you called out directions to him. And you blusher is getting redder by the minute." Keira said.

I buried my face in my jacket which I had subconsciously brought out with me. I had sort of stopped denying my crush on Jeff, but I didn't want Keira to know about it.

"Come on Songbird you haven't had parents for this kind of thing to tell them about your feelings; just tell me. You need to or something might happen." Keira said. "Ya but you're not a mother." I muttered.

"Maybe so, but you have to tell someone, maybe you can tell Jeff."

"I'm not going to tell him that!" I said in disapproval. "Songbird you can't just keep denying you love him. You should act like a girl once in a while." "Oh I broke a nail!" I pretended to be examining a broken nail.

Keira laughed, "Okay not like that, that's way to girly."

I smiled at Keira, then I decided I could tell her. "Well after basket ball today Jeff did ask me to the Christmas Dance. " I said slowly.

"Oh my God, really!? Songbird that's great, do you have a dress?" Keira asked. I nodded making her squeal.

"Well what does it look like? Oh maybe I should just wait. Could you give me a hint, like what colour it is? Are you going to sing? I heard a rumor that you are, what song is it? Songbird─" "What, whoa slow down motor mouth. What do you mean that I'm going to sing at the Christmas Dance?" I said interrupting the flow of words that came out of Keira's mouth.

"It was just a rumor; I think Angelo was going to ask you to sing in four days." Keira said. "Four days! Four days until the Dance. Oh God what do you have against me?" I mumbled.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Keira said. "How about we go back to your dorm."

"Okay." I said standing up. "I need to change anyway."

We walked to the dorm, surprisingly Max wasn't there. I changed in the bathroom coming out to see Keira on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Looking up that guided relaxation thingy, you looked stressed out." Keira answered not looking up.

Oh man, what will happen this time? What was going to happen in the future? Now I know why some people say 'sometimes the future should be left unseen'. Knowing a girl could die and I didn't get there in time would probably rip my heart out.

"Okay here you go." Keira moving away from the laptop giving room for me to sit.

Listening to the tap I toke a deep breath in and out. I started to relax, getting a sort of floating over body feeling. All at once the voice from the tap disappeared; the room and its feel disappeared along with it.

I was standing just outside of the outdoor field for PBA the woods looming over me. I looked at my watch, 3:25. Something didn't seem right. I pressed the date time button, getting December 23, about a day before Christmas Eve. It was December 19 not…Oh I get it. Instead of just going forward a half an hour I went about five days.

There was a scream from inside the forest, my que to get going. I ran toward it, the forest going by me in a blur. I heard the sound of a chopper, gun shots ran through the trees, bark shredding in different directions. I ran into a clearing to see Ariel in the hands of an Eraser crying her heart out as the Eraser held onto a rope ladder attached to the chopper.

"ANGEL!!" Max screamed. I ran forward jumping on the rope ladder of the chopper desperate to keep them from taking Ariel. I climbed up the ladder, another gun shot rang out, the bullet hit my shoulder. I screamed out in pain, my right arm draped limply my left being strained.

I looked up to see a girl around my age wielding a pretty big gun. I remembered her, she used to play with me when I was little, and we used to be best friends. But now I felt hatred for her as I said he name.

"Artemis!"

"Ah so you do remember me. I thought that you wouldn't. You humans can be stupid at times." The chopper jerked upward Ariel's screams got me still climbing.

Another gun shot rang out, I pressed myself closer to the ladder. "You just don't know how to give up do you?!" Artemis shouted.

As the chopper sped up way above the forest I swung back and forth dangerously. Finally with another jerk I was ripped off the ladder.

It felt like slow motion, as I fell I could see Ariel's face filled with tears, her screams pierced my ears, causing tears to come to my eyes. My glasses fell off making the world one giant blur. But the numbers on my watch glowed bright and clear.

3:31.

The time when Ariel will be kidnapped by my now arch enemy.


	17. Crys of the Detached

**I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters, I own OCs**

**Serenity's POV**

"Songbird? Serenity! What happened, why are you crying?" Keira asked.

I had screamed when my vision ended this time, right now I was crying in my pillow. What was I going to do? Knowing Ariel was going to be kidnapped in five days; how was I going to stop that? Run in and stop them from going into the forest in the first place; then how could I give the family a logical explanation without telling them I knew it was going to happen?

"Serenity tell me what's going on!" Keira demanded.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed running out of the dorm pass Max who was coming in.

I ran like my life depended on it, in the direction of the Infirmary. "Songbird!" Keira yelled behind me. She was far away enough for what I wanted.

I knocked over a cart full of books with my hands to slow her down. "What the hell are you doing!?" Max yelled as I rounded the corner.

"I'm Detaching." I said to Ms. Parker as I entered the Infirmary.

Doing what I said my body collapsed underneath my Detached form as I ran through the wall opposite of the door. Yes that's right I can go through things when I'm Detached, very useful thing.

I came out the other side promptly running into Jeff. I _usually_ go right through people too but not through him, or Ariel.

"Sorry 'bout that." Jeff said rubbing his head. The thought of Ariel almost made me to sob out loud; I ran trying to get away from people before I broke down completely.

"Wait, girl!" Jeff said after me.

How in the name of the Organization (whatever that was) did he see me? Damn I couldn't think about that now though. Going through the wall in front of me I was in the school garden, the last wall between me and the Woods. Once I was out I dashed towards the place my vision self had just been. Running like I had in my vision I could picture the stuff happening again knowing I would have to live that over again. I had to stop my vision from coming true; I defiantly wasn't going to let Ariel fall into Artemis' hands without a fight. No way in Hell she would get Ariel.

I stopped running, stopping in the clearing Ariel was going to be kidnapped in, collapsed to my knees and bawled my eyes out.

**Max's POV **

I had found that Iggy had run into a wall; again. That, I wasn't concerned about. What I was concerned about was Serenity.

From what Keira had told me, Serenity was relaxing when half way through in her half-awake state she looked in pain. She then screamed coming full awake before her run to the Infirmary plan. We had found there that Iggy was in bed out cold Serenity in the same state in the bed across the aisle from his.

I don't know what has gotten into him. Since two months ago he had been running into things claiming to be running after Miss Invisible. I still don't know how he can see her if he's blind.

"What happened!?" Keira said rushing to Serenity's side.

"Shes just cames in heres and collapseds on the floors." The nurse said. I knew that Serenity hung out a lot with the nurse, why, I don't know. I had asked questions about when Serenity's back hurt but I kept getting 'its was onlys back pains dearie.'

Serenity moved her head slightly; a tear trickled down her face. Why _was_ she crying? Keira couldn't get the reason out of Serenity and I know I couldn't get Angel to read her mind. After that little mishap I decided reading Serenity's mind was a little too much on the risky side.

Gazzy and Fang where already there, both by Iggy's bed. I went over to Serenity; I could help but feel worried. I know, she wasn't part of the Flock but something made me want to make sure she was okay. It was sort of like when I had gone and saved Ella.

Serenity's eyes blinked open, but she quickly closed them turning her head into her pillow.

"Serenity what's wrong? Please don't yell at me again, I'm just worried." Keira said putting a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it." The mumbled voice said from the pillow.

It sounded like she had been crying for hours. "Serenity come on! You can tell me anything remember?" Keira said.

"No I can't! You would put me in the nuthouse. _Se você soubesse que eu poderia ver o futuro você estaria no perigo._" Serenity mumbled.

"What!!?" I said the same time as Keira. Serenity became as silent as I grave… as silent as Fang actually.

"Why don'ts you leaves her alones for awhiles?" Ms. Parker said closing the curtain divider around the girl.

Keira sighed, "Well tell me when she feels well enough to talk. I still have to talk to her about the Christmas Dance." Keira said.

She leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Jeff asked her to the Christmas Dance!" before skipping away.

Man she was a lot like Nudge!

* * *

Serenity: Okay who spilled coffee on the last chapter's short story!?

_(Everyone looks at Logan)_

Logan: What, no! Why do you think it was me!?

Serenity: Who was the one who ran into a wall the first time he flew?!

Logan: Who ran into a basket ball hoop?

Serenity: … T-T

Logan: Exactly

Neofreak: Maybe it was the All Mighty Author

_It was not! I always treat my stories with respect; even if someone tries to touch them their finger is gone. I treasure my stories. But let's say person X was driving back from denial with Starbucks and had a car crash. _

_(Every one turns to White Wing who is whistling)_

Serenity: Damn you!

White Wing: It's not my fault, the drunken dude ran into me!

Neofreak: What do I care. Uh Serenity I think the reviewers don't know what you said.

Serenity: Easy, I said 'If you knew I could see the future you'd be in danger' in my fav language, Portuguese!

Logan: Do you actual know how to speak Portuguese?

Serenity: O mais defiantly! (Most defiantly)

_Online translators help her_

White Wing: We need to name you something you know that? I sound like an idiot saying All Mighty Author all the time!

_You finally noticed? Well if you must, call me Akiko_

Neofreak, Logan & White Wing: Akiko!?

_Ya, I love anime and they always have Japanese names so I wanted a name like that! I'm not Japanese though. Akiko means light and bright in Japanese_

Serenity: I wish I had a Japanese name

_You do actually, when I first came up with your character it was for a Fruits Basket fanfic, I couldn't put an American sounding name in so your name was Kaori! _

Serenity: Yay I have a name!

Logan: What about us?

_Actually Logan I wasn't going to name you Logan, I was going to call you Taji for this!_

Logan: 0.0


	18. An Angel Named Angelo

**I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters, I own OCs**

**Serenity's POV**

I had gotten another voice message. Ms. Parker had set my laptop on my lap the next day opened up to my e-mail. Three days until Christmas Dance, for days until Ariel's kidnapping.

I plugged my head phones into the laptop pressing the button.

"Well Songbird I heard you went to the Infirmary yester day. My friend told me that you backed out, I believe he left you a get well soon gift."

I looked over to the bed side table; on it was a bouquet of white roses. I love white roses.

"Well I guess you not going to leave before the Christmas Dance are you. Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt."I hated how it was that ugly automated voice, I could just tell that it was a man but he talked like a teen so much I was confused on who this guy was. "I bet your wondering why you couldn't reply to my e-mail. I have to protect myself too you know, well enough of that. My name is Dr. Elric, I wasn't so sure I could trust the e-mail before but now I'm certain. Songbird, I have a friend of mine that attends your school, the one who told me you nick name. I bet you know him; he is the kind of person who does yet doesn't stick out from the crowd at the same time. He's got a passion for good music too, knows a lot of songs from musicals, do you know who I'm talking about? Well I must go, to be your insider I have to keep my job. Good bye little Songbird."

Okay then…

…

…

What was I suppose to do with that?

I closed my laptop giving it to Ms. Parker swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Do you know who put this here?" I asked the nurse. She shook her head, "Its was theres this mornings." She said.

I toke one of the roses out, putting it behind me ear. All of the thorns had been trimmed off, allowing me to hold it were I wanted to. I walked out of Infirmary.

Since the Christmas Dance was coming up all classes had been put on hold this week. I headed for the dining hall; all of our meals were going to be served somewhere else so we could set up.

Coming in I could see how it already looked ready for a dance. An archway of red and white balloons had been set up right by the door, small round tables dotted the sides of the room leaving a huge space for dancing. Each table had a white cloth on it, a candle and a piece of holly. The stage had been given a frosted sort of look; a smoke machine put a thin layer of smoke on the ground.

I walked pass the arch to see people putting different things up, a piece of mistletoe had been put in the center of the dancing floor. Something was put on my head and Angelo came around the side of me. "Songbird you came! Good to see you feel better, I wanted to ask could you─" "Yes." I said.

"You didn't know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do. I heard a rumor you were going to ask me to sing, so yes." I said. I toke off the thing he had put on my head to see what it was. It was a band of braided wires made to look like vines; pieces of holly were put into the braids.

"Did you make this?" I asked. Angelo smiled shaking his head, "Nope Alysse made it, I just told her to."

"Let me guess, this is for when I sing." I smiled. "Or you could wear it to the Dance if you like." Angelo suggested. I shrugged putting it back on my head. I wonder if this is what a wealthy Roman felt like.

Angelo led me to the stage showing where I should stand. "Okay if you have any new songs you're going to use, tell the band before they get pissed off for not being told sooner." Angelo said.

I laughed, "I don't have any new ones so don't worry! Angelo you're getting a little _too_ stressed out over this dance." I said.

"You can't blame me; I'm being stressed about the last time." Angelo said looking worryingly at the light that was hanging above me. "You mean the last Christmas Dance when I was almost killed by a spotlight?" I said. Angelo had saved me from that one, pushing me out of the way before the spotlight came down on me. Sadly it had trapped his legs, and he had broken his right leg and couldn't do his running for a month.

I shivered at the thought. "Don't worry this time we are making sure nothing is falling except balloons." Angelo said popping one of his ear buds into his ear.

"Watcha listen to?" I asked. He smiled at me, "Dancing Through Life, one of the songs from Wicked." He said.

"I loved that play! It was so good, very good singers." I said. Angelo nodded his golden eyes sparkling. I asked him if he was a vampire, that question got a no, his eyes were naturally that way.

"Wait a minute! Your Dr. Elric's little friend." I said. Angelo blinked, taken aback. "He said that his little friend had a good taste for music and he liked musicals. The only person I can think of that loves musicals more than me is you. So are you?" I asked. Angelo shook his head, "I don't know who you're talking about." He said.

I grabbed onto Angelo's arm dragging him behind the curtain, out the open emergency exit. "Where are we going?" Angelo asked as I dragged him along. I brought him to a ladder, pointing up.

"Climb." I ordered. He did so, me right behind him. Once we were on the roof I blocked the door with a whole bunch of snow and a chair that someone left up here.

"Okay why did you drag me all the way here?" Angelo asked. I turned around coming face-to-face with an eagle. I squeaked falling over.

"Sorry 'bout that, she's been following me around for forever. She's never really done what she's doing." Angelo said.

"What is she doing?" I asked staring at the bird. "She's not attacking you."

"Attacking me!" I squeaked again making myself smaller. The bird flew closer landing on my knees. Her claws didn't hurt that much but she could still kill me with those talons.

She seemed curious about me, then I remembered me wings. Maybe if she got the sent from them…

I slowly extended my wing, knowing that I could trust Angelo not to tell anyone. The bird watched my wing with curiosity; Angelo had shock written all over his face.

The eagle screeched, soaring to the sky. "I can't wait until I can do that." I muttered watching the bird.

"Now I know why Dr. Elric was so interested in you."

I looked up to Angelo my jaw dropping. A pair of majestic wings stretched from his back, from different bird books I have been reading they looked like hen harrier wings.

"You look surprised. Odd Songbird, I would think that you would remember the Organization." Angelo said. I shook my head, too tongue tied to talk.

Angelo folded his wings so they were against his back. He walked up to me, holding out a hand. "Don't mind Eve she means well, she' the one who taught me." Angelo said.

"Taught you what?" I asked.

Angelo smiled, "She taught me how to fly."

* * *

_Hey guys were back!_

White Wing: Do you know how many reviews we have?

Serenity: I believe 25 more than we thought we would get

Neofreak: Akiko you expected that no one would review you story!?

_Yes and I didn't believe so many people would put me on their story alert list, I would like to thank, **Stop. But don't stare please.,Electroclasm, jenfan456, Olympiangirl, Alienated2**_ _and **Alex Knight** for reviewing, and putting me on you story alert list_

Logan: Akiko didn't you use a poem done by someone named Alex Knight?

_Yes in Poetry we needed to find five different poems and make sure to put down the name of the author, I used a Haiku by Alex Knight thought it might not be the same Alex that reviewed Dormant Angel _

Serenity: I'm not a poet and defiantly know it!

White Wing: You know that's poetry right?

Serenity: So what! I suck at making poems

_And i can't write even if my life depended on it_

Logan: That's so true, so true it makes me blue

Neofreak: Are you trying to torture me?!

White Wing: Oh joy i have fans, i beat Neofreak with pots and pans!

Neofreak: Not this again!

(White Wing whips out a pan from no where when someone falls on top of her)

Jackson: Hey how did i get out of Electroclasm's head/review?

Serenity: Akiko what did you do that for?

_I need to make sure you don't start to kill each other off, don't worry Jackson I'll give you back to Electroclasm when we're done_

Jackson: Great...


	19. The Voice Returns

**I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters, I own OCs**

'_Voice talking'_

_just thinking_

"speaking out loud"

**Serenity's POV**

"Please teach me!" I begged Angelo as he paced back and forth thinking about something.

"Do you want people to see you!? You said Ms. Parker already knows… Hmm, I wonder if Dr. Elric knows her." Angelo muttered.

"Okay if we're not going to fly today then tell me about the Organization." I demanded.

"No not now. Wait for after the Christmas Dance." "I can't Ariel's going to be kidnapped the day after the Christmas Dance!"

Angelo stared at me like I was crazy. "I saw it. When I use guided relaxations I can see things that are going to happen. You know the story about the semi truck crash on King's and Crown? Well, I saved the little girl because I was trying to relax myself." I said.

Angelo nodded thoughtfully pacing again. Eve landed on my shoulder cocking her head to the side. "Okay well then, ah…. Man I'm stuck." Angelo growled in frustration.

I sighed. Great, I had a stuck-on-thought-pacing Angelo, nice.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, Eve became tensed.

"Well look what we found." An Eraser said from behind me. Angelo froze, Eve didn't dare move.

My wings (along with Angelo's) were clearly visible. _Shit!_

"Comece longe de mim se você souber o que é bom para você, você fricken a esfera do fuzz." I said. (A/N: All translations will be put in italic beside the speaking parts) _Get away from me if you know what's good for you, you fricken fuzz ball. _

"What!?" the Eraser said before I elbowed him in the gut. As his head came down I used my fist to punch his nose. With my kind of strength the bones of his nose were jammed into his brain; the guy fell to the ground dead.

"Another one!" I said. "Why do I keep killing people!?" Another one came at me, this on I grabbed onto his shirt kneeing him in the groin. They just kept coming at me, one by one. Could they actually be that stupid?

Angelo looked like he wasn't breaking a sweat as he knock out Erasers left and right. One grabbed onto my wrist.

"Bad move buddy." I hissed. I brought me arm in, twist my arm pulling my wrist out of the Eraser's grip and gave him the old side kick. I heard ribs break as he fell into a lifeless pile on the ground a few feet away.

I seriously need to stop killing people.

Angelo dealed out a round house kick, planting it right in the Eraser's gut. The Eraser flew back, into the air off the roof. These guys were idiots; they didn't even know how to block properly.

"You're telling me." Angelo said. I noticed that all Erasers were down.

"I didn't say anything." I said.

Angelo smiled, "Sorry I forgot to tell you. I can read minds."

**Max's POV**

"What do you mean she's gone!?" Iggy said when he woke up. She as being Serenity.

"Shes left whens she gots up." I said imitating the nurse's weird way of talking.

The phone rang in the office and Ms. Parker went to go get it.

"Ms. Parkers speaking….. Dearies it goods to─ ….Whats?! Okays I'll bes right theres!" Ms. Parker slammed down the phone grabbing her jacket.

"Sorrys I haves some importants job tos do." She said. "That's okay." I said with fake happiness.

She rushed out of the room muttering to herself. Iggy jumped out of the bed. "I have to find Serenity." He said trying to leave.

Fang and Gazzy had left a while ago to get breakfast so I was in the Infirmary with the Flock's pyro. I grabbed onto Iggy's arm, "No you don't. She disappears a lot but she always comes back. Sort of like a cat, she comes back when she's hungry…most of the time." I said.

Something caught my eye going past the window. I went over, opened it, to find an half morphed Eraser on the ground.

Dead.

Fang had questioned when we had found the two guys with expiry dates on their necks. These were the problem, one) the School was gone, bye bye. Two) even if it wasn't gone (which would be a problem) the School uses Flyboys, Erasers were not used anymore.

But as I went to check the guy, there on the back of his neck was an expiry date. Oh wonderful! Note the sarcasm.

'_Max they are targeting someone in PBS, find they quickly before something happens.' _

_The Oh Great Annoyance is back, long time no hear Voice. _I thought glumly. Yes I have a voice in my head other than mine, a very annoying one at that.

'_Max this no time to fool around. The Erasers are targeting someone; if you don't find out who it is someone close to you will be hurt.' _The Voice said.

_And you know this how?_

No answer, typical.

"Max, what are you doing?" Iggy asked. I turned around; he was where I had left him before.

"Ig, we've got Erasers going after someone. I want you to listen into things, find someone who could be a likely target."

"Like Miss Invisible?" Iggy said.

"Ya, try to talk to her, just make sure no one's around" I said leaving the Infirmary.

* * *

_Okay who deleted my orginal short story!?_

White Wing: Maybe you pushed on the key board

_I believe we were doing something on a list of injeries, most of them were mine but Jake has ran into a wall while flying, fell of a two story building and fell out of a tree he was sleeping in_

Jake: That's not funny!

Neofreak: I believe that's what Jake said last time

Serenity: So this short story is about how we lost the last one that was supouse to be here and somethings are the same?

Logan: I think so

Jackson: Have you already forgotten about me!?

_Sorry Jackson, I forgot we told **Electroclasm **that we'd keep an eye on you. Jake meet Jackson, Jackson meet Jake. I believe both of you will get along well, seeing as both of you are pyros_

Jake: I'm working on a bomb, wanna see it?

Jackson: Sure! Can i test it after?

_That's okay but if it goes off in here both of you are dead meat!_

Jake & Jackson: See you! (Run off to work on Jake's bomb)

Neofreak: I think we should thank **Electroclasm** for allowing us to have Jackson in our short stories

_I also have to thank him, _**_Alienated2_**, _**Olympiangirl**__**, **__**Stop. But don't stare please**_ and_** Alex Knight **for reviewing and favoriting. If any of you want we can put an OC of your's in our next short story_

Logan: The more people the better

Serenity: I believe Akiko means that she'll return Jackson for another OC

Logan: Well that sucks

Jackson (from out of the room): Just let us finish the bomb before I go!

_That's okay Jackson, you can work on it while I work on Dormant Angel_

White Wing: Why is it called _Dormant Angel_ any way?

_You'll find out later just be patient_

Logan: I doubt that will be possible


	20. Christmas Kisses

**I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters, I own the OCs**

**Serenity's POV**

The reason why it was easy to say yes to Angelo's request for me to sing is because he's like a brother to me. He also will allow me to sing whatever I want as long as he thinks it's appropriate. So there for I was thinking of songs on Dec 22, the day of the Dance. Most people will leave tomorrow so they could spend time with their families for Christmas.

"Oh man the Dance is tonight, I can't take the pressure." Keira said beside me. We were sitting up where me and Angelo had fought the Erasers, seems as though all of them were dead from the codes on their necks, don't ask me.

"Are you practicing for some kind of play? No one says that except Angelo because _he's_ stressed that the Dance won't go well." I said.

Keira laughed dangling her feet over the edge of the roof. I was more thinking about what kind of time I would have with Jeff; I hope my klutziness wouldn't come out. I stood up, walking along the very edge of the roof.

"Songbird watch it! You're going to fall!" Keirasaid. I put my arms down spinning around on the balls of my feet bringing them back up for balance, "I'm fine Keira, you know me, great balance." I said.

"Ya, just like a cat it freaks me out! I always think you're going to fall. Oh what's that?" Keira said looking up into the sky. I looked up also staring at the bird circling over head.

"That's just Eve." I said as the bird dove down. Crap she was going for Keira! I jumped in front of my friend spreading my arms out. Eve pulled up coming to a stop just above me.

"She's not someone to attack Eve. She's a friend." I said. Eve looked at Keira before nodding and soaring back up to the sky.

"What was that!?" Keira squeaked. "Sorry Eve doesn't like people around me." I said.

"Where did she come from?" Keiraasked. "I found her wounded in the woods while I was hiking a couple days ago. When she regained full health she's been following me around. She's a little over protective of me that's all." I lied. Well not exactly. Evewas over protective like a mother to me, when I was out in her sight that is.

"So Songbird may I ask, but where have you been running off to these past two months?" Keira asked. She meant when I first got my wings, actually recently I've been showing Angelo the Training room and in his opinion he liked it.

"Just a secret place." I said smiling. "Could you show me?" Keira asked.

I shook my head making Keira whine. "Why not!?"

"Someone else showed it to me and I promised them I wouldn't show anyone else." I said. Then again Ms. Parker was okay with Angelo knowing about the Training room.

"I hope you've gotten your dress." I said. Keira smiled, "Of course, and Justin asked me to the Dance. He's so cute; however he's not as cute as Jeff." Keira said.

I blushed at the thought of Jeff. Ya he was cute, very cute.

"Maybe I should call you Lovebird instead of Songbird." "Be quite!" I snapped at Keira and she laughed.

"Serenity and Jeff sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, here comes Jeff with the baby carriage!" Keira sang.

"I said shut up!" I snapped, Keira just laughed harder. I growled in frustration turning away from her. "Oh come on Songbird I'm just fooling around. You might not get married to him, but I bet you'll kiss him some day." Keira said.

My faced flushed red with anger and embarrassment. "Do I have to hit you to make you shut up!?" I snapped again.

Keira laughed lilting to the left. Of course since both of us are klutz Keira feel over the edge.

"AHHH!" Keira screamed as she started to fall. I seized her arm, being dragged down also. "Shit!" I yelled out loud. Someone grabbed my arm; I braced myself against the wall with my feet.

"Don't let go of me!"" Keira yelled up, fright in her voice. I looked up to see Angelo sigh in relief as he helped me up. Once I was on the roof I pulled Keira up to safety.

"Angelo you saved our lives!" I said sitting down. "Just making sure I have a singer for tonight." Angelo joked running a hand through his brown hair. "What the hell are two klutz like you doing on top of a roof!?"

"I was looking at the sky idiot." I said. "Songbird introduced me to Eve." Keira pointed up to the bird in the sky.

"I doubt that went over well." Angelo said looking up at the sky shading his eyes. "She attacked me!" Keira said.

"So." Angelo said looking over to me. "Got any idea of what you're going to sing tonight?" he asked.

"I know I want to sing Decode, Complicated, I'm With You, One of the Boys, Waking Up In Vegas, If You Can Afford Me, Hot N Cold and Risk. There might be more but for now that's it." I said.

Angelo nodded smiling, "I'll tell the band to practice those, and I hope you'll get some practicing done." He said turning back to go to the dining hall.

"Ya you should practice your guitar to make sure you know all the songs." Keira said.

_Hmmm._ I thought, _what will it look like, me standing up there with a guitar, in a dress? _

* * *

The next thing I knew it was time to go to the Dance. Ms. Parker came to help me get ready. I tied my hair up in a pony tail to have her take it out.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked. We were sitting at the little dresser with the mirror, Ms. Parker behind me.

"You wills look betters with its down." She said taking a brush through my hair. I was in my dress, with a small bag beside me with the clothes I would change into for my performance. Ms. Parker had given me contacts; I looked a bit better without my glasses. My hair had grown going past my shoulder blades, and when it was down it flowed down, slightly covering my right eye. Ms. Parker put the braided ring of holy on my head completing my look.

"Since yous don't needs makeup yours done." Ms. Parker said.

All of a sudden I got nervous. "I can't go in there, I don't belong at dances. I belong on stage all the time, singing." I said.

Ms. Parker put her hands on my shoulders for comfort. "Don't worrys dearie, you'lls be fines." She said. I slowly walked to the dining hall, butterflies in my stomach.

As I entered the double doors to the dining room I saw Max, Nick, Monique and Jeff a little ways off from the door. From here I could hear Monique blast into full detail on how I looked, Max's mouth gapped open a bit.

"Now there's a girl that knows how to look good in a dress." Nick said. Max glared at him pulling him along to one of the tables with Monique following.

Jeff came up to me with his usual smile, he had a nice simple suit on, he tucked a white rose behind my ear.

I smiled taking his arm he had offered. "I heard you liked white roses, Monique helped me pick one out." Jeff said.

"That's nice of you." I said as we started to waltz. Jeff was quite good, not even once running into anyone. He spun me around then went back to the dance, weaving in and out of the people around us.

"You're very good at dancing." I said. "So are you." Jeff said.

"Thanks." I said. "Serenity do you think I'm weird?" Jeff asked out of the blue.

"Why would you ask that?" I said. "I I act like I can see ever though I can't, I hang out with my family more than anything…Do I have to keep going?" Jeff said.

'Well do you think I'm weird? I disappear for most of the day, I'll lock myself in the Library and I hang out with an eagle most of the time." I said.

"I don't care, I actually like birds." Jeff said smiling. Maybe that's why we're friends.

"Serenity do you…ah….what I'm trying to say is…why is it so hard to ask it!?" Jeff growled in frustration. "What do you want to ask?" I wondered out loud.

Using his arms, Jeff brought me up almost to his height; and he kissed me.

Me face went to probably 100°C flushing the deepest red possible. Jeff lowered me down giving me a half smile, "Do you love me?" he asked.

I stared at him as we kept dancing, "Yes." I said without thinking. I looked up, noticing that we were underneath the mistletoe. Ah maybe that was part of it? Naww!

"Go and wait by the stage." I said as we stopped dancing. "Wh─" "I want to give you a surprise. If you don't know where it is ask Monique." I said as I rushed off. I changed backstage getting my guitar ready when Angelo and the band came up.

"Ah Songbird I'm glad you're ready, I think they've had enough waltz out there and want something different." Angelo said.

"You've got a song in mind to start off with?" Steven, the backup singer and lead guitarist asked. "Yep." I said. "Can't Help My Self."

The band nodded going off to get ready. "Why do you want that one?" Angelo asked. I gave him a 'because I want to' look. "Okay once the band is ready I'll tell the public you're coming on." Angelo said.

"You should have really gotten a job at being a comedian you know?" I said as Angelo left.

About after five minutes Angelo started to speak: "Hello everybody, how you all doing?" Angelo asked the crowd. There was a huge scream of 'awesome!' "Whoa there you're going to burst my eardrums; then again once we have someone come up here it's going to be like that a lot."

"Just get, on with it Angelo!" I yelled, everyone laughed.

"Okay without a further a due I give you Songbird!" Angelo said and I came out. The whole dining hall went out in cheers and roars as I came out, I smiled putting my hand up. I came up to the mic taping it a bit.

"Hey guys! I see all of you are doing well tonight. Well to start off I dedicate this first song to a special someone. I might remind everyone I sing songs done by others though I change them up. This first on is called Can't Help My Self. You might know it as Hey Stephen." I said.

"_Hey Stephen  
I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked  
We were talking  
I didn't say  
Half the things I wanted to_

"Of all the girls  
Tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there  
Even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen  
Boy you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

"Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm I can help myself

"Hey Stephen  
I been holdin back this feelin  
"So I got some things to say to you, ha  
I've seen it all so I thought that I'd  
Never see nobody shine the way you do

"The way you walk  
Way you talk  
Way you say my name  
Is beautiful, wonderful  
Don't you ever change

"Hey Stephen  
Why are people always leavin  
I think you and I should stay the same

"Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm I can't help myself

"_Hey Stephen  
I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls  
Well they're beautiful but  
Would they write a song for you?__"_

"Ha-ha  
"I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm I can't help myself  
If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic  
I been feelin since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm I can help myself  
Myself...

Cheers rang out; I looked right at the front of the stage to see Jeff beaming at me.

"Okay, okay I know you want more, just calm down." I told the crowd and everyone became quiet. "Wow that worked more than I expected. Okay the next one, Hot N Cold!'

"_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know__ " _

"And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
"You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

"You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

"We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

"You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

"You're hot then you're cold  
"You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

"Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

"You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

"You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

"You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
"You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...

"We're on a roll, okay what do you want? Any requests?" I waited a moment as the screamed out songs, Steven came up using my mic, "Dude you've got your own!" I said as he pulled it away.

"If I'm correct I heard Leave Out All the Rest somewhere in there. Am I right?" Steven said. A huge 'YES' came out so that's our song.

Steven went back getting ready. I waited a moment, then toke the mic stand in my hand turning slightly to face him, "You have your own mic you could have used that." I said, laughter erupted from the crowd. Steven shrugged, "Okay." He said in his own mic.

"Okay I think this is the one from Twilight, but I'm not exactly sure, anyway this is how we learned it." I said

" _I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

"So if you're asking me, I want you to know

"When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

"Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you

"So if you're asking me, I want you to know

"When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

"Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

"When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

"Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

"I can't be who you are"

Like every other time more screaming came up. "Hey is my roommate out there somewhere?" I said scanning the crowd.

"Here she is!" Angelo yelled in the back holding up Max's hand. "Alright bring her up!" I said. Max seemed to protest as Angelo pushed her up to the stage. Everyone was clapping and some guys whistled as Max stumbled on stage.

"Well Max how does it feel like to be on stage?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Max answered into her mic. "Well Max here's what I want to do. I want to sing a duet with you, and I want the song to by Hot. Do you know that one?" I asked. Max shook her head, "Not really."

"It is done by Avril Lavigne." I said and the whole audience roared ou into cheers and whistles.

"Avril is just as hot as you are Songbird!" I heard someone scream in the audience.

"Sir." I said turning into my mic, "If you yell such lies I'll have to have security escort you out. Compared to me Avril Lavigne looks like a god. Now let's get on with it shall we? Also I would like to dedicate this to a special someone for Max, and my special someone." And with that we started the duet.

"_You're so good to me baby, baby_

"I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud

"Now you're in, and you can't get out

"_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

"I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again

"Now you're in, and you can't get out

"You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

"Kiss me, gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever, go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

"You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
"You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

"You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

"You're so good…"

* * *

The songs kept going and I found myself out on the roof staring up at the moon. The cold air felt nice, I could feel the vibrations as Steven toke control of the music down below.

Eve swooped down landing in front of me. I stroked her head smiling.

"Could you teach me too?" I whispered. Eve nodded getting ready for a lesion.

I jumped up smiling. She took some running steps before getting up using some feathers to angle herself into an upwards swoop. I ran completely going of the roof until I copied her.

My heart followed my wings as I soared up laughing my head off. Eve started doing basic maneuvers which I mirrored paying attention to different feathers she moved or how she moved her wings. Finally following Eve after an hour I came into a landing. Come close to the roof I pulled up moving my legs in front. I landed turning around to the bird.

Snow started to drift down as Eve soared up back to the sky becoming a silhouette against the full moon.

"Serenity?"

I stiffened, slowly turning to the person behind me. My wings were out, I knew she saw them just by the look of shock in her dark blue eyes.

"Keira." I breathed.

**Max's POV **

I think the duet with Serenity got me hyped up on something. I suddenly had so much energy; I was out on the dance floor dancing to Go All the Way not sure if the sugar was to blame. I knew Serenity had dedicated the song to Fang in my name, the other one was probably Iggy.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned to see it was Fang.

"I need to talk to you." He raised his voice over the music.

We left the dance going down the hall a bit; Fang stopped facing away from me.

"If this is about the duet, Serenity made me─" "It's not about the song." Fang said turning to me.

"All the recent Erasers, that's what this is about. We've always find them expired which doesn't make sense. Then the Voice said they were targeting someone. I think its Serenity."

"Why would it be her?" I questioned, "There's no reason why they'd go after her. She's human Fang."

"In some ways I'm starting to doubt that. Max have you seen the change in how much she eats? It's almost the same amount as us, sometimes even more so. Also she has the same characteristics as us, tall for her age, physically fit, fast, flexible, agile. There's something strange about her." Fang said.

"Is it just me or do sound jealous somehow?" I said in confusion.

"Did you see what happened on the dance floor?" Fang asked looking me in the eye. "No." I said.

"Iggy kissed her."

My mouth dropped, was that true?! I didn't think Iggy liked her that much.

"Is that what you're jealous of?!" "At least she didn't run away."

I looked away from him. I couldn't help it; I didn't know how to react to stuff like that.

"So are you saying you want the Red-haired Wonder back!?" I almost snapped.

Fang didn't say anything.

The lyrics of Hot started to echo in my head. No bad Max, bad girl!

But as Fang turned his head back to the dance I couldn't help thinking how hot Fang is.

Stop it Max! You can't…um….

Then I did something totally un-Max like.

"Fang." As he turned I crushed into him with a kiss.

* * *

Logan: Okay this is starting to creep me out

White Wing: Total Fax and Iggity!!

(Neofreak rushs in)

Neofreak: Jeff and Serenity are kissing each other, _again_!

_What can I say? Valentine's Day is coming up and the love bug is going around_

Logan: And the weather's on crack

Neofreak: What!?

_The day before yesterday we were talking about drugs in class. It was sunny, blue sky then is suddenly started to rain, then hail. It went sunny again and after a minute you could see blue sky and it was snowing really hard!_

White Wing: You're right, the weather is on crack

Neofreak: I think it's pot

Logan: Isn't that the same thing?

_I'm not really sure because I live under 1003 boulders, but rest a sure I don't do drugs. I'm phobic of needles_

White Wing: Is that why you like Maximum Ride so much, because you can relate to the characters and their fear of needles?

_Well that's part of it, I would like to thank **Electroclasm**, _**MaxRideNut, R-U-Insane**,**Dygen Entreri, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, ****_MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, _Stop. But don't stare please., Alienated2 **_and __**Olympiangirl**_ _for reviewing and faving_

Logan: Where did all the other reviewers come from?

_While I was sorting my email out I found all these people who put me on their story alert list when this story use to be called Serenity the Detacher_

White Wing: Whoa that was a long time ago!

_Actually I'm going to change my penname a bit now so this is a bit of a warning note_

Jake: Why did you get rid of Jackson!?

_He almost blew up the Library! Did you know who was studying in there? Edward Elric! I can't blow up my fav FullMetal Alchemist character! And no people i didn't put a typo, this guy is a 16 year old shorty with a metal arm and leg, not a sexy vampire. I also can't blow up my future husband_

White Wing: Why don't you go for real boys instead of fictional ones?

_Because nobody likes me...except my secret admirer _

Neofreak: You have a secret admirer!?

_Yep, though I don't know who it is of course. You know my brain was going dead last night_

White Wing: We've gotta go, Scott's going to be here soon!

Neofreak: Who!?


	21. What the Flock finds and A Serenity Cat

**As you know I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters, I (of course) own the OCs**

**Serenity's POV**

"Serenity, what happened? Where… Why didn't you tell me, what's going on!?" Keira demanded. I backed up. Crap she knew, what was I suppose to do?

"Keira please I can explain. Okay, maybe I can't, just please don't freak out." I pleaded back up. As you know I'm a klutz, I fell of the roof. I screamed not knowing how to fly if I start out backwards.

Someone caught me down below, I came face-to-face withJeff. His eyes were wide as his hands were touching my feathers. Oh double shit! "Serenity…." Jeff's voice trailed off as his hand moved along my wing to below my shoulder blades where my wings were attacked to my back. He stared at me, his mouth hanging open a little. Keira looked over the edge of the roof down to where we were.

"That explains a lot." He finally said smiling. "Wha…?" I was confused. Jeff set me down smiling. "That's the reason why you disappear for most of the day isn't it? Do you know how to fly?" he asked.

"Why are you asking that in a causal voice? Um I have wings, you should be like Keira and freaking out." I said. Jeff beamed at me like he had an inside joke.

"Well that's why your back felt weird." Jeff said. "What!?" I said in confusion. Jeff touched my cheek, my nerves barely feeling his finger. "I have a sensitive touch I can tell if something is broken just by feeling it." He said his feather touch moving down to my jaw.

Keira's scream made us look up. Eve dived towards her at a deadly pace for attack. Jeff jumped up, higher than any human can jump moving between Eve and Keira. "Jeff!" I yelled.

Eve did a U turn going for Keira on the other side. Jeff stood still for a bit before moving in front of Keira once again. Someone grabbed my arm I jumped and Angelo appeared beside me.

"How'd you─" "Not now. We need to do something about him." Angelo hissed glancing up at Jeff. Eve seemed to move away every time he was in her way. Keira backed up some more as Jeff protected her from Eve.

"Keirawatch out!" I yelled as her foot slipped of the roof. Even before she started screaming Jeff had turned around grabbing onto her. The bothfell, unlike before no one could save them. Keirascreamed as Jeff got her on his back pulling up snapping open a pair of 14 feet golden yellowish wings.

"No fuckinway." Angelo breathed. I jumped up flying up to Jeff running into him with a hug. "My God I can't believe it!" I said. "Hey watch it you're going to make me fall out of the sky!" Jeff laughed.

"Can we just go on the ground now!?" Keira said. We landed Keirajumped off of Jeff's back moving away from all of us. "I'm surrounded by people with wings." Keira said.

"I wouldn't think that's a problem, just be grateful that I caught you." Jeff said.

"Ya you two are _real _love birds. That explains why you like each other." Keiramuttered. Jeff put a protective arm around my waist. "I didn't know Jeff had wings. Not until now." I said.

"Don't call me that." Jeff said. "What?"

"My name is actually Iggy, not Jeff. My family came here for a little hiding, we always use fake names, well everyone but Max." He said.

"That explains something for me." I said. Iggy looked at me. "Two months ago I heard your family call you Iggy. I wasn't sure if that meant anything. Also sorry for running you into all those walls." I apologized.

"That was you!"

We turned. Theodore and Monique were standing behind us there eyes wide.

"Serenity I would like you to meet the Gasman and Nudge." Iggy said. 'Why's he called the Gasman?" I asked.

"Stick around long enough and you'll find out." Angelo said crossing his arms. We all stared at him. "That's what he says." Angelo said pointing at Iggy.

"I didn't say anything." Iggy said like he knew that Angelo was pointing at him.

'_Well that's what he's thinking.'_ Angelo said entering my mind. I laughed, "Angelo leave him alone he's trying to introduce us to his family." I said.

"Flock." Angelo corrected. "Hey I'm still here!" Keira said. She didn't seem too happy about this. "Serenity if this happened why didn't you tell me!? You know you could trust me." Keira said.

"Actually I didn't think I could. I was scared if everyone found out something bad might happen. And something is." I said.

"What do you mean?" Gasman asked. "Ariel is going to be kidnapped tomorrow by the Organization." I said.

"What!?" Everyone said.

* * *

I was then introduced to Fang (Nick) and Angel (Ariel) the other two of the Flock. Max seemed surprised, although Fang wasn't.

"Fang thought the Erasers were going after you. Well I guess he's right." Max said. I nodded not sure was to say.

Keira was Ms. Parker trying to get info from her, also cooling down a bit.

"I'm going to be….kidnapped?" Angel said a kind of glazed over look in her eyes. "Don't worry Angel we're not going to letthat happen again." Max said putting a protective arm around the six year olds shoulder.

"Again?" I said. Angelo nodded. "I've heard of this group. When the School was still in power six of their subjects escaped from the School for two years until the youngest was brought back to the School. I believed they called you subject eleven, right Angel." Angelo said and Angel nodded. "Well then three were brought back but a whole bunch of hawks and the other two of the Flock saved the Flock." As Angelo said these words he seemed to get upset.

"You were there," I said. "When they escaped both times. And you never got out." There was silence that followed my guess.

Angelo finally nodded, "You 100% right on that one. I stayed until the School was destroyed. But then the Organization came up. Some of the Whitecoats toke most of their subjects, including me, running off and made a new facility from an abandoned hospital up in the Rockies, calling it the Organization. It quickly progressed turning into a new School, even more evil than the School. Half the time you would see kids being brought in, normal kids and they would transform them into things that I can't get out of my memory. You see Songbird; you escaped the youngest subject to ever escape by their selves without help." Angelo said turning to me.

"I don't really remember anything except when I first Detached. I had been strapped to a table and they stuck a needle into me. When a woman came in and touched my hand all the doctors around me started to die. I remember one of the ones that came in with oxygen tanks yell 'Get subject 58B into the repression chamber now.'" I said.

Angelo seemed to be racking his brain for anything that came up.

"How do you know so much? The Whitecoats never slipped up that much." Gazzy said.

Angelo stopped thinking, "Dr. Avery Elric. One of the Whitecoatsthat when I did escape gaveme the things to live, was my insider to the Organization. Subject 58B, I know I've heard that somewhere…" Angelo said.

I shrugged feeling Eve land on my shoulder. "Hey Eve." I said stroking her head.

"Oh Max isn't that the coolest? It's just like the hawks that taught us to fly, she's sooocute also. I can almost feel this kind of motherly aura around her ya know. Oh man I wish I had─" Iggy put his hand over Nudge's mouth to shut her up.

"My ears! How am I supposed to think with all this noise?" Angelo said. I wacked him upside the head for his rudeness.

"I wouldn't call that rudeness." Angelo muttered rubbing his head. "Do I have to hit you again? And stop playing around with my head." I snapped. "I can't help! it's like your talking all your thoughts." Angelo said, Eve flew off my shoulder.

"You can read minds?" Angel asked. "And so can you." I said. Angel stared at me. I sighed, "The pre Christmas dance, I know that was you in my head because I forced you out." I said.

"So that was you also." Max said. "May I ask but how did you do it?"

I stood up smiling; we were in the Training room so there was much stuff to push around. For more dramatic affect I decided to lift a 90 pound weight with my power. I could do it, I already tried once before.

Raising my hand I built up power wrapping it around the weight I then pulled upwards, the weight lifted with no difficulty.

"That's awesome!" Gazzysaid. "What's happening?" Iggy asked. I grabbed his hand withmy other, bringing the weight closer. Iggy felt around, and then laid underneath the floating weight.

"Ig that weight is 90 pounds if it falls on you…" Max trailed off. "Don't worry I could do this for hours." I said. I moved the weight off to the left gently setting it down.

"I can do different things, push is the main one I can also do what I call focus crush, lift, maybe pull." I said. I decided to give Angelo a piece of my mind building up some energy behind him and pushing. He stumbled over a little black dog I hadn't seen before and almost landed on a big husky beside the little dog.

"And you call me a klutz." I said. "Hey watch it buddy." The black dog snapped. Angelo laughed while I was stunned. Okay... a talking dog.

Could my life get any stranger?!

"Sorry 'bout that I wasn't watching where I was going Total." Angelo said smiling at the dog. "Well you haven't changed at all Angelo. Are you still making people run after you because you run to fast?" Total huffed.

"You know each other?" Max said. Angelo nodded. "I started out at the Institution for Higher Living. At first Total was my cage mate, that was before I was transferred to the Death Valley facility." He said.

I was just about horrified about this bit of information. "Cage." I said in shock. Everyone stared at me. "Oh yes." Angelo said standing up, "You don't remember much about the School. You say you only remember when you first Detached and nothing else. Well since we were experiments we were put in cages like lab rats, heck we were lab rats, all of us and we still technically are."

I looked over to Angel. My God she was just a kid, what would they do to her if Artemis got her?

Angelo then seemed to get an idea opening up his laptop. His fingers when at a steady pace, then when he closed his eyes his fingers flew across the keyboard, doing something I didn't understand.

"Hello?" came the ugly automated voice of Dr. Elric.

"Hey Doc nice to hear you again." Angelo said opening his eyes. "Likewise Angelo." Dr. Elric said.

"I hate that voice!" I blurted out. Dr Elric laughed, "I'm guessing that's Songbird. It's good to hear you finally, but I may ask why aren't you out of PBA?"

"Unlike some people I have to learn how to get out of here in the first place. I also must stop some certainly evil people from kidnapping a friend of mine." I snapped.

"Alright Songbird don't need to take it out on him." Angelo said. "Excuse me? You wouldn't blame me if you just found out that you're a lab rat that should be in a cage, a dog can talk, and my best friend also has wings." I hissed.

"I know it must be a lot of information on you at once Songbird, but try not too hard on us. And that last one, what was that about?" Dr. Elric asked.

"_Damnez-moi et ma grande bouche." Damn me and my big mouth _I muttered smacking myself in the head.

"Fate had it that Maximum's Flock settled down at PBA. Songbird saw Angel being taken tomorrow by someone named Artemis. Ring a bell?" Angelo asked.

"I don't think so, but I believe that you have something to ask me. You don't usually call me to chat." Dr. Elric said.

"What is the repression chamber?" Angelo asked. He closed his eyes his hands flying across the keyboard again. Angelo suddenly stopped, right his hand flying up to his head.

"Oww, okay that's enough." He groaned. "Sorry about that I thought you want as much as possible." Dr. Elric said.

Angelo opened his eyes; I bit my lip to keep from screaming. His eyes were black were they should be white, and his pupils were white instead of black.

"The repression chamber is an invention made by Ter Borcht that supposedly is able to repress a mutant's power; whether it's the Eraser's transformation or anything else it should make it impossible to use any power. Though it was labeled a dud in 1997 when one subject escaped from it." Angelo said. As he talked his eyes faded back to normal his golden eyes coming back.

"Which subject escaped from it?" Angel asked in curiosity. "Subject 58B."

"What?! How is that possible? If it can stop an Eraser from morphing then why didn't it stop me?!" I said.

"Because your power is stronger than an Eraser, Songbird you could probably take down the Organization without difficulty." Angelo said.

"You know that it can stop an Eraser from morphing, you are 100% sure?" Fang asked. "I'm seeing video's of it. I'm seeing footage of when they first tested it; none of the Erasers can get out of their human form. Their trying the hardest but it just doesn't work." Angelo said.

He cranked his head to the side thinking some more. Then without reason he jumped up launching a kick at my head. "Hey what the hell as gotten into you!?" I snapped as I blocked his attacked.

He dealt out a round house kick which I also blocked. He swiped his leg to trip me; I jumped and flipped backwards landing on the rim of the basket ball hoop.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I stood on the rim. My balance was even more so than before I could stand on the rim of the hoop withno difficulty on the balls of my feet.

"Language please!" Max snapped at me.

"How is that possible she's staying on the rim without falling off?" Gazzysaid as I flipped up to the metal beam on the roof. I lowered my head a bit running along the narrow beam above their heads.

"You've got excellent balance, am I right Songbird?" Dr. Elric said. "You sure are!" I said stopping.

"That's great; you the most klutzy person in the world and you've got great balance! How the heck does that work!?" Keira said coming into he Training room.

"Look who's talking, you fell off the roof twice." I said. Keira folded her arms; Ms. Parker came in behind her.

"I'm sorrys dearie shes got outs of mys sight." Ms. Parker apologized. "That's alright, and Angelo I think I stand for what Keira asked, how am I so well balanced?" I asked.

"Because." Angelo said, "Your 2% bird and 97% human."

"What's the other 1%?" Iggy asked.

"She's 1% cat."

* * *

_I know send in the worst thing that happened to you yesterday!_

White Wing: Why would they do that?

Jake: You idiot it was Friday the 13th yesterday

White Wing: Oh yeah... your bomb went off in the Rec room yesterday

Neofreak: And you almost turned Alphonse Elric into scrap metal! T-T

White Wing: If Akiko didn't have all these FMA characters in her head then there wouldn't be a problem

_What can I say it's my fav TV show, even though it's not airing any more_

Logan: I believe Akiko almost got stuck on Grouse Mountian yesterday

_I lost my glove with the skyride pass and then I lost my ski goggles on the skyride itself. I crashed about 45 times_

Jake: You were keeping count?

_Maybe..._

White Wing: Wait a minute, you live in Canada?!

_Man you have to get out more_

White Wing: Can't, hello, stuck in you head

(Edward Elric enters)

Edward: Does anybody know they way out of here?

Logan: Sorry Ed your stuck in here like the rest of us

_I highly doubt that_

(Door appears and Alphonse walks in)

Alphonse: Brother I think that's the way out

White Wing: Coming through!!! (runs to the door being trapped by big glass jar) WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!?!?!?

_That's for the Elric brothers not you_

Edward: See ya! (walks through door with Alphonse, door disappears)

Neofreak: Alphonse and Edward Elric don't belong to Akiko nether does the glass jar thing

Jake: You must be relatedto Falman, he's a walking encyclopedia and your a walking declaimer


	22. A Meeting in the Eve,Random Short Story

**Declaimers, I hate them but I have to use them or I'll get sued: I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters, I own the OCs**

**Serenity's POV**

I plopped down onto the steel beam holding onto it for my dear life. Cat, I was part cat…

I hate my life.

Everyone's jaw dropped, Keira looked like she was going to faint.

Angelo's laptop started to make funny noises; the screen flashed different pictures and things that I could barely see. One of them looked like a DNA strand that was a little wacked up.

Angelo saw me staring at the screen; he went over trying to turn it off. Well I was curious so I used my force to keep him from pressing the button which he didn't like.

"Songbird stop it! I don't want you seeing things that you don't want to see, so if you let me─" "Curiosity killed the cat." Keira cut Angelo off.

I glared at her, "Take. It. Back." I hissed. Everyone looked at us, Keirawho was standing down on the ground with the expression of Izumi from FullMetal Alchemist, while I was up on the steel beam looking like an enraged vampire.

"Why should I?"

"If this is because of not telling you about my wings, you're being idiotic. The past is the past, you have to move forward and get over me not telling you."

"You've always tell me about stuff, what would make you not tell me this time?" Keira said.

"KeiraI wasn't so sure who I could trust with this."

"But you told Ms. Parker and Mr. Winged-know-it-all over there." Keira said pointing Angelo. "Hey!" Angelo snapped.

"Actually I told Ms. Parker long before I told Angelo. No offence to Ms. Parker but she were so weird that no one really would talk to her about anything. I only told Angelo because he was Dr. Elric's 'little friend' and he had wings also." I said. "Then there was the kind of odd air I was getting around some people, so I decided not to really tell anyone."

Keira wasn't convinced. Eve glared at her from beside me as she had followed me, trying to protect me from harm's way.

'…_Girl not minding her own business. This doesn't concern her.' _

The voiced scared me; I slipped hanging like a sloth on the bottom of the steel bar.

"Help." I said holding on. Iggy flew up to me, I slipped down into his arm and allowed him o carry me down to the ground. Once I was on the ground I collapsed to my knees pretending to kiss it.

"Oh mighty ground I respect thee!" I cried like I was worshiping a mighty Roman god.

Fang shook his head, Angelo rolled his eyes. I think Fang as a sort of like twin.

"What was that about?" Max asked. I shrugged, "I heard a voice. It sounded like a woman, I think." I said.

'_You don't think, you did hear something Serenity.' _

I jumped spinning around trying to find the one who said that.

'_Over here Serenity.' _

I looked up, seeing a woman in her early twenties sitting on the steel beam I had just been on. Her emerald eyes sparkled with happiness, her copper red hair was cut to chin length, spiking out at the bottom.

Angelo looked up with me smiling. "Ah Eve, I'm glad you could join us in this talk." He said.

That was Eve?! She jumped down landing lightly on her feet beside Angelo.

"She's actually a little bit younger than she looks but she's still the closest person I could help escape from the Organization. Sadly she can't speak but her telekinetic power allows her to speak with her mind." Angelo said.

Keira didn't like Eve it was plainly written across her face. _'Sorry if I_ _caused any problems Keira I just thought Serenity was in trouble when_ _you found out.'_ Eve said.

"Apology accepted I guess." Keira mumbled.

"I think we should all go to bed." Max said as she picked up a sleeping Angel.

"I believe your right Max." Angelo said shutting off his laptop.

"I'm not tired." I said. Eve came over to me giving me a hug. _'I think_ _Max is right to Serenity, we all need some sleep.'_ Eve said.

"I said I'm not─_yawn._" My sentence was cut short by a yawn.

"I would say you're tired." Angelo said. I stretched my arms laying down on the bleachers, "I think I'll sleep here tonight." I said curling up to go to sleep.

'_I'll watch to make sure no one bugs you.'_ Eve said.

I gave one last big yawn before falling asleep.

* * *

White Wing: That is the suckest cliffy I have ever read

Neofreak: Did you guys know this is actually the 20th chapter?

_We're on a roll!_

White Wing: What do you not get by that was the suckest cliffy in the history of sucky cliffes!?!?

Jake: Oh shut up will you!?

Logan: Is this a good time to bring in Dwight?

_Oh don't please, I know they deserve it but I can't get rid of him once he's in my head!_

Jake: I want to ask but how long will this story go for?

_Don't ask me, ask Serenity_

White Wing: You're the author, you should know when your story ends!

_Well sorry Oh so snappy!_

Neofreak: Why is this chapter so short anyway? Don't tell me you have Writer's Block

_If I said I didn't I would be lying _

Jake: You can see that she has Writer's Block because we're talking to no point, nothing makes sense, and everything is random

_World Domination! Short people will rule the world!!!_

Jake: See what I mean

_Raptors are coming in to the kitchen!!!_

White Wing: Those people who can easily take random things in their mind and put it on the computer try starting a blog like Fang, some times the most random things can be funny

_Like raptors from Jurassic Park cooking in the kitchen _

Neofreak: Okay then, this is weird

_I watched the first Jurassic Park movie yesterday and I saw Corline _

Logan: Go figure

_Cows are awesome_

Neofreak: Now that's really random

White Wing: I thought we all agreed that Akiko is random and crazy

Jake: I thought we agreed to no random short stories

_All things are random, when you think of it you are random, I created all of you without much thought, you too Taji _

Logan: For the last time my name is not Taji!

...

...

...

...

White Wing: Can you seriously not think of anything to write?!

_What do you not get by Writer's Block?_

Neofreak: A story?

Jake: I hate it when things are so random, stop it!!

_Okay since I can't think of anything to write, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!_


	23. Cat's Claws

White Wing: Akiko doesn't own Maximum Ride or it's characters

Neofreak: She owns us and anyone else not in the MR books

_And if you say otherwise I'll drop a tank on your head_

White Wing: Believe me, she will

Logan: This is the 21st chapter

_Thanks to_ _**Olympiangirl **__for the great idea for this chapter_

**Serenity's POV**

Iggy had brought me brunch as I woke up at 11:23, saying he made it.

"My God Iggy." I said spewing crumbs of some toast, "This is like a 5 star restaurant meal, it's so good!"

"I'm glad you like it." Iggy said smiling. Who was I kidding, I did love Iggy. There was nothing wrong about that. Once I was finish I sat up giving Iggy a kiss before going to work out on the gymnastics equipment.

I jumped up to one of the higher uneven bars swinging around until I was sitting on top of the first bar. Cautiously I stood up, walking across the bar on the balls of my feet. Me being me I had to take a risk, I jumped, flipping backwards landing on the other bar on my feet of course.

"You've gotten even more balanced."

I turned to see Angelo walked up beside Iggy, Eve on his shoulder as an eagle.

"Why doesn't Eve just be how she was last night?" I said. "Well it's sort of odd she can be human at times, and then she can't. I don't really understand it. Oh and she hopes you had a good sleep." Angelo said.

I nodded, "Yep sure did. Does anybody know where Angel is?" I asked. "Shes on the other side of the school away from the woods." Iggy said.

"Good." I said sitting down on the bar one foot on the bar the other resting on the foot.

"So I think I should see if you're in good fighting shape." Angelo said, "I need to make sure you know how to block a _smart_ opponent."

"How about we start now." I shot off the bar bringing a downward kick to Angelo's head; Eve flew off getting to safety. He moved out of the way bouncing back with a punch that I blocked with a kick. I quickly extended my hand pushing Angelo into the bleachers even though I didn't touch him.

Angelo dashed at me with determination in his eyes. Right when he was about to punch me he changed directions kicking my side. I toke what he did, however I flipped over his head and proceed to give him a side-snapping kick. Angelo turned with my kick so he was able to punch my back. I hopped onto my right leg nailing him in the head with my left leg.

I jumped away from Angelo in defense mode hoping I didn't kill him. That's when he disappeared.

Great he can turn invisible!

"Cheater." I hissed under my breath.

Angelo laugh, I swung my arm at his laughter. My arm brushed against something I was betting was his shoulder.

"Okay, time for a sec. I think it would be best to teach you how to fight the most difficult opponent, the one you can't see. Now tell why it's so hard to fight me now." Angelo said.

"I can't see you; I don't know where you are. I won't know when you'll attack." I said.

"That's correct, that's why people are afraid of things they can't see. Now what you did was simply instincts, you attacked the sound thinking I'll be there. Except how do you find me when I don't make noise?"

I held my breath remembering what I had done when Fang had tried to follow me to the Training room for the first time.

I listened, hearing Angelo's footsteps running up to me from behind. I blocked, feeling his fist collide my arm and Angelo quickly bounced away. Man that guy likes to bounce around while fighting.

"God damnit!" Angelo cursed as one of the parallel bars on the floor rang out as something hit it.

I charged swiping at whoever was there, my eyes widened when I saw three lines of red appear in the air. I skidded to a halt as Angelo appeared his hand going to his cheek. The cuts were slowly ossing blood; I was shocked that I had cut Angelo.

"How the hell did you do that?" Angelo said turning to me. Iggy came up to Angelo his fingers brushing over Angelo's cheek; he produced three band-aids from his pocket putting them on Angelo's cuts.

"Man your nails must be really sharp if they could cut like that." Iggy said turning in my direction.

I stared at my hand. Nope not sharp, I bite my nails so their jagged yes but not able to cut someone.

"Try that again." Angelo said standing up. I nodded, although this time Angelo caught my hand.

"Holy shit, what the hell happened to your hand?!"

Instead of bitten nails there were claws, yes claws. They weren't super long; they were slightly longer than human nails, were curved and had a nearly lethal point.

As I stared at my hand the claws started to retracted, my regular nails underneath the claws. Once the claws were gone I had Iggy feel my hand.

"Right here," Iggy said feeling the skin just below the base of the nail, "feels hard like a callus and probably moves when you bring your claws in and out." I brought the claws out again, letting Iggy's finger feel the process.

"That is sort of odd." He said.

"Are you going to start chasing yourself?" Angelo joked. "You are a cat and a bird after all."

I whacked him upside the head for his stupid joke.

* * *

"That's awesome!" Gazzy said when I had told Max and the Flock about my retractable claws.

"Not really awesome when you get scratched by her though." Angelo muttered.

We were on the roof, the Flock's little hangout, also where most of the worst parts of my life happened. I almost fell off twice, I was founded out by many people that same night, I had almost been killed by Erasers; do I have to keep listing?

12:35, in about 3 hours Angel was supposed to be kidnapped. Max of course wasn't letting the six year old out of her sight.

Angelo messaged his temples. "Stop thinking on what's going to happen please. Your giving me an over-sized headache." Angelo whined.

"Not my fault that you can hear what I'm thinking." I said. Angel said I had a good enough block that she couldn't get read my thoughts without pushing at it, unlike Angelo who said my thoughts were loud and clear.

"How could you not know you had claws, unless they just came up?" Total asked.

"I think I've always have had them, I just didn't know so I couldn't extend them. Actually I remember scratching Tristan like that when i was seven, though I never found out how. Also cats do seem to follow me sometimes, which might be because of the cat in me or the bird, I'm not so sure." I said.

Eve was flying above with Angel and Fang, all of them doing loop da loops and dives; Nudge was talking non-stop to Iggy a couple feet away while Max, Gazzy, Angelo, Total, Akila and yours truly were munching down on some fabulous chocolate chip cookies.

"I know the name Artemis sounds familiar, other than being the Greek goddess of the hunt, I think I've heard it in the Organization. " Angelo said.

"Are you going to plug yourself in again to find that out?' I said. Angelo stared at me like I was crazy.

I sighed, "Last night when you were doing something with your computer, it looked like you were taking information off of it. You should have seen your eyes." I said crossing my arms.

Angelo laughed, "My eyes, you should have seen your eyes when you escaped the repression chamber." Angelo said.

Now it was my turn to stare at him like he was crazy. "I saw surveillance videos of that day. Serenity whatever had happen to you before that it triggered a mass of power source. No offence or anything but you looked like a wild beast." Angelo said.

I thought for a moment then realized something.

"Hey guys where's To─" "TOTAL!" Angel screamed above us.

"Yes him." I jumped up rushing over to the edge of the roof. The Eraser that was with Artemis in my vision bounded towards the woods, a struggling Total in his arms.

"Angel don't go after him!" I yelled. Angel didn't listen speeding after Total's captor.

"Shit; Angel." I yelled jumping down to the ground. Stupid me, I landed awkwardly on my ankle.

"Oww." I winced as I watched the Flock run after Angel on the ground.

So this is how it happened before. Angel wasn't kidnapped.

Total was kidnapped then the Eraser saw her wings.

Oh shit I was in a bad spot.

* * *

Serenity: Do you like watching me suffer!?

White Wing: Where have you been the last two short stories?

Jake: If your going to have them in the declaimer than why don't you just thank the people there?

_Oh well let's do it now, thanks to **Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, **__**Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR **for reviewing and alerting, if i have forgotten anyone please make yourself known_

Logan: Serenity you say shit to much you know that?

Neofreak: Whoa man you have so much reviewers!

_Actually only a quarter of the people review, most have alerted me _

White Wing: That doesn't make sense

Logan: Hey look what I found in my closet yesterday! (Waving a gun in the air)

Neofreak: Don't wave that thing around! It might go off in someone's face

White Wing: Don't hug him and he won't shoot you, simple as that

Jake: It's like a male Hawkeye, this is great

Serenity: Answer me truthfully, do you like seeing me in pain?!

_I just watched Sponge Bob sing to a Kraby Patty _

Jake: What did we say about not having random short stories!?

_Whose the authoress of this story?_

Neofreak: You sound like a god when you say that

Logan: Goddess

Neofreak: Whatever!

(Logan shoots near Neofreak's head)

Neofreak: (cowers) What was that for?

Serenity: Are you not listening to me!?

White Wing: Who cares about you?

(White Wing flies across the room into the wall)

Neofreak: Why is everyone trying to kill White Wing?

Jake: Because she's really annoying?

_This is what I would like to call Cause and Effect_

White Wing: I think on my behalf we should end the chapter


	24. An Angel's Scream of Lost

White Wing: Do we have to be here?

_Do you want me to drop a tank on your head?_

Serenity: Can't we like, not have violence in the shorts please?

Logan: Shorts?

Serenity: You know those little movies that Pixar (so sorry to you if I spelled it wrong) does before the actual movie? Well those are called shorts. I thought instead of saying short story all the time we should just call it a short

Neofreak: We still need a declaimer

_I don't own Maximum Ride or it's characters_

Serenity: She owns me and anyone else you don't see in the books!

_Hey that was my line!_

Jake: And on with the show─ I mean chapter! .

Piece of paper reads: This is the 22nd chapter

**Serenity's POV**

What was I going to do? I was doing the thing I had been doing a lot lately, running. Well okay sort of limping, though I didn't let it show.

I ran towards the woods after the Flock when I heard screaming, it wasn't Angel's name but I was still farther away then when I was in my vision.

I kept running claws out and ready. Once I was on the outside of the clearing Max screamed Angel's name. I jumped grabbing onto the ladder three feet below the Eraser and Angel.

'_Press in.'_ I reminded myself just as the gun shot went off.

"Ha, missed me that time Artemis!" I sneered. Artemis looked at me in confusion from the open helicopter door. "Oh yes, that foreteller maniac of your mother. She always did keep saying you would get her gift and I quote 'the stating of the Cole blood line of deviationists'. How pathetic." Artemis said as the chopper heaved upwards.

"To bad I had to dispose of them."

"What!?" I stared at the black haired girl above me. Artemis smiled, "You see, your parents were going to tell the world about the School, the Institution, Index, the Organization, of course you wouldn't know anything, you're just a human. Well let's just say I had a nice time with your father but your mother being the coward she is ran off. Your father was a man of words telling us all kinds of things that your mother would do once he was dead. Your mother said she could see and talk to the dead so she would carry out your father's wishes once he was dead. Well the Organization is in full swing so it doesn't look like she had the courage to tell."

Artemis tried to shoot me again; I pushed myself into the ladder starting to climb farther up. We were now slowly going over the woods; Angel was still screaming and crying in the Eraser's arms as he climbed up higher also.

"Damn you bastard, let go of Angel!" I yelled. "You fuckin fuzz ball from hell!"

The Eraser stopped growling at me. "That's right fluffy stop and growl like the bitch you are." In back of my mind Max nagged me to watch my language.

The helicopter jerked upwards trying to throw me off. "Serenity help me!" Angel screamed.

I climbed up getting a gun in my face. Shit! Another Eraser had climbed down, putting a gun right in my face. The Eraser that had Angel had looped his arm around the ladder and had a gun to the six year old's head.

"Now we can do this two ways. You can jump off and the kid will live or you keep climbing and both of you die." Eraser 1 growled with the gun pressed to my forehead.

And then my savoir came.

Eve raked her talons against my gunner Eraser's face, making him claw at his face. Taking my hand I stuck my claws into his leg making him scream. Wimp.

Another gun shot rang out Eve gave a screech falling to the ground.

"EVE!" I screamed jumping after her. Oh crap I left Angel! I grabbed onto the falling eagle as we both crashed through the trees. I used my wings to protect both of us as we landed into a bank of snow.

I looked up to see the helicopter fly off with Angel.

I had failed.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short had to do that_


	25. Numbers

**Chapter 23**

White Wing: (sarcastically) Oh joy another chapter

Neofreak: Don't say that, I love new chapters

Logan: Does anyone hear Pirates of the Caribbean?

White Wing: What the hell is that supposed─ (Listens and hears _Barbossa is Hungry_ from the movie's soundtrack)

(Fog fills the room)

Jake: What the heck is happening?

Logan: I don't know (lays a hand on his gun) and I don't really want to find out

(Serenity runs in)

Neofreak: You okay you look like you've seen a ghost

Serenity: No –pant- I saw –pant- something worst

Logan-White Wing-Neofreak & Jake: What?

Serenity: _The Black Peal_

**Serenity's POV**

I sat with Eve and cried. Simple as that; I had failed at keeping Angel away from Artemis because I wasn't thinking of _all_ the possible ways that Angel could be kidnapped. It also doesn't help I just found out my watch is _broken_!

The bullet only nicked Eve's wing slightly so now she was giving me a 'this is all my fault' look.

I didn't care if anyone found out about my wings now, one was bleeding slightly as it had gotten caught in a thorn bush on the way down; I used them as a shield from the outside world letting only my back be visible.

Someone used a finger to stop one of my tears. Angelo appeared out of thin air looking worried. I now started to sob. Of all the people in the world he was probably the one I didn't want to see now, same with Max.

"Hey what's happening, Serenity you're crying." Angelo said. "I know that dumb ass." I cried turning away from him.

"Serenity─" "Get away from me!" I yelled Forcing Angelo into a tree.

With that I got up and ran, Eve in my arms. I scrambled up a tree once I was sure Angelo wasn't following me and I continued to sob.

About five minutes later I was bored with just crying. The only one to talk to was Eve. Or myself.

"She killed him," I said tears still streaming down my face, "She killed my father. Artemis was going to kill mom to but she got away. Eve I'm scared, what if she kills Angel? What will Max─" I stopped my sentence half way as the branch beside me cracked.

Iggy lowered himself down sitting beside me in the natural seat the tree had made. "I'm sorry about your father; I know that you barely knew him so it's probably even harder. You see even though Max has a bit of a job already she wants us all to find our parents. We found my parents from an interview on TV. It was great to have my parents even though it meant I had to leave the Flock, but later when they found out about my wings they wanted people to interview me, put me into a show so they could make money off of me." Iggy said.

I leaned against Iggy trying _not_ to cry. Though that didn't work because more sooner than later I was crying into his chest. Iggy stretched his wings around me rubbing my back.

How could I have this much leakage? It had to stop. Right?

"I hear someone coming." Iggy whispered in my ear. I held my breath, stopped the sobbing but not the tears. Iggy pulled both of his wings in and so did I. A twig snapped as two figures walked into view.

"Erasers." I hissed angrily. "Come on, follow me." Iggy said moving at turtle pace up to the branch above us and to the one beside it.

"Just a moment." I said and held onto the branch tightly as I Detached. "Serenity what are you going?" Iggy murmured looking straight at me.

"Going to my anger management class." I said. I jumped down landing onto of one Eraser then beat the shit out of him while his partner wasn't looking.

I jumped away trying not to laugh as the Eraser stared at his partner. I snapped a twig with my foot just to get his jumpy.

"Who's there? Show yourself." He growled. "Okay." Iggy said dropping down and punching the Eraser smack dab in the face.

"You're nice." I said sarcastically when I was back in my body. Finally I had stopped crying, right now was the time to get rid of any evidence that I was crying. The big wet spot in Iggy's shirt didn't help.

"We should go find Max and the others. If there are any more Erasers they might need help." Iggy said going in a random direction.

When he didn't hear me following me he turned around.

"Serenity you coming?"

"I don't want to see Max right now."

Iggy gave me a sympathetic as my cell rang.

"Ye'llo?" I said flipping it open.

"We need you here right away."

"Angelo what am I, an undercover agent? 'We need you here right away' is what you say to an undercover agent when you find a bomb you have to safety disarm." I said.

"Songbird I'm not kidding around here, we need you here, and while you're at it find Iggy." Angelo said

"What's this about?"

"Doc sent a message."

* * *

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?!" I said staring at the message Dr. Elric sent: 7 15. 20 15. 17 21 5 2 5 3. 1 19 1 16.

Like I said, what the hell!?

"I've tried everything, but nothing came up on Google." Angelo said.

I stared at him in disbelief. "What!?" Angelo said.

"Google, Angelo? Googleisthe worst search engine ever! I was looking up stuff for ancient Rome and what do I get? How Canada started out, tell me what does that have to do with Rome!?" I said shaking my head. **(A/N: True story)**

"It's defiantly a code, though Nudge can't do anything with it." Fang said. I decided not to ask.

"What's the numbers?" Iggy asked.

"Seven fifteen period. Twenty fifteen period. Seventeen twenty-one five two five three period. One nineteen one sixteen period." Nudge said.

Iggy thought a while; I could almost see the light bulb go off above his head. "The alphabet has twenty-six letters right." He said.

"Yep." Total said. Ya take Angel but not their first target, geez these guys were not organized.

"Well what's the seventh letter of the alphabet?" Iggy asked.

"G." Gazzy said. Iggy nodded, "What's the fifteenth letter?"

"O." Max said.

"Go." Angelo put the two letters together. "The twentieth letter?"

"T I thing." I said.

"Go to… where?" Nudge said.

"Okay then what's the seventeenth letter?"

"Q."

"The twenty-first?"

"U."

"The fifth."

"E."

"The second?"

"B."

"And the third?" Iggy said smiling.

"C, Go to Quebec!" I said. "What's the last part?" Angelo asked.

"Figured that out while I was asking questions." Iggy said. "ASAP."

"What, why would he want us to go to Quebec, don't they speak like, all French there? We can't speak a thing of French!" Nudge said.

"_Cette sorte de suce mais ne craint jamais, vous m'ont." _I said.

"What!?" The whole Flock said in confusion.

"That sort of sucks but never fear you have me." I repeated this time in English.

"I think Dr. Elric said something about being part French. I wouldn't be surprised if he lived in Quebec." Angelo said.

"All right then." Max said. "Everyone get your packs, were going to Canada."

* * *

(Canons go off White Wing, Neofreak and Serenity are hiding behind a huge piece of broken house, Jake is throwing bombs at a big ship in the water, Logan's gun is going off at people who look like pirates,_ Will and Elizabeth_ is playing in the background)

White Wing: Where the hell is Akiko when you need her!? (House explodes)

Serenity: Where's Jack Sparrow when you need him?

Jake: Hey we're doing fine on our own thanks! (ducks as his bomb goes off)

Logan: Ya, well I'm running out of ammo so we're going to need help real fast

Neofreak (in praying position): Please someone eat the three bean chili [unwashed beans]

White Wing: You want somone to fart? Are you crazy?!

Serenity: Neofreak has a point, if the pirates smelt that they would be running for the hills (fountain blows up from canon ball)

Distant voice: What do you mean the rum's gone!?

Distant voice 2: Captain would you think of something more suitable than rum, there's a fight among us

Neofreak: I know that first line anywhere!

(Jack Sparrow runs past followed by Gibbs)

Serenity: Follow those pirates!

(Suddenly everything disappears, the group are back in Akiko's head)

_There you guys are! I turn on my Pirates of the Carribean soundtrack on for five hours and you all run off! I still need to still thank the reviewers! So thanks to **Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy and joemarnc **for reviewing and favoriting me_

White Wing: What the hell happened!?

_Do you know how many times I tryed to make this short!? Five times it went back to the last page and I hadn't saved the short!!!_

Angelo: I think we should end the chapter before Akiko starts dropping things in us

Everyone: Angelo what are you doing here!?!?!?!


	26. Brothers

**Chapter 24**

White Wing: Okay answer me when I ask, why the hell is Angelo here!?

_Geez Spazy Mc Spaxmention don't have to get snappy with me, well you'll have to figure that out a little later anyway I'm going to thank people here: _

Angelo: Thanks to _**Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x,**__** Qwaar-jet858,**__**MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy and joemarnc **_for reviewing/favoriting

_Thank you Angelo, hey where's Neofreak, Serenity, Logan and Jake? _

White Wing: There watching '_why's the rum gone_' by _DaJugglingFool_ on YouTube

Angelo: That song is very catchy

_I have 'I've got a jar of dirt' on my mp3 player_

White Wing: You're kidding me!

Angelo: Declaimer!!

White Wing: Why don't you do it?!

Angelo: You do it!

_I'll do it!_

(TV scrolls 'Akiko doesn't own Maximum Ride or it's characters, she owns OCs' on it's screen)

_Damn you TV!_

Angelo: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Nudge no offence or anything, but can you please shut up?" I said covering my ears.

We were flying off to BC, or little pit stop as we went to Quebec; I didn't know how chatty Nudge could get during flight.

Iggy smiled beside me, his wings beating in unison with mine. Angelo was flying a little ways below the Flock, Nudge was flying quite close to us with Gazzy, Max and Fang we flying in front.

"Okay guys let's get this straight, once we're in BC we'll stop at Vancouver for just a bit then we're on our way. I want to be in Quebec in three days." Max said. We all nodded.

Max was sure the kind of leader you'd want for the military, she was quite a bit more organized than the Erasers from the Organization. I mean come on, if you want to do a good job don't send those stupid Erasers people!

"I think," Angelo said coasting up to us, "That we should make a refueling stop at Seattle, then make our way to Vancouver."

"Back up you plan." Max said. "I was thinking that Nudge and Gazzy might get tired by the time we're over Seattle. It is in-between BC and here so that seems to be the best idea to stop there. Also you wouldn't believe it, there are virtually no Erasers in Seattle." Angelo said.

"Aw man, I wanted to test out something." Gazzy whined.

"No bombs." Max said. Gazzy pouted flying higher. "Gazzy makes bombs?" I asked Iggy.

"Ya he's my partner in crime with the bombs, before he would tell me what colour the wires were. But ever since I've gotten the power to feel colours I can tell which colour is which. Now we just make up designs for bombs and how different things together make the biggest boom." Iggy said a broad smile on his face.

"So you live up to your name, Pyro."

"Basically."

"Ah posing as a homeless, now this is on my list of fun things to do." I said sarcastically as we exited the ally way. I don't know why Max wanted us to look homeless, I was sure that Nudge wasn't liking this one bit.

"Max these clothes are so scratchy, cold too. I mean why do we have to wear these, we like, don't need a disguise, well not yet anyway. I mean like what is with these gloves? The fingers are missing." Nudge whined.

I defiantly looked like someone who has been living on the street for a while. I had gotten rid of my flats, traded them for worn out running shoes. My pants were taken from beside a dumpster, they smelled had rips and were worn out like my shoes. My shirt had many stains and went down to my knees; the leather jacket I was wearing was in pretty good condition, I had what Nudge had however these ones were meant to go to the knuckles, I was wearing a black tuque I was betting use to be white, and motorcycle goggles around my neck. My glasses were crack in one corner making me want to have contacts.

"What is with the motorcycle goggles anyway? You don't drive." Angelo said. The Flock had clumped into separate groups to make us look less suspicious. Iggy, Eve and Angelo were in my group as we walked (Eve on Iggy's shoulder) towards an area that had someplace where the feed food to the homeless.

"I like them, also they could be useful flying at high speeds, have you ever gotten a bug in your eye while flying?" I asked.

Angelo didn't answer, "Don't turn Fang on us Angelo." Iggy smiled.

"Come on we're almost there." Angelo mumbled walking fast. "How do you know where this is? I asked. Angelo sighed, "For the first couple days I stayed here with Eve, we went to the place up here. They don't ask questions, they know everyone's name, although they don't have files."

"How do you know they don't?" Iggy asked. "I asked some people; Sarah works there sometimes, she gave me a home for a month in BC before she sent me to PBA." Angelo said as the 'place' appeared.

It was more on the lines of a moving restaurant in a picnic area. People were lined up, some were sitting down at the tables, others were standing around eating.

We got in the lineup, quickly got our soup, sandwiches, moved over to the dessert, and hot chocolate table, got that stuff and sat down to wait for the rest of the Flock.

Fang came with Gazzy and Nudge; we just had to wait for Max.

"Angelo?"

We all turned, a woman in her early thirties was standing staring at Angelo.

"Sarah, good to see you again." Angelo said a smile on his face. "Why aren't you in PBA?"

Angelo stared at he like Sarah had no idea what she was talking about. Sarah glared at Angelo, his face paled slightly. "Well?" Sarah said impatiently.

Angelo snapped his hands out so they were facing Sarah. He moved one hand up, not moving it forward, the snapped it so his palm was facing the sky.

"Your miming tricks don't work on me you know that." Sarah said still glaring at Angelo. Oh great so we have a mime, wonderful. The one in the box at that.

Angelo gave a mischievous smile making me wonder. Sarah grabbed onto Angelo's collar bringing him up so he was looking her in the eye.

"Okay mime boy try to mime your way out of this." Sarah said. Angelo moved his arms back behind him, miming he was grabbing something heavy. From the look, a hammer?

He swung, Sarah dropped him grabbing onto her head. _'What the hell did you do!?'_ I thought getting up going to Sarah's side.

Angelo didn't answer he just stared at Sarah. "How did you do that?" Sarah winced as I helped her up.

'_I'm sorry it's just, oh man he got out.'_ Angelo said, telepathically. Sarah's head jerked up, she stared at Angelo with shock.

'_Damnit you spoke to her also!'_ I though.

"Angelo can I talk to you?"

We all turned again, this time Max was standing there also glaring at Angelo. _'I can't get up.'_ Angelo said hanging his head.

"Why not?" Max growled.

'_Because he won't let me.'_ Angelo said. _'Songbird tell me something, do I look different?'_

I looked at Angelo closely. Then I saw it, a little section of his hair was blond.

"Uh yes, right there." I said pointing at the section of his bangs that was differently coloured.

Angelo, with much difficulty, brought his hand up to his hair taking one stand out for him to see.

'_Damnit I can stop him now.' _Angelo said his hand shaking like something was trying to pull it down.

"Who?" Max asked.

Angelo turned; his right iris was red like he had put in a coloured contact.

'_His name is __Owen; the Organization tried an experiment that went wrong when we were seven. They wanted us to be able to telepathically speak to each other, our minds connected so we could tell what we were thinking all the time even though Owen couldn't read minds. But he was put into my mind instead. Every once in a while he's able to come out, taking over my body. He's my brother.' _

* * *

Logan: Why's the, why's the, why's the rum gone?

Neofreak: You're singing it wrong

White Wing: Don't sing it at all

_Yes please don't, that song is now stuck on my computer playing over and over on my YouTube quick list_

Jake (singing) : That's not good enough, that's not good enough

White Wing: Damn you shut up!

Angelo: Okay guys can we do this in a non-violent way?

Serenity: I agree with Angelo on this one guys

Neofreak (singing): You burnt all the food, the shade, the rum. You burnt all the food, the shade, the rum. You burnt all the food, you burnt all the food. The rum, the rum, you burnt all the rum

_My head!!!! _

Angelo: I have to go

White Wing: Huh?

(Angelo tries to walk away; White Wing grabs his arm and spins him around)

White Wing: Oh that's why

(Angelo's right eye is red)

Serenity: Owen!?


	27. Owen, Dogboy

**Chapter 25**

**_I don't own Maximum Ride, I own the OCs_**

**Thanks to **_**Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x,**__** Qwaar-jet858,**__** MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy, joemarnc and **__**Randomitis Sufferer**_

**Serenity's POV**

"My God Angelo you're heavy!" I said as we trudged on.

Max thought it would be best if people didn't see Angelo transform so we were moving him (ourselves) to an ally. Now both of his eyes were red, he had gotten slightly taller, and his bangs were completely blonde.

"Is there anything we should know about Owen, or his he just plain evil?" Iggy asked. _'No, I just_ _get annoyed when he comes out. I was born in this body, not him.'_ Angelo said. Even his connection to us was faint.

Angelo smiled, though I doubt it was him. '_Oh come on bro you don't have to be like that.'_ The voice was older than Angelo.

'_Owen I'm telling you you need to stop the frequent visits.'_ Angelo said angrily. _'I know you get angry at me for that but it is only fair Angelo. I had a body once to but those idiots of the Organization had to take it away from me.'_ Owen said.

There was a flash of blinding white. Once I could see again, I saw a tall boy with long blond hair, and red eyes. He was like Iggy, tall and skinny, however instead of being vampire white he was tanned. Owen stretched his arms with a smug on his face.

"I know that you're probably not going to like me for this." Owen said turning to me. Angelo was a friend, seeing this happen to him got me a little angry.

"Well one, I'm guessing you're the one who hit Sarah." I said. "I don't like people threatening my brother; I had to do something about it." Owen said.

"You didn't need to hit her." I said. Owen came up to me using a finger to tip my chin up.

"What are you─" "You look familiar." Owen muttered. I was confused, what did he mean?

'_What are you talking about?'_ Angelo asked.

I jumped scooting back till I was against Iggy. Owen looked at me, "You heard that did you?" he said.

'_Angelo remember what Dr. Elric said?'_ Owen asked. _'Uh yeah, he said that we might have a_ _cousin, Owen he wasn't so sure about that.'_ Angelo replied.

"I don't understand what you guys are saying." I said holding my head. "I think we found our cousin." Owen smiled.

"Whoa wait, what's going on here?" Max asked. Sarah nodded in agreement. Owen turned to Max, "Serenity can hear what Anglo's saying." He said.

"He's not, how would you say it? Visible? How can she hear him?" Nudge asked.

"Dr. Elric thought that it would be possible that, if there was, someone related to us would be able to hear both of us not matter what. Dr. Elric believed that it was more likely that we had a cousin since another sibling was way off." Owen said.

"Wait a minute how old are you?" Gazzy asked. Owen smiled, "Fourteen, Angelo is one year younger than me." Owen said. **(A/N: hope it doesn't say otherwise in the rest of the story)**

"Really? I thought Angelo was the same age as us." Iggy said.

'_Okay introductions are over, let me back!'_ Angelo snapped. _'Angelo I think I should stay out for_ _a bit, I've got a bad feeling_ _about something_.' Owen said.

Sarah finally spoke up, "Can someone tell me what is happening? I don't get this; Angelo has a brother in his mind and can hit me with a mime hammer. You're talking about some doctor who is talking about family possibilities," Sarah pointed at Owen, "Like you don't have one."

Owen looked down, "We don't have a family. Both of our parents are dead." Owen said. I somehow slipped landing on my bottom. I was scared to ask but I did anyway.

"Were they killed by the Organization?" I asked. My eyes started to water. Oh come on I'm not going to cry…; who am I kidding I'm a wuss.

Owen looked at me, "Yes."

No I'm not going to cry, I'll stay─

Angel's kidnapping flashed through my head, Artemis smiling, and then something I hadn't even seen. A man with a terrified face, Artemis with a gun, the gun shot, and the lifeless body of the man.

I knew who it was, it was dad.

When I came back to reality I was crying –damnit– huddled in a ball. "Serenity?" Owen said kneeling down in front of me.

"Get away from her." Iggy hissed. "Serenity, can you hear me?" Owen asked. I was so hot that I was cold, Owen's hand felt like an icepack against my forehead.

"She's burning up." Owen said letting Iggy check my temperature. "He's right."

I felt like I was going to be sick, I mean it. Iggy picked me up, he felt like cold stone. Great so everyone's turning into a vampire!

"Come on we can take her to my place." Sarah said.

"_We can trust her."_ Both Angelo and Owen said before I slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Owen's POV**

"Check all the records it could just be a coincidence." I said into my cell.

"I'm checking, I'm not finding." Dr. Elric said on the other end.

"Okay let's get something straight. She can hear Angelo; I want to be sure she's related to us before I do what I'm going to do." I growled.

"What would that be?" Dr. Elric asked.

"None of your business." I growled again.

"I would like to know what you're doing; they have to get to Quebec you know. They have to save Angel." Dr. Elric reminded me. Angel, I can't believe Artemis got her.

"I'm going to show her." I answered.

'_Do you know how that will end!? She won't be able to be around you if you do that Owen!'_ Angelo yelled at me. "That's not exactly the smartest thing to do, but go ahead. I'm not stopping you." Dr. Elric said. I closed my cell walking to the kitchen.

Sarah was preparing dinner as the group hadn't finished their first one. "Where's the rest of them?" I asked.

Sarah didn't look at me, "Max, Fang, Gazzy and Nudge are watching TV in the family room. Iggy is watching Serenity." Sarah said fiercely cutting some vegetables.

'_Owen this isn't smart,'_ Angelo said as I walked to the room Serenity was in, _'She's already sick. Maybe you should wait.' _

'_Angelo if I wait it will be too late.'_ I thought knocking on the door.

"What?" Iggy mumbled like he knew it was me. I sighed going in.

"How is she?" I asked. Serenity was whiter than Iggy; her glasses were beside her on the table.

'_I feel sorry for her.'_ Angelo said. _'Don't we both?'_ I thought. "We checked her temperature a while ago, it's really high." Iggy said.

I sat beside him placing a hand on Serenity's head. "Serenity, I need you to wake up." I whispered.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open; she grabbed her glasses putting them on. "Owen, what happened?" Serenity asked faintly.

I took hold of her wrist. Iggy looked in my direction wondering what I was doing. "I'm going to need you to relax." I said. Lightly placing the fingers of my other hand on her forehead, I morphed.

Serenity's mouth dropped for her to scream but nothing happened.

"You're a, Eraser." Serenity breathed.

* * *

(White Wing is beating the shit out of Owen)

Serenity: White Wing stop! You're going to kill him!

White Wing: Serves –punch– him –punch– right!

(Owen grabs onto White Wing's fist to stop her, glaring)

Owen: Not my fault that I'm an Eraser, unlike most of them I wasn't born this way

_Bad girl White Wing!_

(Glass jar falls trapping White Wing)

White Wing: (beating on glass) Damn you!

Owen: Thanks Akiko

_No prob. Thank God that Fanfiction is back to normal!_

Logan: Normal!? With us here, it's defiantly not normal

Jake: Just wondering but what do you want as a job?

_My career you mean? My main one is being a writer; I'll defiantly thank Fanfiction in my first published book. My second would be an actress, either for film or plays. My last one would be, I don't know, would be righting screen play I guess. Anything with writing would be nice; my main dream would be seeing one of my books turned into a successful movie_

Neofreak: I think it would be cool for you to get a book published

Owen: Even though we won't be in it I think people will like it

Serenity: What do you mean?

Owen: You see, a lot of people like the shorts, they've reviewed so

Jake: So where do you get ideas?

_For my stories, I get my ideas from music. I thank all artists who make music, for without you I couldn't write_

Logan: How good are you at poetry?

_Do you really want to go there?_

Logan: Nope


	28. A News Interview

**Chapter 26**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, I own OCs**

**Thanks to **_**Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x, Qwaar-jet858, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy, joemarnc and Randomitis Sufferer **__**for reviewing/favoriting**_

**Serenity's POV (If you're wondering Total and Akila were left with Ms Parker and Keira) **

Iggy was out cold, and I had an Eraser Owen in front of me.

Why wasn't I screaming?

Owen removed his hands from my head and wrist sitting back in his chair giving a sigh of relief. "How-what-why-" I stumbled over my words.

He was what I call full morph; the Erasers I fought seemed to have three stages of looks. The first one where they looked like male supermodels (which Owen didn't look like), the second stage they had bulging muscles, sharp-fang-like teeth, pointy ears, broad noses, hands with claws and some fur on the back of their forearms. The last one was downright wolf men and more like talons than anything; aka: a hell lot sharper, longer claws than mine.

Owen had gotten bigger from his morph; he was not getting through the door if he stood at full height.

"What happened to Iggy?" I asked looking over to him. "Sorry I should have told you. If I don't do that to someone when I morph they fall unconscious. As long as someone is touching me or the person I'm touching or standing far enough away then they don't faint. Although when I morph next time you won't faint." Owen said in a deep voice.

Suddenly I was better, why or how I don't know. Owen morphed back to his first stage, rolling his shoulders.

"Does it hurt?" I wondered out loud. "Sort of, doesn't help I'm the oldest Eraser ever." Owen said with a weak smile.

"Old, didn't you say you were fourteen?" I said. Owen nodded, "That's the thing, Erasers only go up to six years, and I've been going for thirteen years."

"Is Angelo an Eraser also then?"

'_Ya, when Owen merged into my mind, my DNA altered by a big jump. They were surprised I'm still alive. Then again the Organization probably think that I'm dead.'_ Angelo said.

"MAX!!!" Nudge screamed.

Owen jumped up turning around. Nudge was standing at the door, horror fixed on her face.

"Run!" I snapped at Owen. He jumped out the window and I followed after him.

"This isn't good, this isn't good." Owen said sliding down the slanted roof on his feet. "You think, Nudge saw you morph, I won't be trusted by the Flock anymore, what could be better?" I said sarcastically as we toke to the sky.

I looked down to see Max glaring up at us; Iggy was stumbling out of the window.

"Serenity, come back!" He yelled after me. I thought of turning around, Owen grabbed onto my wrist pulling me along. "Even if I can't read you mind I know what you're thinking. They can go ahead to rescue Angel, we'll catch up later." Owen said.

Suddenly Owen was ripped away from me as a UFO (not really) crashed into him. Owen flipped in the air losing altitude. I shot towards him grabbing onto his wrists.

I turned my head to see Max speeding towards us. I purposely flipped sideways for her to miss me; however gravity and G force were not on my side. Owen's weight caused us to pinwheel to the ground until I let go of Owen.

Owen rammed into a tree grabbing onto the branches for support. Max glared at me as I hovered there.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "Serenity he's an Eraser, the enemy. Just because you think he's your cousin doesn't change that." Max said fiercely. There was a flash of white behind me as Angelo replaced Owen.

"Does that make me the enemy also!?" Angelo said.

Max shot towards Angelo, I rammed into her making her spin of target. "Get going!" I snapped, Angelo got off the tree flying off.

Max kicked me in the stomach making my breath come out in a _whoosh_. I fell towards the ground before Eve caught me speeding after Angelo.

"Hold on!" Angelo yelled as we exceeded 500 m/hr. How I was able to handle that speed I'll never know.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Why couldn't you just not attack him!?" Iggy snapped slamming his fist on the table.

"Iggy she went with him, that's all there is to it. She could have stayed." I said.

"Then I'm going." Iggy said. I grabbed onto his arm before he could walk or run away. "Don't go after her Iggy, we have to save Angel. It looks like Serenity doesn't." I said.

"That's a lie; she was crying after Angel was kidnapped, she wouldn't leave Angel with the Organization." Iggy growled wrenching my arm off and running out the open door.

"Nice Max, just great." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

We stopped at BC like we planed renting a hotel room. Eve was back to her human form, brushing my hair right now.

"Iggy's not going to be happy about this." I said. Angelo turned his head from where he was standing by the window. "Ya your right. He's going to be bombing from Seattle to California for sure." Angelo said.

The TV was going on the news; I was hoping we could find something about Angel on there.

"And more on the news hour, the circus is back in town. The Cyan Circus is booming in business, taking on the classic circus look, with magicians to lion tamers. Circus star Livia Conner is the main attraction of the big top; she's a familiar face here as we broad casted her kidnapping just a year ago. We were fortunate enough to interview her." The man said as the face of a girl around twelve with blonde hair, faded blue-grey eyes and a nice smile came up.

"I'm Ron Aarons with Livia Conner and Livia, is it true that you are the ring master of the Cyan Circus?" Ron asked turning to Livia.

Livia smiled, "Sort of, I am many things for the Cyan Circus, though I'm not the one who runs it. I'm mainly the opening act, along with the lion trainer of the circus." Livia answered.

"I heard that you've had to sue people for showing footage of you on the Internet, is that true?" Ron asked.

"Ya I've had to go onto YouTube to take off videos of me in my main act. We've won every case; you have to pay to see my act so we have tight security to make sure there's no video or pictures during my act, there is however that little slip where someone sneaks in a video camera or uses their cell phone to take video." Livia said.

"Now you use music from other artists for the circus, I also know you use the song Circus by Brittney Spears." Ron said.

Livia laughed, "Yes I actually got to ask Brittney if I can use her song for the circus' theme song. She agreed so that's my first act, I get to show off what I can do along with singing. Actually I could be the circus itself; I can walk on a tightrope, I can 'breath' fire, I'm an acrobatic, I can do magic and I can make animals do tricks. Though the circus wouldn't be successful without the many people in it, from the professionals to the people who have no talent but are funny that bring in the humor of our show." Livia said smiling.

"So if possible could I or even the watchers be in the Cyan Circus?" Ron asked. "Absolutely, if you have talent then yes. We have a six year old tightrope walker, a seventeen year old knife thrower, along with our fifty year old strong man." Livia said.

"Fifty year old, wow that's an old strong man. Who else do you have?" Ron asked. "Well we have many magicians that interact with the audience; we have the 'freaks' that circus' have, from our reptile boy to our small girl who likes the trapeze. We have many dancers too, a lot of them from China. Ah, that's about it." Livia said.

"Thank you Livia." Ron said shaking her hand. "Likewise Ron."

"People, Livia Conner the twelve year old circus star."

"Angelo, let's go to the circus." I said getting an idea.

* * *


	29. Circus

**Chapter 27**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, I own the OCs**

_**Thanks to Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x, Qwaar-jet858, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy, joemarnc, Randomitis Sufferer and **__**elmosworld1717**__**for reviewing/favoriting**_

**Serenity's POV**

"Why do we want to go to the circus again?" Angelo asked as we walked towards the big tent in the middle of the PNE. "I've got a gut feeling." I said. "Weren't you watching the news?"

"Oh so that's where we're going." Angelo said. _'Make sure you don't miss a thing, we haven't_ _been to a circus before.'_ Owen said. "The circus is awesome; you are going to love it." I said as we got in line.

Eve didn't want to come with us, she was staying at the hotel and would come and get us when she found something.

"Ticket for two." I said when we got to the ticket counter. "That will be twenty dollars please." The man said not even acknowledging we were dressed like homeless.

We paid going to find seats; Angelo bought some cotton candy and jumbo popcorn. "Dude don't make yourself sick. I was already there." I said glumly.

We were seated relevantly close to the dirt center ring. Other venders walked down the rows' side trying to sell their stuff.

'_So what do they do in a circus?'_ Owen asked. "Do I really have to explain? Just watch, the show is about to start." I said nodding towards the stage. People were done being seated and the lights were dimming down to a black.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated and stay seated as our circus takes place in a dark place." Spot lights started to weave in and out of each other, going into the audience and the men standing with their hands behind their backs at each entrance to the rows from the top.

The instrumental started, the spot lights finally focused on Livia; the crowd went insane. With a top hat, high heel boots, a red shirt and black dress jacket (does that make sense) Livia stood facing away from the audience.

Turning around she stretched both of her cuffs producing two doves.

"_There's only two types of people in the world:  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, I gotta be first_

_"I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot_

_"When I put on a show  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_"I'm like a performer  
The dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready  
Hope that you feel the same_

_"All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus_

_"Don't stand there watching me  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus_

_"There's only two types of guys out there:  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware_

_"I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot_

_"When I put on a show  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_"I'm like a performer  
The dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready  
Hope that you feel the same_

_"All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus_

_"Don't stand there watching me  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus_

_"Let's go!  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm running this  
Like, like, like, like a circus  
Yeah, like a what?  
Like, like, like, like a circus_

_"All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circusLivia sang._

_"Don't stand there watching me  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus_

_"All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus_

_"Don't stand there watching me  
Follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus."_

The dance was really good and everyone was screaming at the end. Someone threw Livia a bouquet of flowers which she caught with I smile.

"Okay, whoa everyone calm down. Now who threw theses to me?" Livia asked holding the flowers above her head.

A hand shot up; from here I could see it was a little girl. Livia gave a big smile, "Richard would you mind in bringing this young lady down here please?" Livia asked the man at the top of our row.

He went down put the laughing girl on his shoulder taking her down to the ring. "Hey there what's your name?" Livia asked the girl.

"Alexia." The girl said bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Well Alexia thank you for the flowers."

"I didn't get them, my dad did. He was too embarrassed to throw them." Alexia said pointing to a man that was sitting beside her seat. We all laughed, the man tried to make himself smaller. Livia laughed also taking one of the roses out of the bouquet. Placing both hands over top of the flower she asked Alexia what she wanted the most.

"I always wanted a hamster, a black and white one." Alexia said. Livia smiled opening her hands a bit. Out of the hole a little head wiggled its way out. People were clapping as Alexia toke the white and black hamster back to her seat.

"Richard I need you to get some supplies for Alexia for after the show if you please." Livia said.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls we will be starting our show for tonight, from the Cyan Circus!"

* * *

"Oh man this is awesome! If we didn't have to rescue Angel I would join the circus." Angelo said during intermission. Livia hadn't come back on since her first act half an hour ago; however the show was superb so far. "You really want to? Man I thought the world not knowing of us was what we're doing." I said.

'_I wouldn't want to be in the circus, we'd be in the 'freak' category.'_ Owen said.

I nodded; they had people even freakier than us. The reptile boy was slightly scary. Then there was the two headed dog, along with all kinds of freak animals of nature. From what Angelo has told me we were given the bird DNA (cat for me also) before we were born, so we weren't freaks of nature.

"Well it's about to start again so let's go!" I said.

We all sat down, in five minutes the intermission should be over.

"Yes Livia's coming out next mom." A boy behind us said. I turned around, "Really?" I said. The boy smiled at me nodding, "Yep, and it's her coolest act ever! I don't want to spoil it though." He said.

"Hey once we're done our job we're coming back here." Angelo told me. "I defiantly what to see this again."

'_I've got a feeling we won't be able to come back.'_ Owen said. Angelo sighed, _'You and your bad_ _gut feelings. I bet if you didn't listen things wouldn't happen.'_

'_If I didn't listen,'_ Owen shot back. _'Both of us would be dead.'_

"Will you both quit it? Your making my head hurt." I hissed jabbing my elbow into Angelo's side. Well I hit something hard, either he had something underneath his jacket or his side was _really _hard.

'_My side is not hard.'_ Angelo said. "Is too." I hissed under my breath.

The lights dimmed again. Wow we were fighting amongst ourselves for five minutes. More music played as the crowd cheered once again.

Livia came from behind the curtain, in a simple plain deep green dress. She walked up, two lions following behind her, walking onto the over sized short stools. Livia ran one hand down one lion's back; it acted like a house cat, as did the other one when she did the same thing.

The men at the tops of the rows came down, all holding torches as more exotic animals came out all flowing out from two sides to sit around the rim, barking, yipping, chirping, trumpeting and making other sounds. The bigger animals stood sat behind Livia, the smaller ones up front.

Suddenly everything was quiet as Livia walked to center stage standing in front of a torch that had been put in the middle of the ring. I leaned forward, drawn to the fire.

"The meeting has begun, please rise Elite council member." Livia said looking around the animals. The middle of the ring of animals stood up, a red tail fox. "Come forth." Livia ordered.

The fox walked up so she also was standing in front of the torch, looking up at the twelve year old.

A man came up, to pieces of a fabric in his hands. He placed one over top of the fox covering her completely; Livia bowed her head as the man put the other over to op her also.

The animals erupted in noise, causing Angelo to grip his ears. The noise wasn't very pleasant although the audience didn't seem to mind it. The man gripped the cloth that was over the fox throwing it off.

Everyone clapped as the simple make-it-disappear act had been pulled. Something unexpected happened; the torch i in the middle of the stage fell over knocking right into the clothed form of Livia.

The cloth collapsed as it had no support underneath it, catching fire. The animals once again began to make noise, the lions' roar and the monkeys' screeching hurt my ears.

Okay so the old magician disappears, what was so great about Livia, what made her sue people for videotaping her?

The fire went out the monkeys cleared it away. Two more men came out, the same fabric in their hands. The held it taunt and tight as they laid it down on the ground carefully. What the hell were they doing?!

Like a flower sprouting in fast forward, something grew up underneath the cloth, the animals made their racket. People were already clapping, it was quite fascinating that that happened so I could see why we were clapping.

A hand from underneath the fabric grabbed the top of it whipping it off, cheers from the people and the animals alike filled the tent.

Me and Angelo sat in shock silence.

"There is just no fucking way this is possible." Angelo breathed.

"My God." I agreed.

Now I know, now I know why Livia sued people, why she didn't want this getting out on the internet.

She had the ears and tail of a red tail fox.

* * *

White Wing: You keep forgeting us in chapters

_Oh really?_

Serenity: Ah ya, like the last one

Neofreak: Stop ganging up on Akiko guys

Jake: I can't find my bomb anywhere!!

Angelo: That's the least of our troubles, wait till the next chapter

Neofreak: What why!?

Logan: Akiko has short Writer's Block end the chapter!!!!


	30. Where Kids Are Chased By Cars

**Chapter 28- Where Kids Are Chased By Cars**

_Yo have any of the reviewers other than Electroclasm read my profile yet?_

White Wing: Why the hell would they want to read your profile!?

_Be quiet you! _

Logan (singing): Roflmao

Jake, Neofreak & Serenity (singing): Do, do, do-do

Logan (singing): Roflmao

Jake, Neofreak & Serenity (singing): Do, do, do-do

Logan (singing): Roflmao

Jake, Neofreak & Serenity: That's it we're done, you need to thank the reviewers

Logan: Aww come on we were doing great, oh well thanks to _**Olympiangirl, Alex**__**Knight, goldeneyez-x, Qwaar-jet858, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy, joemarnc, Randomitis Sufferer**_,_**elmosworld1717, jumpfurjoy **_and _**akatsukigirl1230**_for reviewing/favoriting

Neofreak: The problem is that we don't own that song; neither does Akiko own Maximum Ride

_Grative flak I'm supposed to do the bloiting declaimer_

Angelo: Why don't you just swear you're allowed to, since I think only Oxhorn should use his swear words

Logan: (to Akiko) Your mom's a kodo

_You did not just say that!_

White Wing: What the hell is a kodo, and how would you know what it is!?

Logan: Watch some of Oxhorn's video's on YouTube, or play WOW

Neofreak: What is WOW?

Serenity: You two need to use a computer more often; WOW is like the best game ever, even though I can't go over level 5 T-T

Jake: I didn't know you played World of Warcraft Serenity

White Wing: Finally I know what WOW means!

(Jackson falls on top of White Wing)

Jackson: What am I doing here again; Electroclasm has to write me into my story!?

Logan: What is he doing here, we don't need him here!?

Neofreak: (covering her ears) Too many people exclaiming questions!

Hat (singing): Dance people dance, you've got on your dancing pants…

Jackson: Who or what is that? Wait a minute is it singing?!

Neofreak: That's Hat the Singing Turtle. Oxhorn owns him

Logan: You flaking walking declaimer!

_

* * *

_

**Serenity's POV **

I think me and Angelo have a bit of a power; every time we gap at something shocking something bad happens. In this case full morphed Erasers dropped from the sky (ripped through the tent) landing in the dirt ring as Livia turned horror fixed on her face.

The animals all made frightened noises to horrible to describe as they ran past the five Erasers, behind the curtain.

Now one Organization subject looking kinda girl fearing Erasers snaps everything into perspective as both me and Angel jumped over the other rows of people landing on either side of Livia.

"You kids are quite bravely stupid to come and face us." The leader of the Erasers said. Why the people weren't screaming caught onto me awhile later because they thought this was part of the show.

"Stupid huh? Well you're quite stupid to be ruining our time at the circus. It's his first time you freaking fur balls." I said pointing at Angelo.

Now looks like Erasers don't like being called fluffy, fuzz ball, fur ball, fluff ball, doggie or anything that relates to a cute dog.

"Let's see who's laughing when all your bones are broken." The Eraser growled. "Let's see whose laughing," I said flexing my fingers bring my claws out, "When you're dead."

I shot at him raking my claws against his cheek. I kneed him in the groin then smashed his chin upwards snapping his head back. He fell to the ground dead; I was going to go after the others when Angelo stopped me.

"Get down!" He yelled. I hit the ground just as bullets flew through the air.

Now the people started screaming as they found out this wasn't part of the show. They all ran for the exits and were doing that for most of the fight.

Livia crossed her arms in front of her face to protect herself as more bullets rained out. Ones that went her direction bounced a couple feet away from Livia falling harmlessly to the ground.

From Livia's shocked face I deducted that she had no idea what the hell just happened. Taking this moment while the Eraser was staring in confusion at Livia, I ran up to him clapping my hands over his ears.

He screamed out in pain (like we needed anymore screaming) I kicked his gun away turning to fight another Eraser. Angelo dashed towards one promptly getting into a fist fight with him. One rammed me into the bleachers pinning me with his weight alone. I struggled to get away, and he wrapped his hands around my neck. I grabbed onto his arms desperately trying to claw my way out of his grip as he slowly choked me.

Livia was cowering in fear her ears fold back; she wasn't going helping me.

Damn I was _not_ in a good spot. It was harder to breathe now; the Eraser was not completely choking me, however soon he would as his grip tightened.

Suddenly there was a figure behind my strangler. I heard the sound of two swords being unsheathed, then the gruesome sound of blade slashing flesh.

The Eraser slumped forward letting go of me. Angelo was standing there, two samurai (I think that's the wrong word) swords in his hands covered in blood.

"So that's what was under your jacket." I said my face paling.

"You would have made us leave right away. Thankfully I didn't tell you, if I did these Erasers would have gotten Livia." Angelo said.

Spinning around he plunged both swords into the last Eraser that tried to sneak up on him. "Damn idiots, you stained my swords. You guys bleed too much." Angelo muttered as I walked up beside him.

"No damn you."

We spun around; the first Eraser Angelo sliced at was getting to his feet.

I Forced him back higher into the bleachers were her knocked over a torch that was still lit. "Come on!" I yelled grabbing Livia's arm.

We ran out of the tent, Angelo creating a hole for us, as the bleacher, along with the Eraser caught fire. I pulled Livia along as we both ran for it trying to find a way to get out of here.

From here I could see in the opposite direction at the front gate a mass of cars with half morphed Erasers getting out, pushing people aside.

"You know we can't get away from them on foot right?" Owen asked. I looked over to him, "Good to see you out in the open, take a kid." I said throwing Livia onto Owen's back.

He stumbled regaining his run as he glared at me. "You could have given more of a warning." He said

"I said have a kid, that's the best warning I can think of."

"That's sick."

I rolled my eyes as I spotted something useful. A man was getting into his van, the ones that serial killers are stereotyped to have, with one side-sliding door wide open.

"Pardon me." I said shoving him out of the way. "Come on I've got our getaway." I said vigorously motioning to the open side door.

The man who's car I was jacking stood in fear when he saw the two swords covered in blood as Owen jumped into the sliding door and I jumped into the driver's seat both of us closing the doors at the same time.

"Thanks." I said out the open window as I started up the car putting it into drive, putting my seatbelt on. I stomped on the gas; the car jerked forward speeding away from the front gate.

"Lady and gentleman please fasten your seatbelts the ride going to get bumpy." I said as we crashed through a metal wired fence.

Owen difficulty got into the front seat doing up his seatbeltat the same time as Livia in the back. "How do you know how to drive?" Owen asked clearly.

"Grand Theft Auto." I said smiling keeping my eyes on the road.

Owen stared at me with a 'oh shit' kind of look. Cars honked at me as we sped through traffic, weaving in and out of the cars.

"The Port Mann Bridge is up ahead, you go in there and we'll have an accident." Livia said in the back. I glanced at her through review mirror.

"Thanks for tell me, hold on!" I yelled flipping the right turn signal on. At the first intersection I came to, I pulled a sharp U turn into the lane going away from the bridge. I flicked the turn signal off.

"At least you safely turned." Owen said holding onto the little bar above the door that you hung snazzy clothes on. Weaving in and out of traffic again I sped ahead towards Surrey, away from the Pacific National Exhibition or PNE.

"This. Is. Awesome!" I said as I avoided crashing into a little old lady in her car. "Awesome? You're going to get us killed you homeless maniac!" Livia yelled in the back.

We went over a speed bump, to do nothing but the car flying about three feet in the air before landing on the ground and once again speeding off.

"WAAAHOOOO!" I yelled laughing.

"I didn't know you like cars. This much." Owen said. "Ya, if we got a Mustang I would be a lot happier." I answered.

That's went the sirens came on five cars behind us. "Finally the cops have arrived!" I said flooring it.

"You think this is good!?" Livia said. I had a huge smile on my face nodding, "Aww ya, this is an adrenaline rush." I said drifting again to avoid a police car that came at me from the other direction.

"Alright we need to find the best way to Surrey from here." I said.

"Turn right at King George."

I Looked down to see a built in GPS.

"Okay then, on King George it is." I said.

* * *

**Livia's POV**

I stared at the girl who was driving as she skidded, drifted and slid to avoid police. She was smiling like she was playing a fun game, the boy was holding onto anything he could for his life to stop him from being thrown around.

I had found one of those pulled down TV thing in the back; I could see our car on TV, police following behind.

"You're on TV." I said. The girl gave a big grin stretching so she could wave at the helicopter above us.

"What are you doing, trying to become Canada's most wanted?!" I exclaimed.

"Come on don't you think this is fun?" the girl asked.

"No." I said at the same time as the blonde boy in front. She shrugged flooring it again, speeding up King George.

"Turn left in two lights." The GPS droned.

When we flew over a speed bump, dodged a police car, missed a pedestrian all at the same time the girl laughed waving out the window as two police cars crashed into a fire hydrant trying to avoid the pedestrian we catapulted over.

Even though I had my seatbelt on I was still rolling around as the car drifted into the intersection turning left.

"Are we in a drag race or something!?" the boy asked our maniac driver. Finally she had another expression instead of pure enjoyment. She looked concernedly at the speed monitor on the dash.

Police sirens wailed behind us getting closer.

"I've maxed out the speed. If I had a flat highway we could go faster but the turns and constant weaving is slowing us down." She said.

A flash of white light blinded me as a new voice entered our screwed situation.

"You say you want to go fast. I can do fast."

The girl's maniac smile returned while she nodded excitedly. "Go for it." She answered simply.

The brown haired boy smiled, he unbuckled his seatbelt opening his door far enough so he could get out.

"Is the door locked?" he asked me. I nodded and he climbed out.

I watched the pull down TV screen seeing him close his door, holding on since his window was rolled down, standing on one of the built in steps.

"One of the passengers is getting out of the van; we have no idea what he's doing. To avoid causing him serious injury we're not going to shoot him." The helicopter that was broadcasting the chase was connected to the main police car of the chase, so the guy was taking to the broadcaster and somebody back at HQ.

The boy moved onto the side door gripping the handle, once again he was standing on the built in step. He kept facing the van so no one could see his face as he reached on hand to the corner of the van "It looks like he's trying to get to the back of the van or either jump onto ours. It's hard to tell and I doubt he'll make it, whatever he's doing." The police officer said.

'_I need some help here.'_

I jumped when I heard his voice in my head. Wow this was a strange day.

'_Ah sure…um…what's your name?'_ I thought.

'_Angelo, if possible find something to give me a grip out here.'_ The boy said.

I looked around the van for anything to use. Okay CD player, not going to work, stick, good choice but it might break…Bingo; I picked up an ice scrapper. I unbuckled my seatbelt crawling to the back of the van holding onto a ledge that had a cup holder.

'_Watch the window.' I_ thought and smashed the end of the ice scrapper through the window making it as close to Angelo as possible.

Thankfully the whole window didn't smash out because that would have screwed my plan. The car swerved to the left slamming me into the opposite wall of the van.

"Oww…" I moaned looking up at the TV screen. Angelo used the handle to climb onto the back standing sort of hunched over on the little step, gripping the handles for his dear life.

'_Okay I'm never doing __**that**__ again.'_ Angelo said.

"Hey don't be wrecking the car!" the girl snapped. She jerked the wheel to the right making the van turn into an ally.

I clutched the seat in front of me while the van bumped up and down, running over and running into garbage. Via TV I saw Angelo being showered by garbage.

"The boy is now on the back of the van which has turned into an ally way. The boy looks around fifteen or so." The police officer reported.

'_I would rather have a shower with water, not garbage please.'_ Angelo said with an annoyed tone.

'_You have to wait till we're out of the ally!'_ The girl yelled without speaking so I guessed Angelo was holding a telepathic conference.

"You might want to turn." I said seeing police cars blocking the exit on the TV.

'_Hold on Angelo!'_ the van veered left, going up an attached ally way. "If we don't get out of this I'm blaming you." I told the girl when we got back on the road.

'_Don't turn, weave, swerve, veer, slid, drift, stop or speed up until I tell you.' _Angelo ordered.

On the TV Angelo dangled one leg above the road, the police car was a little ways behind us. Cars had parted like Moses and the Red Sea while the van tore down the road.

The police officer stopped narrating as we watched Angelo pull his stunt.

In seconds he put his foot down, the other jerked of the step, and then he was running, holding onto the handles of the doors to keep up with the van. He had to be like me, a regular person wouldn't have been able to keep a grip, or stay running behind us for this long. "He's running behind the van, this is incredible!" the police officer said.

'_Floor it.'_

She did as he said; we shot off leaving the police behind because of the extra speed that Angelo was giving us by _pushing_ the van.

"YYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!" The girl screamed.

Things were going by in one big blur, even the helicopter couldn't find us on the news as it was filming police driving blindly around not knowing where we went.

"Achieved max speed!" the girl yelled out. I could hear Angelo laughing outside.

The next half hour was filled with swerving past cars at lighting pace, before we drove into a forest.

Crap!

"Don't run into a─" my sentence was cut short at the car jerked to a stop, the air bags deployed and I flew into the front seat.

"Tree." I finished although it was too late.

The girl was laughing as she shakily got out, I was surprised at the speed we were going we didn't die at impact with the tree or the car didn't sandwich us with inertia and tree.

I opened the passenger door collapsing to my knees once I was out.

"That was awesome!" Angelo panted.

"Because of you," I said making Angelo and the girl peak around the van, "I'm never getting into another car ever again. Now I guess I'll follow you since my life now sucks and my career is over."

"Really, well get ready to run." The girl said.

"'Cuz running is our life."

* * *

Angelo: Where's Serenity?

White Wing: I put her into a straight jacket and into a nut house room, we made the mistake by going past a really nice looking Mustang

Neofreak: She started twitching

Logan: Next thing you know it she's behind the driver's seat

_All of this chapter was written while listening to Run Away by Avril Lavigne _

Jake: What does that have to do about Serenity being in the nut house?

_I don't know, maybe cuz it was the first time you say Serenity's liking for cars_

White Wing: You know you use 'as' to much right?

_Yes I know, I'm working on getting rid of that_

_Well we must go, my cinnamon buns are calling me! (gahk I suck at spelling!)_

All: Cinnamon buns!?


	31. A Talk That Should Have Never Come Up

**Chapter 29- A Talk That Should Have Never Come Up**

…

…

…

White Wing: What's with the silence?

Jake: (shrugs) I don't know, Akiko is think about something maybe?

…

…

Logan: Does anybody think that she's got Writer's Block?

(Serenity, Angelo, Neofreak, Jake, Jackson and White Wing raise their hand)

Logan: Rriigghhtt

…

…

Jackson: I hate this silence! When can I go back to Electroclasm!? (silence)

…

…

Logan (singing very badly): O, stay away from those crooked elves, they look like women and they smell like hell-

Jake: Be'eth quiet Logan, you knoweth you can't sing (Jake is wearing a green helmet, Logan is wearing a Indiana Jones looking kinda hat)

Neofreak: Where did that come from!? Wait a minute this is from Inventing Swearwords 3! That belongs to Oxhorn; I think this is what Akiko wants to do, since she doesn't own Maximum Ride

Logan: But I'm bored d00d, keke

_Pause_

Logan (keeps singing): There aint no creature in the land or sea quite as dear to me as the great kodo!

Jake: Gah, stop singing, forsooth! You doth grating stink!

White Wing: I dunno, I think it enlightens the mood

Jake: Then sing something else

Logan (singing again): Is a long way, to Tipperary-

Jake: **NOT**that. Okay I goeth home (group stops walking, Serenity, Angelo, Jackson and Neofreak have disappeared)

White Wing: No don't go we're already here!

Jake: What the flak dost thou meaneth? This is a bloitting desert! (turns to desert that stretches for miles)

White Wing: No, turn around

(Jake turns around)

Jake: Oh…but this doth be a crater

White Wing: That's right, it's the Un'Goro Crater. This is where we will find the Master of Euphemisms

Logan: The Master of wha, n00b?

White Wing: The Master of Euphemisms…

(Logan stares blankly)

White Wing: The reason we're out here to begin with…

(Logan stares blankly)

White Wing: You know, we're trying to get more blits to use our swear words, so we're going to ask the Master of Euphemisms for help…

(Logan still stares ._.)

White Wing: Bah, let's just jump already. You both brought your Parachute Cloaks, right?

Jake: Waiteth a grating minute! What dost thou mean jump? There doth be a perfectly good trail over there! (points to trail sixteen feet away)

White Wing: Ya but this is faster

Jake: It's also dumb. If we take the trail we'll be perfectly safe if we jump we could hurteth ourselves!

Logan: Lol n00b, u r scaredy pants (jumps down, as he floats away he shouts out _lololololololo_)

White Wing: See perfectly safe (she also jumps shouting _weeeeeeeeee_)

(Jake grumbles also jumping)

**End of Scene 1**

**Beginning of chapter 29**

**Serenity's POV**

"Why Saskatchewan?" I asked Livia as we flew over Edmonton, Alberta. Livia coasted up to us, her pitch black wings were a heck lot bigger than her height meaning if Livia was taller her wings would still support her.

"Well I think you could use a makeover and my friend lives in a small town there. He could clean you guys up so we can keep going to Quebec or what not." Livia said. _'At least I don't have_ _to get a haircut.'_ Eve said. She was like a little kid even though she looked like a young adult.

"You're getting redone also Eve." I said. Eve rolled her eyes massaging her temples.

"So I believe that we're getting new clothes right?" Angelo said looking down at himself.

"I don't have any money Angelo." I informed him. "I do, just enough to get new clothes and a makeover." Livia said shaking a wallet in the air. "Put that away before you drop that, I want some money ya know." I said glaring at the wallet.

Livia put the wallet back in her pocket shaking her head. "Livia I just have to comment about both you and Angelo, I envy you both since you guys have had your wings since you were born. I just got mine." I said.

Livia shook her head. "Actually no, I haven't had my wings forever. A year ago I was taken from my home after my parents died in a car accident. The Erasers toke me while I was watching NCIS, I remember that. They were so strong; most of my bones were broken in just minutes before they knocked me out. I woke up in a cage with the wings, and one really bad scaly rash. They had put the wings in and did things to my DNA; they tried putting in lizard, although that didn't really work. My original DNA didn't seem to want to take the lizard DNA and soon rejected it. The Whitecoats were surprised that the rest of my DNA didn't unravel also. After about six other failed attempts the red tail fox DNA caught on. It's the only thing that sticked, actually the Whitecoats kept talking on that my DNA was quite extraordinary since every single subject they had tried to do that to died soon after. With the help of Whiz, a friend that I had made, we escaped, well more I escaped. We had stopped at one section when Whiz told me to go ahead. He said he needed to see something and would catch up with me later. I ran till I stopped where he told me to wait. After awhile though I couldn't stick around, I knew they got him so I left, hiding any where I could when Erasers were around. I never did find out what happened to him." Livia said a far out look in her eyes.

Poor Livia, she was normal before then changed like this. I felt sorry for her, Livia veered off banking right into a slow spiral decent.

"Wow a lot has happened to her in one year." Angelo said. I nodded in agreement, "Maybe she joined the circus to be a little normal, she wanted people to see her that's the main thing. We might not know about her life before the Organization kidnapped her but I think no one really noticed her before, Angelo I don't know what we should do. I think she is still scared of the Erasers even though she's stronger than before." I said.

"We should stop for tonight somewhere in Alberta, so we can get going tomorrow right away." Angelo said.

We went down to Livia to tell her about our plan.

* * *

White Wing: Hey I want to finish the Inventing Swear Words 3! And that was such a short chapter!

_We forgot to thank the reviewers garh flagit! _

Serenity: Thanks to _**Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x, Qwaar-jet858, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy, joemarnc, Randomitis Sufferer**_,_**elmosworld1717, jumpfurjoy,**_ _**akatsukigirl1230 **_and _**miscallanious**_for reviewing/favoriting

_Thank you Serenity, well White Wing I'm only going to do that in the beginning shorts_

…

…

…

Logan: **NO IT'S THE WRITER'S BLOCK SILENCE!!!**


	32. A Fight with the Mind

Chapter 30! – **A Fight with the Mind**

_For the last flaking time I don't own Maximum Ride! I also don't own this grating intro before the chapter, that and the swear words that belong to Oxhorn -sigh- I hate declaimers…_

**Beginning of Scene 2 of Inventing Swearwords 3 done by the intro characters**

(Down at the bottom of the crater Logan lands perfectly, followed by White Wing. After a few minutes Jake slams down on the ground between both of them his ghost appears standing behind his corpse A/N: In WOW when you die you turn into a ghost that can be brought back to life. Remember Logan is wearing an Indiana Jones looking kinda hat and Logan is wearing a green helmet that goes over his face; whoa that was long)

Jake: See? What did I tell you?

White Wing: You were supposed to use your Parachute Cloak!

Jake: Yeah, well I knoweth not how to useth it

Logan: Lol u r died r0x0rz box0rz!

Jake: Could someone just rezz me please!?

White Wing: Yeah, yeah, keep your chakkin' shirt on

(White Wing starts her spell to resurrect Jake, and then starts to chant)

White Wing (chanting): I summon the fuzzy creatures that bringeth the light,  
I summon the fancy spells that fizzle all night,  
Let nature come hence and heal thy wounds,  
And resurrect my friend who is an utter n00b!

(Jake is resurrected)

Jake: That didst seem a little unnecessary

White Wing: Meh, I was having fun

(A wailing, growling noise erupts from the forest)

Jake: What in the grat…?

White Wing: Oh no… Jake what level are you?

Jake: I doth be level 33. I wouldeth have been higher, but I enjoy spendingeth me time in robes, RP'ing (Role Playing) with my fellow members of Reluctance

White Wing: Gah! 33!? You're going to agro every creature in this zone!

Logan: n00b

(A bunch of monsters run at the trio)

(They scream)

**End of Scene 2 **

**Beginning of chapter 30**

* * *

Serenity's POV

"Okay so ah…Livia where are we going?" I asked, as we walked along the Saskatchewan semi-dirt road heading nowhere in particular.

"Well we're going to walk to the town or hitch hick." Livia said stopping and sticking her thumb up at a passing by car.

"I thought you said you would never get in a car again." Angelo said. "Well as long as Serenity's not driving I'm fine." Livia answered.

'_From the way you say that tells me Serenity is not the best driver.'_ Eve said. "Okay she knows the rules of the road; she's just a little too crazy behind the wheel. Telling you now if this works your sitting in the back Serenity." Livia informed me with a glare.

I pouted as a blue minivan pulled up beside us, the front passenger window rolling down.

"Hi." The thirteen year old girl in the front said. "So you need a lift?"

"Yep, the town in the direction you're heading of course." Angelo said.

"Get in." the driver, a twenty year old woman said unlocking the doors.

We climbed in, Livia and Angelo getting in the second row, me and Eve in the back. Angelo slid the door shut when all of our seatbelts were done up; we drove off, at a pace _way_ too slow for me.

I sat at the window, my finger taping/twitching on the still of the window. Man I couldn't take this, the car was going way too slow, couldn't we go faster?!

'_Okay Serenity calm down. You look like someone with a twitching issue.'_ Angelo said. _'I can't help it_ _Angelo, I want to go faster. You get what I'm saying, you are part rabbit.'_ I thought back.

'_How did you know that?' _

'_I actually guessed, you just like going fast. I was thinking of a show I saw with a bunch of kids who toke the traits of animals and this one guy had rabbit, he couldn't keep still.'_ I thought.

'_Yes, well I made sure he could control his temptation to start running in class. I did a lot of 'team kill' to stop him from doing that.'_ Owen said. '_Yes he kept punching me in class when I started to bounce. This ended up with me hitting myself.'_ Angelo said.

'_Geez your nice Owen.'_ I thought sarcastically. _'Hey I stopped him from looking like a kid with too much_ _energy.'_ Owen pointed out.

'_Hmm, touché' _

"So where are you guys from?" the driver asked. "Montana." Angelo answered simply.

'_Why the hell Montana?' _I thought.

'_There not going to believe we walked all the way from Oregon.' _

'_Ya well there not going to believe we walked from Montana either.' _

'_I agree with Serenity on this one Angelo.'_

'_God damnit Owen! We lived right by the boarder okay?!' _

I didn't answer to that. I wonder what had gotten into Angelo. He glared out the window; Livia looked over to him in concern.

Eve was looking from Angelo to me, probably guessing we had a mental fight.

I stared out the window and swore I saw something fly through the trees on the other side of the road. I turned in my seat to look out the back window, nothing was there however. I turned back in my seat going back to staring out the window. Then I saw it again, a blur flying almost at the tops of the trees. I shook my head, telling myself I was seeing things.

That is until I saw a not so fast going full morphed Eraser running at the forest floor. It couldn't be Max's Flock.

Could it?

* * *

**Max's POV**

Great now we're running for our lives again. Correction; flying for our lives.

Yeah one Eraser, no bigge. Well one Eraser that can make thousands of copies of himself is sort of a problem. Correction again; a big problem.

We couldn't find the Organization in the Rocky Mountains, and the Voice has sent us here to Saskatchewan for unknown reasons. We were on a wild goose chase.

"Fire in the hole!" Iggy yelled zooming away from an Eraser. The Eraser exploded only to vanish. Another copy.

Even though Iggy was angry at me for pretty much kicking Serenity out, he stayed with the Flock after he couldn't find Serenity anywhere. Although lately he'd been quite, staring out into space (the kind of, 'I'm-not-trying-to-look-at-something' staring out into space).

"Max we can't just keep running. He's not getting tired at all." Nudge yelled as she dodged an Eraser that had jumped up to get her.

"We have to find the original." Fang said punching another that jumped in the air. That one also disappeared.

Okay copies disappear when you hit them, how were we supposed to find the real one. If only Angel was here.

A pang of misery hit my chest causing me to wobble, an Eraser jumped at sight of my weak point. Fang slammed his foot into the Eraser's head, making him disappear.

"Doesn't take much to get rid of them." Fang muttered. "Okay that's it we're out of here. Everyone above the tree line and get going back to the Rockies!" I ordered. "We're running?" Gazzy asked.

My answer was soaring to the sky.

* * *

White Wing: Once again that was the worst cliffy ever

Neofreak: Erasers with powers, oh man that's not good

_Hey not my fault, my friend came in and changed it. Hell now I can't change it. He's a computer geek_

Logan: Like you?

_I am not a geek!_

Jake: You do play D&D

Neofreak: Stop it with the short forms!

_No I don't play Dungeons and Dragons, not yet anyway. I do have a character but I haven't started playing_

Angelo: Technically that's a geek

Serenity: Are you calling me a geek!?

White Wing: Oh god you play too

Serenity: Don't make me punch you

Neofreak: I don't think _**Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x, Qwaar-jet858, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy, joemarnc, Randomitis Sufferer**_,_**elmosworld1717, jumpfurjoy,**_ _**akatsukigirl1230 **_and _**miscallanious**__**, **_the wonderful reviewers/favoriters of this fanfic want violence Serenity

Logan: So now the walking declaimer is the walking thanker that puts in the 'thank you' into a sentence other than starting with 'Thanks to'

Jake: Great now everyone's turning on each other

_Taji calm down, stop making fun of Neofreak_

Logan: For the last freaking time my name is not Taji!!

_We need to have a party, this is the 30th chapter!_

White Wing: Hey we could torture someone and all the reviewers can come, so people text- or review in suggestions so you can be apart of the party!

Neofreak: You can bring in you OCs!

_We'll have the party at the end of the next chapter! _


	33. Makeover Freakover

**Chapter 31-Makover Freakover**

_I don't own Maximum Ride or the intro which belongs to Oxhorn; if you love it so much watch it on YouTube_

**Beginning of Inventing Swearwords 3 Scene 3 **

(The trio draw their weapons going in to attack the monsters, White Wing in her Bear form, Logan with his daggers and Jake with his sword. The battle continues until all monsters are gone)

White Wing: Whew, nice work there Logan, we kick some bloitting flak

Logan: Lol we pwned those chakkin n00bs, we wolshed their flak hard ftw!

White Wing: (turns to Jake) Ah….Jake?

(Jake is a ghost standing next to his body with an irritate face)

Jake: I hope ye doth haveth some seeds left. And no fancy spells this time, just cast the bloitting thing!

(White Wing sighs casting the spell)

**End of Scene 3**….

**I know it's short but on with the chapter!**

* * *

Serenity's POV

"No, no, NO! I change my mind, I hate shopping." I exclaimed struggling against Livia's grip. "Come on you wuss it's just a couple of clothes" Livia said tugging on my arm.

'_Do you think we should stop them?'_ Eve asked Angelo. He shook his head in dismay and answer.

Livia was trying to drag my into the Value Village after the nice driver had let us out of that annoyingly slow van at a small shopping strip in town.

"Somebody help me I'm being forced to shop!" I cried out. "Come on Serenity it's not that bad." Livia said towing me into the store. I gave one last dying shriek before I made myself become limp so Livia had to literally drag me to the clothes section. All the way Angelo was shaking his head.

I whimpered as Livia plopped me into a chair giving me a death glare. "Okay, you can pick out your things; go to the boys section for all I care!" With that said she stomped off to get herself something other than a simple dress.

Angelo rolled his eyes going off to the boys section. I groaned levering myself out of the chair and glumly following after Angelo. Looking through the clothes I wondered what look I should go for.

Defiantly not girly cheerleader, no science geek was a huge no, hmm. How about skater?

I gathered my clothes -hell I even found a skate board- and went to the change rooms where Angelo, Eve and Livia were waiting.

"For someone who doesn't like shopping you sure took a long time." Angelo said. I just got in the change room without saying anything going into my first outfit.

"I was going for a specific look alright." I said coming out. Livia nodded, Angelo raised an eyebrow.

I turned around in a circle to show off. I was wearing black DC skate shoes that had a pink heat and wings on it, a banner that went across the heart said 'Love to Soar'. I was wearing army camo pants with cargo pockets on the sides, two pull strings come out the back to tighten the waist line as were some inside at the front, a red long sleeve shirt with black sleeves, a grey zip up hoodie, my motorcycle goggles and a darker grey tuque with a cartoon jar of cookies with arms, legs and a smiley face. I also had a skateboard with an anime angel at a windowsill which on foot and hand were propping up so Angelo and Livia could see the bottom. **(A/N: Check my profile picture)**

"What's with the goggles?" Livia asked. I shrugged, "Come on man I like it." I said smirking. "Okay don't do that." Livia sighed, hanging her head.

"I like it, so skater girl, did you at least get something else?" Angelo asked. I gave him a 'no I didn't' look.

"Okay get back into your non-home clothes so I can change." Livia said impatiently. I quickly changed grabbing my stuff so she could go in.

"Well change later and dump our old clothes." Angelo told me as I slumped down into an uncomfortable chair. Livia probably looked like someone who had been pulled out of the medieval times, where me and Angelo looked like we had come from fashion Hell. Eve looked normal for a woman who was an eagle most of the time (my God that doesn't make sense).

The next hour was spend watching Livia try on clothes; I swear to God she must had tried on everything twice! I'm not going to torture you with details but she went with some jeans, a grey t-shirt with a picture of a scared stick man with Barney behind him, 'the evil Overlord of Darkness is behind me, isn't he?' and a brown light jacket. Angelo much to Livia's disagreement went with a ripped pair of jeans, a paint stained shirt that was white (oh Lord), a red Rides pull over hoodie and a Saskatchewan Rough Riders baseball cap. I aked Angelo if he even knew what team the Rough Riders were. He shrugged.

We paid for our clothes (any underwear and socks we got also) then changed in the Value Village change rooms throwing out our old clothes.

"At least you won't look like a damsel in distress next time the Erasers attack." I commented as we stepped outside. Livia rolled her eyes folding her arms.

I decided to try out my skateboard. Run, run, run, and drop the board onto the pavement, jump on. I used my left foot to keep me going as I successfully stayed on the board.

Oh shit how was I going to turn around? I sucked in a breath moving my weight all on the back of the board. The nose came up, throwing me of balance which ended up me turning around going back towards the other two.

I stopped doing that move I've seen countless skateboarders do to put the skateboard in my hand.

"I am not doing that again until I figure out how to turn." I said. Angelo laughed, Livia went back to rolling to her eyes.

"So where is this friend of yours?" Angelo asked. Eve walked up to us giving a smile; she had waited outside for us.

"Come on, follow me." Livia said walking in the opposite direction I had come. I got back on my skateboard, following the other three at a good pace while Livia led the way.

* * *

"This is it?" I said staring at the shop we were in front off. _Soar off Looks_ was the name, everywhere we went something had to tie into our lives.

"This is it, the one-man-hairdresser." Livia said pushing the door open. We all went inside I coughed at the smell of floral shampoo, covering my nose. Angelo was doing the same though it looked like it was bug him even more.

'_Having the nose of a dog does not help with things like this.'_ Angelo said in disgust. I nodded.

"Yo Roach you home?!" Livia called. "Roach?" We repeated. Livia smiled as a man came out from the back of the store.

Bring on the brilliant blue mohawk (that's probably the wrong word). Okay weird hairdresser, even weirder hairdo.

"You know you scare off costumers like that right Roach?" Livia asked. Roach laughed hooking an arm around Livia's shoulder.

"Well Olivia it's good to see you back here again, so whada need?" Roach said. "Complete makeovers for me and my friends here." Livia said motioning to us.

"Well just let me get the VIP section ready. Who wants to go first?" Roach asked. Angelo put up his hand slowly sort of questioning his decision. Roach left making me feel a hell lot more comfortable.

'_Why does he call you Olivia?' _Eve asked. "Livia never got to his head. Also he had a sister named Olivia so he that's what he calls me." Livia answered. "Okay Eve, your mute, kay? We can't have you just telepathically talk to anyone alright?" I said.

Eve nodded, _'I just wanted my hair dyed brown.'_ Eve said.

"That's fine." Angelo said at the same time as Roach came in.

"Alright man let's get going." Roach said smiling. Angelo followed after the twenty year old to the back.

So the next hour was boredom, I thought of all the cool cars I wanted to drive, and Livia and Eve looked at magazines. Thankfully I couldn't smell the horrible floral anymore, I wondered how Angelo was doing.

"And he's done!"

I turned suppressing a glare as Angelo came out. _'Dude do you not get the concept of laying low?!'_ I thought angrily.

All of Angelo's hair was spiked up, dyed a dark orange. That was going to get some looks… hey! He got his ear pierced. Iggy looked like he had too however there was no earring. Angelo had gotten a loop big enough I could put my pinky in it coloured gold at the top, slight side of his left ear. He had also gotten some brown contacts; at least he didn't look like a vampire now.

"Alright whose next?" Roach said rubbing his hands together. Angelo, smiling in triumph sat beside Eve who raised her hand. "She wants it dyed brown." I told him as they left.

"You are sooo dead." I growled. "Oh come on, I like it." Angelo said looking up at his hair. "Know what kind of hair that is? It's the 'oh Erasers I'm over here' kind of hair." I snapped.

It didn't take long and Eve was soon out replaced by Livia.

"I'm glad she went, I'm still trying to decide what to do." I thought out loud. "Do what I did or something better." Angelo said from behind a _Sports Illustrated_magazine. "I don't need hair tips from you Ichigo." I said.

"Who?"

"My God Angelo, the main character of Bleach! He has the same hairdo." I said a hand covering my face shaking my head in dismay. Angelo looked at me from over top of the magazine.

Livia toke what seemed to me like hours. Finally she came out and I was ready to kill both of them. Her hair was dyed black with hot pink streaks. You know that sort of out lining the bottom of your eyelashes or something like that? Well she had that, making her look like a black haired Avril Lavigne. Also her eyes weren't what I would call not standing out either; someone is going to notice crimson red eyes.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Roach said. I stood up, while passing Livia I gave her a 'once I'm done your dead' look following Roach into the back. I sat at the little sink thing leaning back so I could get my hair washed.

"So what do you want done?" Roach asked. "I don't know actually. I guess you could do something, as long as it's not crazy like your hair." I said.

"I've got a good idea on what to do. I also have some contacts that truly work, just to change your eye colour and get rid of your glasses." Roach said. "Can I take them off?"

"You want it to be a surprise? Sure fine." Roach said.

I took them off, meeting a big blur of colours.

So I sat for the next hour and a half, hoping my new hairdo wasn't extreme. Roach sprayed, cut, dyed, brushed and dried my hair then washed it a second time. "What kind of contacts do you want?" Roach asked.

Okay time to have my fun today. "How about violet. I was wondering but do you have those contacts you can wear at Halloween that work?" I asked.

"Yep just wait." Roach said walking away.

Soon I had my contacts that I put in myself however I kept my eyes close.

"Alright you can look."

I slowly opened my eyes, looking at the new me. Short layered copper blonde hair was what I first saw, and I liked it. Also violet eyes that looked like pupils of a cat. I smiled liking it a lot.

"Thanks Roach." I said hopping off the chair.

I walked back to the gang twirling in a circle to show off my new look. I got my tuque in my face as Angelo had thrown it at me.

"Hey," Livia said when I put the tuque on, "Your hair spikes out at the bottom." I gave a big smiled, Roach walked over to Livia holding out his hand.

"Come on Olivia I don't do this for free." He said. "What!? Last time it was free!"

"Yes well you don't have credit here." Roach said. Grumbling Livia put thirty dollars into Roach's hand stomping away.

"She really likes money." Angelo said as we followed after Livia.

* * *

_Before the Party_

_White Wing (from behind a curtain): I told you I'm not coming out, Amazon. com mixed up my damn order!_

_Neofreak: Come on White Wing don't whine all of our outfits are the same. Nice and not fancy partyish_

_Logan: Come on White Wing don't turn into a baby on us now_

_(White Wing pulls the curtain away giving Logan a death glare. The others gasp. White Wing is wearing a very inappropriate dress that is too short even though it's meant to be)_

_Jake: You got too much bo- (Neofreak smacks him on the head with a book to shut him up)_

_White Wing: (growling) I don't like a dress that feels like the slightest breeze will show my underwear to the entire world_

_Logan: I like it_

_White Wing (to Neofreak): Can I see that book?_

_(Hits Logan with all her might)_

Party Time

_Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to Akiko's 30__th__ chapter party!! Enjoy yourselves do whatever you like; you imagine it and it will happen!_

(A banging comes from a closet)

Olympiangirl: What was that?

Logan: Oh that? (points to closet)

White Wing: **Phoenixwing **gave us the great idea to lock Fang in a closet with Nudge; I think his ears are bleeding by now

Serenity: There's a room where you can watch them, I think it should be funny

Jake: We told Nudge that Fang didn't have to tell her what to do today so she won't stop no matter what

Neofreak: You people are mean

Logan, White Wing, Serenity and Jake: That's our nature

_Thanks all reviewers and favoriters for coming to the party, I am sorry I'm a little lazy today so I am not going to say the whole flaking list_

Neofreak: Oxhorn!

Logan: Oh just enjoy the party people before Neofreak starts doing declaimers!


	34. Mood Ring Eyes

Chapter 32-Mood Ring Eyes

_Okay I'm not doing that Oxhorn thing today since I don't own it and I'm tired (stayed up late to finish a project so I won't get an I for Socials) I don't own Maximum Ride as you know so let's get on with the chapter!_

Serenity's POV

"Someone keeps calling me and doesn't leave a message. Angelo your always the tec of this group, how can I call them back to give them a piece of my mind?" I said staring at my cell as the three of us walked around town.

"Have you tried caller I.D? Or is it redial? Well anyway one of those has to work, unless whoever is calling is blocking the call." Angelo answered.

"Maybe it's someone that you know." Livia suggested. I shook my head, "No one knows my cell number Livia I got it for my birthday last year. The only thing I have used it for is ordering stuff or checking my Starbucks card. Which reminds me, can we stop at Starbucks? I haven't had any caffeine for a looong time." I said.

"I don't know if they have a Starbuck here." Angelo said looking around. "Remind me again why we aren't going anywhere. Didn't you guys say you had to go somewhere; Quebec right?" Livia asked.

I nodded. We should be going but I felt like there was something we had to do here. We needed to get to Quebec so we could see Dr. Elric then leave to go save Angel. I hadn't been thinking about Angel for awhile. The reason: I thought of Iggy.

I didn't want to think of him, I couldn't bare it. Max would never let me close enough now, and I had no idea where he was anyway. I wanted to talk to him so badly; I wanted to be by him, I wanted to know that he and the rest of the Flock hadn't been caught by the Organization. This made me think of Bella and Edward; Bella wanted nothing more but to be with Edward and I felt the same way with Iggy.

Suddenly I wasn't walking passed an ice cream shop, Angelo fiddling with my cell phone, threading to bust it up with a sword that was underneath his jacket and Livia playing around with a strand of her hair; in front of me a man with golden blonde hair talking to – well me, Angelo and Livia. However I could see myself like I was Detached though the other-me was talking. I can't do that when I'm Detached. It was like someone had turned off the sound; I could see Other-me's lips moving although no sound came out. The four people jerked their heads towards the door, Angelo stood up a hand on one of his swords. I watched wondering what was going on.

The door burst open, I couldn't even see the figures before Other-me turned to Livia and screamed something at her (or at least I thought she screamed). Livia jumped over the table as Artemis and a bunch of Erasers piled into the room, Other-me and Angelo turned to run for it. Other-me abruptly stopped struggling against something that held her in place. The same thing happened to Livia and Angelo. The man turned running through another door; that's when the sound unexpectedly returned, hurting my ears from its absence.

Artemis growled angrily stopping the other Erasers from chasing the man. "Leave him we got what we came for." She grunted.

"Couldn't you have waited a second or two, at least long enough to let me get my answer?" Other-me snapped.

Artemis turned to Other-me a smug on her face. "Now what fun will that be? Anyway it's not like we were going to stand out there just waiting; unless we had to." Artemis said.

"I hate you." Other-me retorted angrily.

"Likewise."

"Who are you, what are you doing?" Livia asked. Artemis turned to the girl, unaware that she had been there. "Now who is this?" She said walking up to Livia bringing a hand up.

"Don't touch her." Angelo snapped. Artemis stopped her hand an inch away from Livia's face.

"Well, well, well, looks like the dog fell in love with a human. Maybe we should have a celebration." Artemis sneered.

There was a flash of white; Owen's sudden appearance startled the Erasers dropping the freeze that had been on him. The Eraser stopped Owen a foot from Artemis. The enraged boy had three staged morphed making Livia scream.

"You're so lucky that he can stop my motions or else you'd be dead." Owen snarled. Artemis laughed pushing Owen over. He landed on his back; the Eraser unfroze him then refroze him to his new position. Owen grunted in pain, Livia stared down at him in terror. Though something had happened. Livia's eyes took on an amber colour as she stared at Owen, not her original baby blue eyes or crimson red contact lens.

"I think we've had enough play time." Artemis growled in frustration. Livia glared at Artemis her eyes flashing a light red. "I see we have a mood ring, get them down stairs!" Artemis snapped.

I blinked my eyes open to see Angelo, Livia and an eagle Eve staring at me in worriment. "You okay?" Angelo asked.

"Wha? Where are we?" I muttered. "More important question what happened to you?" Livia said.

I gave her a confused look. "You fainted. That doesn't happen to you Serenity." Angelo said.

They helped me stand up, I held onto my head with my hand looking into Livia's eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Livia asked. "I saw something." I muttered, "You two where there and a man. Artemis burst in with a bunch of Erasers that caught us. Owen tried to stop Artemis from touching you; your eyes were amber than red when you looked to Artemis. Before I came to Artemis said, 'I see we have a mood ring.'"

"Sounds like you had a vision, although didn't you say you could only see stuff if you relaxed?" Angelo said. I shook my head, "I don't know why─" I stopped my sentence when I saw Livia's eyes. "See!?" I pointed. They were tan now and Livia stared at me with a puzzled look.

"She's right Livia." Angelo said. "I had a mood ring once, tan means puzzled along with a bunch of other things." Livia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well you look puzzled." Angelo said. Livia smiled her eyes changing to a bright sapphire blue.

"I think that means happy." I said.

The ground rumbled I started to stumble (hey that rhymes) my arms backpedaling. "What the hell is happening!?" I shouted over the roar of some unknown source.

"I think it's─" Angelo's words were cut off as I was surrounded by a cold darkness. I felt myself fall though I didn't seem to be moving at all.

Something jabbed my arm a stinging pain shooting up my arm.

"SERENITY!" Livia screamed as I was dragged under more darkness


	35. All Roads Lead to Quebec

Chapter 33- All Roads Lead to Quebec

White Wing: Aren't we supposed to do the Inventing Swearwords thing?

_Nope I've gotten sick of it and it's been forever since we thanked our reviewers_

Neofreak: Since I think that _**Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x, Qwaar-jet858, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy, joemarnc, Randomitis Sufferer**_,_**elmosworld1717, jumpfurjoy,**_ _**akatsukigirl1230,**_ _**miscallanious**_ and _**phoenixwing**_haven't reviewed 'cause you haven't thanked them for a long time, also because you forgot to say you don't own Maximum Ride

_That's exactly it, hey does anyone know where Electroclasm went? He hasn't reviewed in ages!_

(Angelo, Serenity and Livia walk in, Livia stares at all the things)

Livia: This place is amazing!

Logan: Once you're stuck here for awhile you'll be thinking otherwise

Livia: You're just saying that, this place is cool with a capital C

(Logan takes his gun out firing a shot at Livia's head; it misses by a couple inches)

Serenity: Are you trying to kill her!?

Logan: No just showing her everything ain't fun and games here

(Tank falls on White Wing)

White Wing (from under tank): GodIateisace…

Jake: What did she say?

Angelo: God I hate this place

Logan: Me too

(Tank falls on Logan)

Logan: Garhflagit!

Livia: It's only a bad place cuz you guys piss of Akiko

_Thank you Livia, as you have notice they haven't really figured that out yet_

Jake: Except me and Neofreak

_Well yes you but Neofreak no, she's bribed my life for not throwing stuff on her. So let's get on with the frickin' chapter before my father kicks me off!

* * *

___

Serenity's POV

"It worked. I can't believe it did, but it worked!"

I moaned turning over to make my position a little more comfortable. Where was I? I felt too sleepy to open my eyes and find out so I tried to find something to put around me.

"I do hope they'll wake up I have so much to talk to them about." The voice said again. I felt someone run their hand down my hair; I found out that I was slumped up against something soft.

"Doc is that you?" Angelo muttered sleepily.

"Ah Angelo! How are you doing? I hope nothing hurts I didn't want that to happen."

"No Doc I'm fine, I'm just a little tired. What about Serenity is she okay?" Angelo asked.

"Little Songbird is just fine Angelo she's just asleep." Dr. Elric said.

"I'm half-asleep." I corrected him.

"I didn't suspect that _that_ would come out." Angelo said.

My eyes fluttered open, I looked in his direction. He was smiling at me, thought I was distracted by the black ink on my arm.

"When did that get there!?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry I have one too." Angelo said pulling up his sleeve. On his upper arm was a tattoo, a pair of shaking hands and a pair of wings spread out behind them. I had exactly the same thing.

"I think it's the Organization's way of saying 'your mine'." Angelo said pulling his sleeve down.

We were in a small apartment building that looked like someone had lived in it without leaving, like Dr. Elric was confining himself from the world.

I looked over to Dr. Elric immediately jumping up. Golden blonde hair man, the same one from my vision. "We need to get out of here, and we have to do it _right_ now." I said.

Dr. Elric raised an eyebrow, Angelo doing the same motion at the same time. "What do you mean?" Angelo asked.

"My vision, it happened here. Livia get up we're going!" I said trying to shake the girl beside me awake. "Not now I'm sleeping." Livia muttered swiping me off. My brow twitched angrily; putting my hand out in the direction of a glass of water I moved my hand forcefully at Livia. The cup soared through the air splashing on Livia's face.

She shrieked bolting up right her head jerking at my direction. Her eyes went a clear ice colour as she shivered. "Wh-wh-what was t-t-that for?" Livia said through chattering teeth. Dr. Elric was examining the spot where the cup used to be looking down its path of travel.

"Amazing." He breathed.

"You mean your vision when Artemis caught us?" Angelo said getting up. "Exactly." I said helping Livia to her feet.

"Let's go then, I don't like the sound of this Artemis person." Livia said. We all went to the door when I realized Eve wasn't with us.

"Where's Eve?" Me and Angelo asked at the same time. "Who?" Dr. Elric said. He reminded me of Emmet Brown the scientist from Back to the Future. "She's traveling with us; she's one of our friends." Livia said.

Dr. Elric pondered this for awhile before sighing. "I guess it didn't work completely then, I missed someone." Dr. Elric muttered.

We all stood in silence, no one knowing what to say. What did Dr. Elric mean? How did we get here in the first place?

"Angelo you were indeed correct." Dr. Elric finally said looking up at us with emerald eyes. "They did it. They went with testing some of the scientists." I stared at the man in front of me. "They tested you?" I said in amazement.

"Most of the ones who were tested worked; I'm the only one who couldn't do anything. Until now, sort of." Dr. Elric said hanging his head.

"What do you mean most of them?" Livia said. Dr. Elric looked up, "Some didn't survive."

"Why would they do experiments on their own Whitecoats?" Angelo asked. Whitecoats, I heard Angelo and Gazzy for that matter use the name. The name for the Organization's scientists maybe.

"Actually some had put it on their selves, jealous of the subjects that survived who had gifts so they wanted some for their selves. When most of them worked the Organization took a few others and tested them. Though some didn't survive the process the others that did got abilities made the Director decided to use it on the Erasers." Dr. Elric explained.

'_Aw come on, why couldn't he have done it sooner!?'_ Owen cried out in frustration. _'It's not fair that Angelo get's all the special abilities.' __'Quit your whining you're supposed to set an example for me.'_ Angelo said. Owen muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Well I'd _love _to stay and chat but I rather us not to be caught in your house, so we'll be going." I said dragging Livia to the door. "Meet me at the fairground plaza in two hours; I didn't bring here for nothing Songbird." Dr. Elric said seriously.

We went outside the apartment greeted by something I didn't like. Down the hall way was a bunch of Erasers, all waiting for Artemis.

"There they are!" One cried.

"Run!" I didn't need to ask Angelo twice. He bolted down the hall way away from the Erasers and we followed after him. The kid was fast I had to give him that. He was six feet in front of us all the time, the Erasers more than six behind us. Livia did nothing but run, she didn't show any wanting to fight those guys.

At one point in the chase we lost Angelo, and then I was separated from Livia. Crap, crap and double crap!

I finally found the stairs to the main lobby, I took the entire nine steep stair cases until the landings, not bothering to go down each step. The Eraser chasing after me missed my head by three inches with one of the bullets he shot another grassed my cheek when I turned down the stair. This was not going well.

I hit the bottom floor bursting out the door towards the lobby door to the outside. My only thoughts: Where was Angelo? Where was Livia? Were both of them okay?

I went through the revolving door the shatterproof glass saved me from an awry of bullets. I got onto the street, the busy French street looking around wondering what to do. I heard the roar of a motorcycle engine and look straight ahead to find Angelo revving the engine waiting for me to get on.

I jumped down the last steps my legs screaming in protest coming up to the bike quickly.

"Can I drive?" was my immediate question. Livia had slid back to the last seat to make room for me. "No, now get on!" Angelo snapped. I jumped on just as the Eraser came through the revolving door; Angelo sped off leaving the Eraser filled building so Artemis could tear each of the Erasers to bits later.

I always wanted to drive a motorcycle, though I was going to have to wait for Angelo to get away from the bike. I had wrapped my arms around him in support, Livia doing the same for me.

We stopped in a busy alley way (all of them are busy) getting off with people staring at us in confusion. "I'm hungry!" Livia said her eyes going green. Was there a colour for being hungry?

"Thank God I know French or we wouldn't be able to eat, let's find a place." I said. So we wondered around leaving the wonderful bike behind-sigh-.

After awhile they said they wanted to eat at _Ange Tombé _which in French means Fallen Angel. Thank goodness they didn't know French.

We walked into the sit down restaurant being greeted by a man with a smile.

"_Bonjour accueillez à l'Ange Tombé comment peux je vous aide?"_ The man said smiling. Livia looked at the man in confusion. "What did he say?" Angelo asked.

I turned to the man, _"Un moment si vous svp."_ _One moment if you please _I said to him. He nodded when I turned to Angelo.

"He said welcome to the restaurant, what can I do for you." I translated. _"Tableau pour trios."_ _Table for three _I said.

"_Redressez de cette façon." _The waiter said taking three menus, walking towards our table. "Right this way." I translated motioning Angelo and Livia to follow.

We sat down in a booth the waiter placing the menus in front of us. From that moment on the conversation had so much French I might as well give you a summary of what happened. Boq –our waiter- was excellent and polite waiting for me to translate my friends' orders. It will take forever to say what we got since my appetite had grown and Angelo and Livia had the same appetite as me. Boq was surprised we could eat so much although he didn't ask questions.

"_Merci Boq."_ I said when we left, leaving a huge tip for him. Where did we get the money to pay for this meal, well Livia was pretty rich, beforehand we had went to a currency exchange so we could buy stuff.

"Much better." Livia sighed. Angelo nodded looking around for the bike. "I swear to God if it's gone before I got to drive it Angelo, I'm rearranging your face." I hissed angrily. "I'm looking for it, just a moment." Angelo said walking towards where the bike _should_ be.

"I swear Angelo I'm ready to─" My sentence was cut off when I felt someone touch my arm. I remembered that touch, something I thought I would never feel again.

I slowly turned around staring at the boy behind me. He smiled at me, his blue eyes sparkling even though he couldn't see me. Livia stared at him in confusion her eyes changing colour according to her mood.

I ran up to him throwing my arms around him in a hug, holding him close. He exchanged the hug closing his eyes. "I'd never thought I would get away from Max." he laughed in my ear.

"Iggy." Was all I could say just feeling like everything was alright because he was here.

And Max wasn't here to ruin the moment.

Perfect.

* * *

White Wing: Is it just me or are you rushing things?

_I'm sorry I can't help it! I want to get going; I want to get to the end!_

Serenity: Are you saying you don't like my story!?

_Of course not you're my most successful story! But I've been thinking of the ending forever, it's killing me! _

Neofreak: Let's hope it'll end well, I couldn't think what would happen

Angelo: I want to make sure we find a way to get Owen out of my head!

_Owen: That's not exactly the nicest thing to say to your older brother_

Angelo: Screw you!

Jake: Is Angelo going crazy? I don't want him to end up like White Wing's sister (you don't wanna know)

_No Jake he's just listening to Owen, and not very happy on what his brother said _

Livia: That meal was awesome, and Boq was the best waiter ever!

_I believe this chapter is long overdue, sorry my wonderful reviewers!_


	36. Follow The White Rabbit

**Chapter 34 – Follow the White Rabbit**

White Wing: ─

_No you are not talking! I'm not going to let you ruin the moment! _

(piece of duck tape appears around White Wing's mouth)

Neofreak: Akiko are you okay? Maybe it's because you don't own Maximum Ride

_No, this part has been nagging at me also; did you know that I was thinking of how to end Dormant Angel when I was at chapter 10?_

Serenity: Are you sure you don't like my story?

_That's not what I'm trying to say. I have been so excited, I knew from the start that this story I would be able to finish_

Jake: What do you mean by 'able to finish'?

_You see when I listen to music I get ideas, since I listen to music ever day the story I would be working on would be pushed over by another story. I have never __**ever**__ been able to finish my stories. I would like to thank __**Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x, Qwaar-jet858, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy, joemarnc, Randomitis Sufferer**_,_**elmosworld1717, jumpfurjoy,**_ _**akatsukigirl1230,**_ _**miscallanious, phoenixwing and XxSilentMoonAngelxX**_ _for reviewing because without you guys I wouldn't have made it this far. I have never had so many reviewers_

Logan: I feel so touched

(piece of duct tape appears around Logan's mouth)

_I don't want sarcasm right now Logan_

Angelo: What's with the sudden mood change?

_Someone who could have helped Chuck died_

All: ?

(Pause)

Livia: Chuck, like the one from the show _Chuck_?

_Yup_

Serenity's POV

"So you technically ran away from the Flock and their freaking out thinking you've been captured by the Organization; am I getting warm yet?" I said looking over at Iggy. We were sitting at the end of the bed at Iggy's hotel room. So Iggy had decided to come after me, and along the way he had asked a Flock fan to read him Fang's Blog; what do you know the Flock is going crazier than a four year old who has had an over dose of candy.

"Very warm. I don't want Max to worry but we're not getting anywhere with the search for Angel. We checked the Rockies already, no trace of the Organization." Iggy said getting up from the bed going to the window. He looked irritated, though I could understand why he was. Poor Angelo, poor Max.

"There's also another reason why I left." Iggy said not turning to me, "Max thinks it's your fault Angel's gone." I stared at Iggy in shock. Max…blamed me?

I hung my head, my hands balling into fists. No I wasn't angry at Max; she had a right to blame me first. "I wish I could help, my visions are going out of whack though sadly. I can't see anything straight. Someone keeps changing their mind so it's impossible to know what's going to happen. And our little captured girl is all blurry." I said putting my head in my hands.

"I thought you needed to relax to see the future." Iggy said turning in the direction of my voice. "Ya well a got an upgrade." I muttered.

If Iggy could see he would be looking out the window. "I know this is off topic, but I got you something." Iggy said taking something out of his pocket. It was a necklace, with two letters side by side: I S. "I know you don't like jewelry, if you want I could─" "Help put it on me?" I ended Iggy's sentence for him.

I turned around on the bed moving the longer layers of my hair out of the way. Iggy did it up for me a smile of accomplishment on his face. I traced the letters with my finger, mainly lingering on the I. It was quite pretty, I doubted that they were real diamonds; Iggy didn't have _that_ much money.

"Let me guess, I for Iggy, S for Serenity." I said glancing over my shoulder to Iggy. His smile got bigger while he nodded. "Now we need to go shopping for food since there's only enough for me, and I hear people eating outside." Iggy said jumping off the bed flinging the door open.

"Hey stop eating my food!"

I couldn't help but laugh. The chip in Livia's hand fell, her look of shock was priceless. Angelo's hand froze in the bag; the other hand had used the remote to mute the TV.

'_You had to see that coming.'_ I thought pushing the thought at Angelo. "You're eating me out of house and home you two." Iggy said giving them a mock glare. I came up beside Iggy still laughing a little.

Livia's mouth dropped her eyes turning a lighter red. Angelo's own eyes widened, making me confused. "What's with you guys? You looked like you just saw a ghost." I said crossing my arms.

"We saw something more than a ghost." Angelo stood up dragging me over to mirror. "Hey what's with you Angelo!?" I said looking at the mirror.

"Oh." I said in amazement. _'Well no freaking _duh_!'_ I thought.

I had the ears of a cat.

* * *

"Please tell me this is reversible." I moaned my head in my hands once again. I have to correct myself; I have the ears _and_ the tail of a cat. Livia had guessed that much so she had taken me to the bathroom to cut a small hole in my pants for my tail to some through. The black tail now swished back and forth, ever so often grazing Iggy's leg.

"Well I can reverse my ears and tail however I had to learn how to do it." Livia said. My ears flattened against my head. Now they weren't just at the top of my head, where the bottom of your ear attaches to your head (or in Crocker's case on his neck, tee hee) was where the bottom of the cat ear started, from there it went up to pretty well the top of my head. Like my tail my ears were black and I was able to move them. I did not like this one bit.

"I can't believe I didn't notice before." Iggy muttered. "Well it defiantly happened while you were in there 'cause she was fine before that." Angelo said. Livia slapped his head.

"Hey!" he cried out in objection. "You talking about this like it's a disease. It's a part of her Angelo; I would think this would happen. I'm one percent red tail fox remember and that happens to me also." Livia said.

Angelo sighed, "I don't like it that's all." We both gave him a weird look. Angelo sighed again getting up going to the bathroom. I looked over to Livia who shrugged. What the hell was he doing?

"Okay please don't laugh, I know I look silly." Angelo said making us turn to the bathroom door. The door opened revealing Angelo standing there, his head hung in shame. "What's happening?" Iggy asked.

"Angelo has bunny ears!" Livia squealed. Now these ears were on the top of his head. The white rabbit ears looked like Bugs Bunny's, slightly flopped over at the top. He also had quite a ridiculously looking rabbit nose which twitched angrily at my thought.

"Wait a minute." I said when Angelo tried to escape back into the bathroom. I came up to Angelo turning him around. "Aha!" I said when I found a rabbit tail giving it a hard poke. "Oww! That's attacked you know!" Angelo snapped jumping away.

Livia and Iggy laughed, Angelo glared at them. "This is why I don't like it; I was the laughing stock of the whole Eraser community. Especially since I was like this for the first eight years of my short sucky life." Angelo snapped slamming the bathroom door.

Holy temper, I did_ not_ see that coming. I heard Owen sigh in my head, _'Sorry you had to see that Serenity. Angelo has a hidden temper.'_

The other two looked as shocked as I felt. I turned back to them; Iggy looked in my direction with a 'what was that?' look. "I think we hit a sore spot." I said quietly. Hey anyone noticed my ears and tail disappeared?

There was a knock at the door making us jump. "Hello? Is Mr. Jeff there?" Dr. Elric's voice asked from outside the door. Livia ran up to the door looking through the peep hole before opening up to Dr. Elric.

"How did you find us?" I asked, Livia closing the door. "Remember I speak French so I asked around. However no Eraser knows another language apart from English hence the reason why Artemis isn't here first." Dr. Elric said smiling.

"Where's Ang─" "HOLY SHIT!" Angelo's cry cut Dr. Elric off.

I ran for the bathroom flinging the door open. On the bathroom floor was a little trembling white rabbit with golden eyes, its head moving around trying to look at its self. Angelo was nowhere to be seen. Iggy, Dr. Elric and Livia came up behind me staring at the rabbit.

"Angelo?" Dr. Elric said. The rabbit looked up at us, anger flashing in its eyes. "Well this is just great!" the rabbit slammed its paw against the ground Angelo's voice erupting from its mouth. However Angelo's voice sounded a little higher, even smaller if possible.

My jaw dropped along with my knees. Angelo was a rabbit? He looked at me in concern slowly creeping up to me. "Serenity are you okay?" Angelo asked. "You're asking me, what about you? If you haven't noticed you're a _rabbit_." I said my voice shaking.

Angelo hung his head, "Yes well… Doc please tell me there's a way to reverse this!" Angelo said looking up at Dr. Elric in hope.

"Well I've never really seen this before. I think it would work it we─" "Housekeeping!" Dr. Elric was once again cut off.

By Artemis.

I grabbed Angelo dragging Iggy to the window Livia following behind. "You get out of here anyway you can." I hissed pointing at Dr. Elric.

Livia opened the window jumping out, guiding Iggy out and up. Dr. Elric went out another way taking Angelo's swords off the couch with him. "Hold on!" I said getting ready to jump out the window.

The door broke down, literally; the maniac smile I really didn't want to see greeted me, along with the barrel of a gun. I jumped dodging out of the way of the bullet soaring to the sky.

Angelo held on, trembling in my arms. _'I always knew you were a coward.'_ Owen said. "Oh shut up it's the rabbit instincts." Angelo snapped. Livia and Iggy flew in beside me Livia looking behind at the hotel.

"Well that was fun." Iggy said sarcastically. I glanced over to him then to Angelo. "Can we get on the ground please I can't take this." Angelo said.

We landed in a park with a section of thick trees folding in our wings. I let Angelo go letting rabbit boy to walk on his own. Angelo glared at me hopping over to be at Livia's side.

"I didn't know Angelo was so sensitive." I said to Iggy. "Yes well I think turning into the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland does that to you." Iggy said. I chuckled nudging Iggy with my elbow, "He's glaring at you." I said.

Suddenly something flashed before my eyes. _Iggy turned around as if to run, a bullet hitting him straight in the back making him fall to the ground. Other-me screamed collapsing to her knees beside Iggy. Angelo morphed from rabbit to boy launching at none other than Artemis. That's what I call multiple-people-multi-task. _

"Hey Serenity are you okay?" Iggy asked. Crap the hotel was just two blocks away.

"Run." I said. I looked up to my group seeing they didn't get it. "RUN!" I shouted hearing the sound of a gun being shot in the air. Angelo as always was at front Livia at his tail (tee hee) me after Livia dragging Iggy after me, again. There were other screams from the bystanders and everyone scattered.

"And I thought you were just a mere human." Artemis hollered over the crowd's screams and shouts. Iggy turned throwing something at the mass of the Erasers that had appeared out of nowhere.

Ba…BOOM!

There was an explosion turning most of the Erasers into puffs of smoke, making Iggy smile. Everything went in slow-mo from there. Iggy turned to run; some smoke cleared revealing Artemis aiming her gun at Iggy.

"Iggy!" I screamed shoving him out of the path of the bullet. I fell to the ground screaming out in pain clutching my arm. Iggy hovered over me on his knees while I curled into the fetal position my jaw locked trying to stop the other screams of pain. Two Erasers seized Livia by the arms to stop her from running, another one grabbed onto Angelo thinking he was just our pet rabbit. Iggy had a gun to his head, whereas little old me had no on watching after me, however it's hard enough to stop from screaming while in agonizing pain so I wasn't going anywhere soon.

"You just don't give up do you?" Artemis asked crouching by me. I looked up at her in fright knowing she would kill me in the blink of an eye. "Hey Artemis can I kill the rabbit?" The Eraser holding Angelo asked tightening his grip. Angelo squirmed trying to not be suffocated.

"Sure do what you want." Artemis said. "Don't hurt him!" Livia cried. _'I'm not dying today you big…'_ Owen growled.

There was a flash; Owen elbowed the Eraser _hard_ in the face knocking him over. A whole bunch of Erasers jumped on top of him creating a real dog pile, Owen on the very bottom of the pile.

"Eve go get help! GET MAX!" Owen shouted.

Eve!? The woman jumped in the air transforming into an eagle flying away all of Artemis' bullets missing her. How Owen knew Eve was there surprised me, but the fact that she was here and getting help is what counted.

"Doesn't matter I got what I wanted." Artemis said looking down at me smiling.

"We're going to the Organization."

* * *

_I really wanted to keep this a secret until the last chapter but I'm losing reviewers here, THERE'S GOING TO BE A DAMN SEQUEL ALRIGHT!?_

Serenity: You're going to end it!

Neofreak: I think Akiko mean that the story is going to end soon

White Wing: Did anyone notice that was pretty well the same thing that happened in the first MR book? Also who noticed it took Akiko a month to finish this short chapter?

Angelo: While Akiko is ranting I wanted to say that you, the reviewers get to choose the title for the sequel story

Jake: Also the poll on Akiko's profile is for the twins in the sequel and Dormant Angel, who you will be meeting later

Logan: Here's the list of titles, please choose _**ONE**_:

**_Dancing Sky_**

**_Dances in the Sky_**

**_Lies Are Flying_**

**_Tears of the Wounded_**

**_Lies of the Devils_**

**_Tears of Intex's Angels_**

**_Under Forgotten Skies_**

**_Song of the Forgotten_**

**_Who Is That Angel?_**

**_Assassination of Memories_**

**_Make sure to choose wisely_**

Livia: What do you think the sequel is about? I'm looking at the titles and they have something in common thought I can't put my finger on it

_And if there aren't enough votes we'll be choosing _Assassination of Memories!

_**Note to one's self: Akiko is sometimes bipolar. **_

All and reviewers: SOMETIMES!?

Logan: More like all the time

(tank falls on Logan)


	37. Hell on Earth and More So

****

Chapter 35- Hell on Earth and More So

Declaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, I am not JP!

White Wing: Her name's Akiko

_And no I'm not Japanese!_

Serenity's POV

'_Oh the irony!'_ Angelo cried for the fifth time. "Angelo I swear to God if you say that one more time…" Owen said. "Would you stop talking to yourself and start finding a way to get out of these chains?!" Livia snapped struggling against their binds. Me and Iggy were back-to-back like Livia and Owen, tied together with steel chains in the back of a panel van. "I am not talking to myself!" Owen opposed.

"My arm is killing me! Does anyone have an experience of getting a bullet out of an arm?" I asked. No one was listening. "Well now we at least don't have to look for the Organization." Iggy said. I nodded, he was right. This was the quickest way to Angel.

"Wait a minute, Serenity do you know Chinese Get-Up?" Iggy asked turning his head to look in my direction. "Yes, why…oh of course! Let's just hope I don't kill myself." I said. With some difficulty I linked arms with Iggy, getting onto my knees at the same time as him. "Okay slowly now." Iggy said as we struggled to get on our feet using each other's back for support.

"Victory is ours!" I said seeing that we stood up. "That took less time than I thought it would. You're pretty good at knowing how to get up." Iggy commented. At that moment the van went over a bump sending both of us into a stumbling frenzy.

"Crap I'm going to fall!"

"No you're not, keep your balance. You are a cat after all."

"I'm the klutzest cat on the planet dude. Unless you haven't noticed that before."

"Just keep moving and don't stop or we'll─"

"ACK!"

I brutally hit the side of the panel van violently slamming Iggy against the door. "You okay?" Iggy asked.

I nodded, Livia and Owen piped in. "Have you forgotten about us?" they said at the same time. I leaned against the wall suddenly getting tired. Iggy had told me another thing; I had lost five days of sleep. Dr. Elric's little teleporting act had taken five days even though it seemed to take just seconds.

"I've got a handle." Iggy said I could see his face breaking into a grin in my head.

**Ca-CLUNCK**

**Ca-CLUNCK**

**Ca-CLUNCK**

**Ca-CLUNCK**

**Ca-CLUNCK**

**Ca…**

"I've got it!"

**CLUCK**

"Damn." Iggy said. Every 'ca-cluck' simply sounded like 'de-nied' rubbing in our faces that the stupid door was locked. _'If it didn't work the first time why would he think it would work the next five times?'_ Angelo said unimpressed.

**Ca-CLUNCK**

**Ca-CLUNCK**

**Ca-CLUNCK**

**Ca-Click**

'_How the hell did it work now!?'_ I thought in a 'you have to be kidding me' tone. The door flew open, a half morphed Eraser stood there staring at us. It was silent for a moment.

"What the fu─!?" Both me and Iggy's foot collided with his head knocking him over and out. One K.O Eraser, fifty more to go. I mean it.

"Damn it I told you to tranq them _before_ they got in the car!" Artemis screech. Something hit below my left shoulder, my bad arm. I screamed in pain my knees buckling underneath me. It was unexpectedly hot, I felt like I was boiling from the inside out; my breath came out in short, sharp pants making it hard to breath.

"Serenity!" Iggy cried falling also. What the hell was happening!? It felt like my brains were being cooked as well as my actual self had been thrown into a giant bonfire (I know, that makes no sense). Out of the corner of my eye I saw three Erasers hauling Owen and Livia out of the back of the van.

Blackness filled the corners of my eyes, slowly filling my vision. All my hearing ceased to work, the only way I knew I was alive was the fact the burning sensation didn't go away plus I was positive my heart was going to hammer its way out of my chest.

But I knew it, just knew it.

I was slowly dying.

* * *

"Serenity? Hey Serenity can you hear me?"

Moaning my head lopped over to the side, which hurt 'cause I was laying on a hard, cold metal table. I wasn't dead? Or was this Hell, torturing me with Iggy's voice? It defiantly couldn't be Heaven.

"Serenity talk to me. Are you okay?" Iggy sounded worried. When trying to lift my hands I found that they we either cuffed or chained at my sides to the table I was on, my ankles in the same fashion. "I'm in Hell." I said out loud, my voice cracking.

"No you're not, your still on good God's green Earth. However we are in Earth's Hell." Iggy said. "This must be Hell, you sound like a monk." I groaned. Iggy laughed, "Sorry."

I opened my eyes looking over to Iggy. Well he was right, this was Hell on Earth. Iggy was lying on a metal table that was tilted to a near 90° angle with I.V tubes and wires tapped to his head. Both of us were wearing white outfits, white long sleeve shirts, pants and flats. Note to self: Try not to get it all bloody. The room we were in was gray, dull; to put it simply it was not exciting what so ever. There was one of those one way mirrors on the wall closest to me, a single door across the room from the damn table I was restraint to.

The circular steel cuffs were welded into the table, however hard I tried they would not open or break. "Don't try it doesn't work." Iggy said hearing my struggle, "It's steel, none of us can break through it." I slumped giving up hating that I didn't have super strength. "May I ask but what is with the little alien like wires?" I said. They were stuck to my head with little suction cups, making me want to so badly scratch my head. "Uh, I think it's to pick up our brain waves or something like that. I never really asked a Whitecoat before, you can ask if you want to except they might not answer you thinking it's amazing you can speak."

The door opened interrupting our little talk, Artemis stood there with a polished wooden walking cane. She came in like she owned the place (I wouldn't be surprised if she did) stopping five feet away from us leaning on the cane slightly. "Thank God you're up; a lot of people are impatient with you two." Artemis said in an irritated tone. "Hey I didn't know you liked House, or are you just getting really old really fast?" I said smirking. "Well House is a doctor right? Hmm they share a likeness, both are doctors, both have a bad attitude and both are total jerks." Iggy said smugly.

Artemis' lips pressed together in a tight line, clearly unimpressed with our joke. She spun the cane around jabbing the end of it into Iggy's side. The scream was unlike anything I heard; I had never heard Iggy in so much pain before. His back arched as far as it could go with his restraints. Artemis took the cane away from him; Iggy panted falling back against the table. "I have it for that." Artemis said her eyes flashing angrily.

I just had to be funny, now Iggy was hurt. He closed his eyes sighing. "Number one rule around here: no funny business. I don't like funny." Artemis said. "You might be wondering what the IV tubes are for, well to make it short you both are allergic to our tranquilizers. Severely allergic." The door opened again, five or seven half-morphed Erasers filed in coming over to my table. They took the IVs out one glanced up wearily at me, like I was suddenly going to kill him. It wasn't Owen though; Owen looked different than the other Erasers, slightly smaller and less muscular. These ones were dead when I got out.

I got my chance; my wrist and ankle restraints flung open with a soft click giving me my freedom. I jumped off the table swinging my now-feeling-better left arm at the closest Eraser. A jolt of electricity shot up my arm from my wrist, I yelped dropping cross-legged cradling my wrist with care. The shock made me notice the metal bracelet with a flashing green light that stopped from falling further off because of the two bones by my wrist.

"Another thing, we don't want you beating the shit out of our guards or doctors. I believe it's _stylish_ enough." Artemis sneered. A couple of Erasers went and got Iggy, shoving him forward. I was hauled to my feet, stumbling over my own feet I was directed after Iggy with Artemis leading the way. Angelo and Livia mashed into our group, meaning a lot more Erasers. Livia's shoulders were hunched, her head bent to hide her tears and bloody nose. Angelo glanced over to me slightly shaking his wrist, the bracelet spinning. Could it be possible that it could tell when he was reading minds? Well now we were screwed.

We kept walking, passing different doctors who stared at us while –if possible– trying to go through the wall to keep away from us. I stared also, at the horrible things this place had. We went by crates, windows with experiments being conducted. I squeezed Iggy's hand tightly when I saw an Eraser in one room tearing up a helpless creature; Iggy looked in my direction with sympathy. This wasn't Hell on Earth, it was worst then that. I felt jealous of regular people, of Keira, they didn't have to live this horrible, pain filed life.

But I did.

* * *

_Okay peoples so far I've only gotten two votes, either choose one of those or Assassination of Memories. These are what have been voted:_

_Song of the Forgotten_: **1 vote**

_Under Forgotten Skies_: **1 vote**

_Just thought I'd put it out there, I got glasses! I would be fine if I was far sighted, but nooo, I'm near sighted so I can't see the damn board in class. _

…_._

…

…

_Where the hell did everyone go? By this time White Wing would have made a smart remark, where the hell is she!? _

…

_I don't get it, how could they leave!? This place is completely sealed shut_

Neofreak: AMBUSH!

_Oh SHIT!_


	38. Living Quarters

**Chapter 36-Living Quarters **

White Wing: _This_is Akiko!?

(a girl is tied up with rope surrounded by the 'shorts' gang, she has dirty blonde hair that goes a little ways past her shoulders. She is about 15 or so with glasses that enlarge her blue-grey eyes, with two ear buds in her ears)

Logan: I was thinking someone more, well, spectacular

Jake: She looks studious to me

Serenity: Ya well Jake usually people who are bookworms are

Neofreak: She doesn't look like JP, she doesn't own Maximum Ride!

All except Akiko: WE KNOW NEOFREAK!!

Akiko (in a loud voice): Hey what's up with this!?

Livia: I think someone should take out her ear buds

(Angelo does so)

Akiko: Now I can finally hear your excuses for this stupid ambush

White Wing: We were sick of not knowing what you look like or who you are

Jake: Neofreak got the coolest power yesterday

Akiko: For some reason I'm not real inclined to hear it

Logan: I think we know where White Wing and Serenity get their snappy attitude from

Serenity & White Wing: Hey!

Logan: See what I mean?

Akiko: Of course they do, I put a little bit of myself into _all_ my characters, Jake, just to name a couple has my fear of heights, White Wing and Serenity have my attitude, Logan has my very violent personality and Angelo has my funny side…_sorta _

Angelo: What do you mean sorta?

Akiko: I'd rather get to the story, and thank_**Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x, Qwaar-jet858, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy, joemarnc, Randomitis Sufferer**_,_**elmosworld1717, jumpfurjoy,**_ _**akatsukigirl1230,**_ _**miscallanious, phoenixwing and XxSilentMoonAngelxX**_ _**for**_ the awesome reviews. ON WITH THE STORY!

Serenity's POV

Artemis kept taking us higher, so now the cages were gone, steel doors with numbers replaced them making me think that behind them was more like a jail cell then anything. One of the doors were opened, **574** and they shoved Livia into it. She gave me a pleading 'help me' look while the door shut cutting her off from us. "What cages out of style now?" Angelo asked when we slowly walked away.

"These are the containments are for our more valued subjects so now stop being a smart ass. You defiantly haven't changed from what I've heard." Artemis muttered the least part to herself. "Though I was created to be a smart, huge brain capacity being. Telling me to stop being a smart ass just defeats the purpose of creating me." Angelo said grinning. I dug my elbow into his ribs as hard as I could without breaking anything. Artemis didn't turn to look at us, mumbling something about giving Angelo more shocks to get rid of his funny business.

Iggy had gone quiet since we had left the room I woke up in, he felt tense. Not just the air around him but the way he walked; something about this smell was bothering him. "Are you okay?" I asked in his ear making him jump slightly. "The smell," he whispered back, "It's bugging me. Bad, very bad memories come back whenever I smell anesthetic." Iggy shuddered. "Apparently smell spikes memories more than anything else. If you almost died in a fire, at whatever time you smell smoke or something burning you'll remember the fire you almost died in. Since you can't see, it would be even worse." I whispered back.

Iggy shook his head, "I haven't been blind forever."

We stopped at **602**, Angelo being thrown into the cell. The Eraser slammed Angelo's cell door just as Angelo was about to punch him with all seriousness. There was a **CLANG **followed by muffled shouts, I believe I heard **'FOR THE LOVE OF THE DIRECTOR'S ASS'** or something along those lines. Even though Angelo's words weren't decipherable after that you could tell he was swearing from the edge his shouts had. "I didn't know he had that colourful of a mouth, well I guess I'll tell the Director about the new swear that's been formed." Artemis sighed shaking her head.

"Does the Director happen to be an old but young looking woman or a man made of Plexiglas boxes?" Iggy asked. Artemis turned to Iggy with a questioning look on her face. I told Iggy she was looking at him like he was crazy. "The last two Directors we ran into was a woman who kept the School going for the longest time and the Ex-Director _(A/N: That might not be the actual title, I'm too lazy to look now)_ who had all of his organs in Plexiglas boxes." Iggy explained. My stomach churned at the last one; that was probably disgusting.

"Let's keep moving." Artemis said turning around. So more boring walking, nothing exciting. Until we got close to our cell. "Who is the Director anyway?" I asked out of the blue. Artemis stopped in her tracks, the air around her and the Eraser grew heavy. Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up. "Those who don't work right underneath him shall not hear of him. Only those with gifts and skills know him, I do not even know his name." Artemis said.

"Because if you've seen him and you're not in the status pyramid right under him, your dead meat. It's like a sinner seeing a God if you may, it's forbidden."

We turned; I had to squeeze Iggy's hand tighter seeing something I really didn't want to. Just a foot above our heads was a boy around nine with wavy copper blonde hair and autumn brown eyes. Though that wasn't what scared me. He was chained in place, the steel chains came from the roof wrapping around his arms, legs, neck, torso and his flacon wings. His white clothes had gone a little red where the chains were from either rust or something else, he gave me a weak smile showing off some wickedly pointed teeth. "Hi there." He said trying to be cheerful. Emphasize _trying_. "Shawn what did I say about talking to strangers?" Artemis hissed clearly showing this boy wasn't supposed to talk to anybody.

"Can't I just ask them to find my brother in the Maze Experiment, doesn't take very long. S' not like I'm going to keep talking after th─" Shawn cut off with an intake of breath, the chains tightening. Artemis grabbed my arm dragging me with her throwing me into **643**. I knew this meant I wasn't going to see Iggy any more; however I was correct as something was thrown on top of me, hearing whoever it was moan. The door slammed close echoing in the room. "Well this is a small room." Iggy said sitting up.

"Ig you're sitting on me." I grunted. He jumped off of me helping me up. "Sorry 'bout that." Iggy said rubbing the back of his head. "So just wondering but can you describe the room to me?"

I turned around starting to describe what I saw. The room was completely white, made of either steel or cement. On the two walls at my sides were windows, a metal bed under each with a single pillow and blanket on the bed. The door we had come through was steel, with a mesh of steel with small circular holes that could stay closed while the actual door it's self would be open. The window to my right was dark, showing no signs of life in the other room. To my left however was a half lit room with the far side light burnt out. It was a single subject room as it only had one bed in by the back of the cell. Room **644**'s inhabitant was a figure in the shadows, hunched over like it was holding its knees. "So what's in the other room?" Iggy asked. I went right up to the window noticing by the door for the other room was a window with writing scribbled on it, on the ledge was a black Expo pen. I placed my hand on the window peering into the shadows to get a better look at the figure. His or her head jerked up, some light fell onto their face making the baby blue eyes visible. The figure moved into the light, my eyes filled with tears. There were bruises and cuts all over the exposed skin with big blots of blood all over her white shirt. She moved closer cautiously like a frightened animal.

"What's in there?" Iggy asked slightly impatient. I opened my mouth, a sob escaping my throat instead of the thing I wanted to say. "Serenity?" Iggy said in a worried tone coming up to me. At the sight of Iggy she was at the window in seconds, hope in her eyes. I felt a tear slide down as she placed her own hand against the window like we were putting our hands together. On her hand was the tattoo of the Organization, meaning she too was property of this dreaded place.

"An…an…" I couldn't say it. Iggy wrapped his arms around me in comfort resulting in making more tear fall. "What do you see?" Iggy murmured in my ear.

"Angel." I choked out.

* * *

Since Angel too had been given a bracelet to stop her from reading minds she was communicating with us via window writing. I was surprised she was alive, ALIVE DAMN IT! Now seeing this that she was alive I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad. Iggy had somehow found an Expo pen, though writing friggin' backwards is not as easy as it sounds. _(A/N: Anything in bold means that Angel as written it on the window and Serenity read it out loud just so I don't have to keep repeating same thing; with bold italic it's the same except it's Serenity doing the writing)_

"Ask her what they've done to her, because then I actually do have a reason to blow this damned place up." Iggy said his hands curling into fists.

**They've done most of the things that the School did when they got me back. I think they lost the records. **

_**Iggy says that you didn't really tell the Flock what they did to you.**_

**Blood tests, the Maze experiment, chaining me to a large treadmill, putting me in a wind chamber making me fly at high wind speeds, things like that.**

_**Have you seen any of the other Flack, Iggy doesn't know if they've been caught or not? **_

**I haven't seen Max or anybody since I came here, you're the first person I know that I've seen. **

Angel's head turned to the door in her room making me believe she heard something.

**Somebody's coming, I have to go.**

Once we used the gray blankets to clean the windows we all left them, Angel dashed to the shadows again, Iggy took out a pack of cards he found underneath the bed (I really don't want to know why he was under there) and set it up to look like we had been playing since we were in here.

I looked at my hand wondering how the hell Iggy was going to play. Like he read my mind Iggy explained that because he could feel colours the red or black stood out from the white. _'Okay then,' _I thought, _"Might as well actually get into the game.'_

"Do you have any queens?" I asked seeing some movement in Angel's room. "Nope, go-fish." Somebody looked through Angel's window; I could feel their eyes on my head. "Do you have any fives?" Iggy asked glancing over the top of his cards. "Go-camping." I said smiling. "Go-camping? I thought we were fishing."

A blood curdling scream jerked both of our heads up. Angel was thrown against the wall crumpling into a pile at the floor. One of the Erasers struggled against the others, his jaw snapping inches from Angel's face. I jumped up just as our own door flung open those pitifully stupid Erasers filing in.

"Come on freaks you're wanted in lab 47." One of them growled. I glanced into Angel's room, she was being hauled out whether she wanted to or not. One grabbed the collar of my shirt when I came forward dragging me along whereas Iggy was thrown over one of the Eraser's shoulder. I folded my arms showing I wasn't too pleased they wouldn't let us walk on our own.

I really wanted to punch someone.

* * *

The door to lab 47 was opened by my dragger; I cranked my head to see what it looked like. This room was at least not white instead it was regular cement. The roof slopped downward, two more metal tables like the one we were on before was in the dead center of the room and I must have been seeing things because it looked like the lights on the roof were all pointed at the tables creating a spotlight. To the left was what looked like a really weird shed with a door and I tinted window with Whitecoats checking monitors. More Whitecoats were walking around; one with a clip board spotted us glaring at the Erasers. "Put those down, we are trying to make an impression aren't we?" He said pointing his pencil at him.

My collar was released; next thing I knew was that Iggy bounced off of me after the Eraser dropped him. "I would be thinking you would be a softer landing, though I think the floor is softer than you are." Iggy muttered. "And what is that supposed to mean!?" I snapped. We both jumped at the shock we got, the Whitecoat rolled his eyes obviously unimpressed. "Come on, follow me." He said. Standing up we followed him over to what looked a lot like our doom, Iggy smirked. "What's up with─" "Listen closely." Iggy whispered.

I wished I had a hood, when I had my cat ears I could hear things a little more easily. Though when I concentrated I could hear the voices behind me, "It's so cooperative, much more so than the others we've seen." I glanced over my shoulder to see that closest to the roof was a second level with Whitecoats standing on the other side of glass. "I'll show you cooperative." I muttered flashing them my middle finger. A smug look crossed my face when I saw their widened eyes; some of the women's mouths were hanging open. Clipboard Whitecoat pushed me onto the table the ankle and wrist restraints clamped shut.

"Hey, what's up Doc? What's with the restraints?" I asked. A jolt went up my arm hurting a lot more badly because I was on a damn _metal _table. "Precaution." He simply said putting the dumb alien like suction cups on my forehead. The door opened up, this time Angel walked in, an Eraser pushing her along. She caught my glance for a second then walked on. Why did they want her here? She was put into a rectangular glass box right against the side of the shed by the door looking at –for this angle- a touch pad. Another Whitecoat took the weird thing I had seen behind both mine and Iggy's table putting if in front of my eyes.

I couldn't see anything anymore; the thing was blocking a light. "Okay we're going to have a test run." I heard someone call. A flashed in the corner of my vision made me jump, I heard something hit Iggy's table like he had also jumped.

"Amazing, keeping going. All personal into the bunker."

Man sounded like an air raid was happening.

Third POV **(I don't know if that's the title either)**

All Whitecoats and Angel were leaning in towards the screen with amazement. To the Whitecoats subjects 58b's and 58c's brain was responding at the _exact_same time with each flash even though subject 58c was blind. Angel stared at the screen in front of her doing what the Whitecoats told her to do; she read both Serenity and Iggy's mind. She didn't think that was possible, for two minds to react at the same time, and their minds were working at the same time, it wasn't even a millisecond off.

"Impossible, even twin's brain waves won't work at the same time. Give each of them a shock, I don't want anything off." Dr. Millstone said. Angel watched as both Serenity and Iggy jumped, their minds and brain waves spiked without hesitation in either of them.

As the experiment progressed Angel couldn't sense two minds, both minds seemed to mash into one which scared her. _'What are they doing to them?'_ Angel thought. _'Serenity are you okay?'_ Angel pushed the thought to Serenity. Though not only did Serenity's brain waves answer to Angel's thought but Iggy's also.

"Amazing." Dr. Millstone breathed writing down this on his clipboard. Angel stared at her two friends, impossible could this test…No that couldn't be possible.

"Alright we're done." Dr. Millstone declared. "Now we put them back into their room and wait."

* * *

Akiko: Why won't you untie me!?

White Wing: I think we should torture you a bit (smiles)

Neofreak: Nope we're having an ask Akiko! Ask Akiko anything about herself or Dormant Angel; though please keep the questions G-rated

Akiko: I refuse to answer any of those questions!

(White Wing holds up the first Maximum Ride book, bringing a hand held lighter close to it)

Akiko: OKAY I'LL DO IT! JUST DON'T HARM THE BOOK!!!!

Logan: That was easier than I imagined it

Akiko: IMAGINATION RULES!

(Big huge sparkly rainbow appears)

White Wing, Neofreak & Logan: HURRY UP AND ASK THE QUESTIONS!!!

Jake: (holding his ears) My head hurts…


	39. Test Results

**Chapter 37-Test Results**

Akiko: Alright let's get this over with, what are the questions?

White Wing: (looks at review) Do you have an account with any other things, Gia (I think that's spelled wrong), MSN, MySpace etc? Um are we allowed to answer that?

Akiko (ignores White Wing): Well I don't have MSN but I do have a Blogger account, its .. I have a One True Media account, Live Journal though I haven't touched it in forever and that's about it. Oh yes I have Neopets (once again I rarely touch it) and Webkinz

Logan: You suck, a Webkinz account? I didn't know you were such a kid

White Wing: Shut up Taji or I'll take away your gun

Logan: MY NAME IS NOT TAJI YOU CONFUSED BITCH!

White Wing: Onto the next one, will Serenity get a Flock?

(wind howling)

Akiko: Serenity, Angelo and Livia, out

Serenity: What, why!?

Akiko: When I say get out you get OUT!!!

(All three run out and away)

Akiko: Well yes and no.

Neofreak: With all the production and that's your answer? No wonder you don't own Maximum Ride

Akiko: Get her out of here!

(Neofreak is dragged away by security)

Akiko: Well Serenity does bring in some more mutants to her group however not all of them are avian/human hybrids so I don't think that's a true Flock. That is all I'm going to say on that subject, next question

White Wing: What do you do with your family?

Akiko: Hmmm, well we go to movies together quite a bit. I do play D&D (Dungeons and Dragons) with my mum, dad, my friend and her parents

White Wing: This makes you an official dork. Next, when exactly did the Shorts Gang come in?

Jake: A question about us!

Akiko: Uhhh… They came in at _Hidden Truth_ so which chapter was that?

Logan: Well on the little chapter counter beside the chapter name it's 14

White Wing: But Logan remember she had the prologue and two author's notes

Akiko: Chapter 10! They came in at Chapter 10! Wow that wasn't too far in; I thought you guys came in later than that

White Wing: Which song to repeat on you mp3, ipod or CD player?

Akiko: Can we add YouTube in there?

White Wing: (shrugs)

Akiko: Then it would have to be Every Time We Touch, I use the quick list thing and I have 38 of that song. Okay more questions after the break, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Jake: What is with you people and yelling?

Serenity's POV

"They didn't do this much shoving in the School, what's wrong with this place?" Iggy asked when we got shoved into our room, again. "I don't care about the shoving, Angel's not in her room yet. They had her at that test for a reason and I swear I heard her taking." I stared into the empty room beside us.

"I know this is way of topic," Iggy said standing up, "But I wish the light in here was brighter." '_Yes what_ _does that have to do with any of this?'_ I thought but I wasn't going to say it. "Sorry, it's just I can sorta see when everything's a bright white. The Flock went to Antarctica and I could see the outlines of things. It's hard to describe." He said sitting down on his bed rubbing his closed eyes.

A little voice told me he didn't want pity; though I couldn't help but wonder what it was like not to see. Iggy looked up when he heard the sound of ripping fabric giving me a 'what the hell are you doing' look. Closing my eyes I wrapped the fabric around my head making sure it was thickly layered over my eyes. "What are you doing?" Iggy finally asked. "Come over here." I said. His footsteps came up to me, his hands went onto my shoulders. "Please don't tell me you're going crazy on me Serenity." Iggy said in authentic worriment. I took one of his hands bring it up to my eyes letting him touch the fabric. Iggy's other hand went along my face, like he was trying to figure out what I had covered. Both hands were now on the fabric, mentally I could see Iggy's brow creasing together.

"Why is there a cloth in front of your eyes?"

"I wanted to know what it's like to be blind. I didn't want to ask you, that would be rude." I answered. "It's just like I'm stuck in the dark Serenity, the only way I can see is with my fingers and ears. It's not fun and you shouldn't be trying to figure out what it's like." Iggy's tone slightly scared me; he was really sensitive about this.

"I'm sorry." I said pulling it down off my eyes. Iggy was closer than I realized his face really close to mine. A blush formed at my cheek glowing bright red. Okay I didn't know he was going to be that close, I tensed up. Iggy quickly sat down on my bed removing himself from my personal space, "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked. "N-no I wasn't expecting…Never mind." I hesitated in telling Iggy what I felt.

The air in the room became dreadful; Iggy tensed his grip on the rail at the end of the bed tightened. Something flashed before my eyes; a bloody mangled body laid on the ground someone that looked liked Artemis stood over the body a maniac smile on her face accompanied by splatters of blood trailing down her face. She winked lunging towards me.

I staggered back screaming just to see that I had very well had a v-flash **(A/N: v-flash will be the term used for Serenity's visions)**. Iggy jumped up wrapping his arms around me in comfort telling me to calm down. I was shaking like crazy, my finger nails digging into my arms. What the hell was that!? The worst part is the mangled body looked a lot like…ME! "Hey tell me what you saw, Serenity you're starting to scare me." Iggy murmured in my ear. I buried my face into his chest shaking my head. No he couldn't know about that, he would freak out, do something stupid after he knew.

"Please tell me."

I shook my head again just taking a deep breath.

"_What could be so bad she won't tell me about?" _

"You know I can hear you right?" I said not looking at Iggy. "Huh?" Iggy pulled me off of him holding onto my shoulders again. "I can still hear you." I repeated. "I didn't say anything." Iggy said giving me a weird look. "You said what could be so bad that I won't tell you about it."

Iggy shook his head, thoughtfully though. "I didn't say it." Iggy said.

'_I thought it.' _

* * *

"What colour am I think of now?" I asked. "Coffee brown." Iggy answered with a smug. _'This is easy you_ _know.'_ He said not moving his lips. _'Well I don't get it, how can we suddenly read minds? This doesn't_ _make sense.'_ I thought. "I don't think we can read _all_ minds, just each others." Iggy said. "Now where did you come up with that idea?" I wondered. "I'm betting that the test we went into was flashing lights at us at the exact same time." Iggy said resting his arms on his knees.

"How do you know there was flashing lights?" I asked. "I could see them, but hell they must have turned those things on the highest setting without blowing them up. I told you before I haven't been blind forever because I haven't. I remember being able to see until the idiotic Whitecoats decided to give me night vision. Now look what it's done to me." Iggy sighed hanging his head.

The door opened, a Whitecoat entered looking at Iggy. "Boy you're wanted at Lab 7." He said in a demanding tone.

'_I'll be back.'_ Iggy said standing up walking towards the man. '_Don't freak out if I'm not here.'_ I thought after him before the door closed. Now I was alone, and I didn't want to be. I sat down on my bed pulling my knees to my chest. The room felt so empty suddenly; my yawn echoed, bouncing off the walls right back at me. What time was it? Five A.M maybe? I laid down resting my head on the anti-soft pillow staring at the bed across from me. Angel's room was still empty behind me, showing me just how alone I was. Iggy had told me Max had something called the Voice inside her head; right now I wish I had one too, just so I could talk to someone. I doubted Iggy could hear my thoughts now, when the door had closed his presence was gone from my mind. My eye lids felt heavy, threatening to close on me. I knew I needed rest, though this didn't feel like the right place to sleep. Though what I wanted wasn't an option because I soon fell asleep.

* * *

Angel's POV

"Where is Serenity?" I asked when Iggy entered into the courtyard. Over head the sky was ablaze with oranges and reds as the sun sang behind the high wall that the wired electric mesh was hanging. I was sitting on one of the benches that surrounded a large looking pond in the center of the courtyard, kids different ages were playing around the place which got me wondering if the Organization was different than the School. Were these kids experiments also or were they children of the Whitecoats?

"When I left she was in the room. I haven't heard of her since my last test." Iggy said sitting beside me. He defiantly didn't like being away from her; I could see it on his face and in his tone. "Are you both okay?" I asked. Iggy nodded staring blindly towards the sky. "The last test I saw both in worried me, it was like your minds mashed together. Has anything happened recently?" I said looking up also. A flock of seagulls past over head squawking loudly. I wished I could fly for a bit though when I tried in here I got a shock from my bracelet. "We…we can read each other's minds." Iggy answered looking in my direction. "That makes sense. Sorta." I said.

One of the Whitecoats brought out another kid dressed in the same white uniforms as us. He hissed at the man, his snake like tongue flicking angrily at the bald Whitecoat. Rolling his eyes the Whitecoat left throwing something behind him. The boy dove after the object catching it before it hit the ground.

"The nerve of that guy!"

"Livia?" Both Iggy and I said at the same time. The boy turned around, on his hand was a mini Livia. "Angel, Iggy, what are you guys doing here?" Livia said. The boy walked forward, I could see that his eyes were like a snake's and he had little patches of scales over his body. "What happened to you? You're like fairy size." I said staring at Livia. "ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT!?" Livia snapped fuming. "Calm down Liv, she's just pointing out that your smaller." The boy said. **"I AM NOT A MIDGET!"** Livia pretty well screamed. "Who's your friend?" Iggy asked. "This is Whiz, Whiz this is Angel and Iggy." Livia said making the introduction short. Whiz nodded placing Livia down beside me. She followed her arms glaring at Whiz. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Livia snapped at him.

"More or less." Whiz answered grinning. "So what's new with you two?" Livia asked looking up at me. "Iggy can─" "Yo what's up?" Angelo said waving coming up to us.

"Are they putting us together for a reason?" Livia wondered out loud. "Hey guys-whoa what happened to you?" Angelo said peering at Livia. "You say anything and I'll kill you." Livia growled angrily.

"There has to be a reason why their bringing us together, even though it seems like they don't the Organization doesn't just do something just because they can." Whiz said. "Wait a minute." Iggy said to the Whitecoat that brought Angelo in, "Where's Serenity?"

"Subject 58b is sleeping and is unable to come out right now." He answered turning to leave. "Sir wait!" Another Whitecoat yelled running up to the first one. "What is it kid?" The first Whitecoat asked impatiently. "Sir there's a problem... with subject 58b." Whitecoat 2 panted. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's killing our Eraser's Sir."

* * *

Neofreak: Well that was a short chapter

White Wing: More questions people, we've got like two left

Akiko: Kay then, shoot

White Wing: Have you ever driven a car?

Akiko: Hell no! I do get twitchy when I'm near nice cars but I'm not stupid enough to steal and drive one. I don't want a criminal record

Serenity: Yet you give all you characters one

Akiko: You gotta do whatcha gotta do

White Wing: How is Serenity able to kill people without really doing anything?

(wind howling, crickets any other noise you can think of when there's no answer)

Akiko: I'm not answering that one… END THE CHAPTER

All (except Akiko) WAIT─


	40. Phasing Beast Within

**Chapter 38-Phasing Beast Within**

Akiko: My God we haven't thanked the reviewers, I'm losing you people! T-T

Neofreak: Maybe it's because you don't own Maximum Ride! (gets knocked out with a hammer that comes out of nowhere)

White Wing: _**Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x, Qwaar-jet858, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy, joemarnc, Randomitis Sufferer**_,_**elmosworld1717, jumpfurjoy,**_ _**akatsukigirl1230,**_ _**miscallanious, phoenixwing, XxSilentMoonAngelxX**_ and _**pedomellonaminno**_ and any reviewers can help to keep this story going! Help she's thinking of stopping it!

Serenity: You will not stop my story until you finish it! And what is this about, me killing Erasers?

Livia: Have you not looked at the title for this Chapter yet?! _Phasing_ _Beast Within_ Serenity, _Phasing_ _Beast Within_

Logan: The fact that she's killing Erasers brings her higher up on my list of allies; I give you 50 out of 10 on that one

Angelo: Okay Akiko you said that the end of the story was coming, can't we have a little hint on what's going to happen?

Akiko: Someone's going to die…

**Angelo's POV**

Along with the two Whitecoats we ran towards Serenity's room passing by a chained up kid that yelled at us what was happening. We all ignored him.

"No, don't harm the subject, the Director will have my head if it gets hurt!" A Whitecoat almost shrieked as Erasers with guns came from the other direction. The door to Serenity's room was open, growls, screams and shrieks came from the room, a mangled (though not bloody) Eraser body was thrown out crumpling into a lifeless mass against the bottom of the wall. "It'll have your head if we don't do something Dr. Millstone." The older Whitecoat that came with us said. Dr. Millstone pondered this looking at us subjects that had come as well.

"I want subject eleven's wave one turned off stat." Dr. Millstone said into his hand free cell. (You know those things you see in people's ears, ya that's what I mean) "Yes I want it done now! ...I don't need the Director's say to turn it off! If you want to live another day then turn it OFF!"

Man I didn't know Whitecoats could get so pissed. There was a _bleep_ from Angel's bracelet; Dr. Millstone pointed to her a demanding looking in his eyes. "You, suppress the beast and do it now." He hissed angrily. "Serenity's not a beast!" Angel argued getting a shock. "DO IT NOW!"

Angel closed her eyes concentrating; there was an inhuman screech for inside room **643** in response. "I can't get into her head, it's blocked completely. " Angel said in a pained voice. I ran towards the door Angel yelled at me to stop though I didn't listen to her. I skidded to a halt in front of the open door, which I instantly regretted. I could see why they were calling Serenity a beast.

She had gotten bigger, like really bigger with this black fire rolling all over her body. Her wings were out spread made of the same black fire that was along her body making it look like she was a demon from Hell. "Holy shit." I breathed though that was, also a stupid move. Serenity turned her head towards me baring her teeth, showing some pretty sharp fangs, her completely black eyes narrowed angrily at me. Eraser bodies littered the ground of the room, as Serenity turn towards me she dropped the body of a Whitecoat that had been in her hands, the growling got louder directed towards me.

I dove out of the way as Serenity lunged at my smashing into the wall. Eraser's started jumping on top of her, just to be chucked away their bones breaking on impact of the walls and floor. "Don't hurt─" Whiz placed his hand over Angel's mouth to shut her up though Serenity still heard it turning to them. A gun shot rang through the hall Serenity shrieked turning towards the source.

Artemis.

"Just what I thought, you couldn't have gotten out of the School the first time without this could you Serenity?" Artemis said smirking. Serenity staggered towards the girl who back up though it was not out of fright, more of a leading. "Yes the Director will be pleased to see this." Artemis breathed.

"Serenity!"Iggy shot towards her trying to stop what she was doing. Serenity swiped at him creating a large gash a crossed his chest sending Iggy flying backward. Serenity turned towards Ig, her growl becoming a snarl. "No I won't do that. I'm not leaving you." Iggy hissed under his breath. Who the hell was he talking to?! Artemis shot at Serenity a second time; it worked just like the last time. "Come one the Director would like to see you. No more stalling." Artemis said leading Serenity again.

Iggy jumped on top of Serenity just to be thrown back again though this time he went right back at her. With excellent precision I thought was only possible if you could see Iggy dodged Serenity's attempts at hitting him bouncing out of the way of every single swing however he didn't attempt to hit her. "Angel when I say I need you to steady her." Iggy said jumping out of the way of a flaming black ball that had been thrown at him.

Soon their battle became a blur, Iggy actually started spinning out of the way instead of jumping around. "NOW!" he shouted using all his weight to throw Serenity against the wall by her opened room. Angel closed her eyes concentrating again placing her fingers on her temples. "I'm going to lose control soon, Iggy do something!" Angel cried her knees threatening to buckle. Iggy quickly went over to Serenity leaning over her. At my angle I couldn't see anything though whatever Whiz was seeing was giving him a smug face. Serenity slowly changed back the growling finally disappeared. Iggy hugged her bringing her close.

"It's okay everything's fine now. You're not going to hurt anyone its over." Iggy whispered. Serenity was shaking her hand on Iggy's wound, Whitecoats started shouting different things and Artemis stomped away clearly not happy on how this turned out. "It's not your fault Serenity, you couldn't control yourself." Iggy said helping Serenity stand up. She buried her face in his chest where it wasn't bloody looking like she was going to cry. She looked so much like a little kid right now, scared of what happened; scared she was going to hurt someone again.

'_From the look of it she's not going to be talking for a long time.'_I thought to myself as some Whitecoats tended to Iggy.

* * *

Serenity's POV

Whiz was still in a smug mood when we were in Angel's room, waiting for Iggy's and my room to be cleaned out. I was sick with myself, how could I do that? I killed about fifteen Erasers, a Whitecoat and I had injured Iggy. He was bandaged up now but I was standing away from him so I wouldn't hurt him again. He was sitting on Angel's bed with Angel herself, and small Livia sitting on the rail. Whiz slouched against the window, with Angelo sitting in the middle of the floor. I was standing next to the door, removing myself from the group.

"Well that was interesting, Liv I didn't know you friends were this exciting." Whiz said. "You are not helping at all Whiz so just shut your mouth. Sorry 'bout him he's quiet rude." Livia apologized. "Hey that's what makes me attractive." Whiz boasted. "Angel will you hit him for me?" Livia asked. Angel slapped him upside the head before he could move out of the way knocking him over.

"Iggy just wondering, if you're blind how did you dodge so well?" Angelo asked. _'There's no cameras.'_ I thought. "Serenity was giving me directions on where she was attacking." Iggy said simply looking in my direction. _'Their giving you weird looks.'_ I thought staring at the people that were looking at Iggy like he was crazy. "Before Angelo interrupted us Angel was going to tell you guys that Serenity and I are able to read each other's minds. Like the basketball match we had at school, she gave me directions because she knew where she was going to attack even though she couldn't control herself." Iggy explained.

"Now that's a cool power." Livia said. "Though we can't have any of you blab to anyone else. I'd rather be able to talk to her without anyone hearing then being shocked every single time." Iggy said looking toward her. "Right so you guys can time another romantic kiss." Whiz said making kissing sounds. "Is that what you were doing?" Angelo, Livia and Angel asked in unison. Iggy turned his head away; I gave Whiz a piece of my mind giving him a hard kick in the ass. "Why are you all hitting me!?" Whiz yelped jumping to a safer spot.

I looked to Angel noticing something wrong. She seemed as though she was going to be sick, fidgeting in her seat. '_Ig there's something wrong with Angel.' _I thought. "You okay? Serenity says you look a little green." Iggy asked Angel. Angel glanced up of him, her legs started to swing.

"Well it was when I was allowed to read minds. I heard something Artemis was thinking about Serenity…" Angel trailed off biting her lip. Suddenly I knew whatever Artemis was thinking was _not_ good.

"What about Serenity?" Angelo asked, he had turned around so he was facing Angel. "Well, Artemis doesn't exactly hate Serenity…she…uh…loves her."

That went over well.

"**WHAT!?!?" **echoed around the room in many forms of tone. I spun around punching the wall creating a nice dent and a not so nice hurting hand. _'She loves me; oh she can just go to Hell!!! That straight psychopath!' _I screamed in my head wanting to pound in her face right now. "Serenity I think it would be best if you don't get angry." Iggy commented. I ordered myself to breathe to calm myself down. That doesn't help when Whiz is in the room.

"Watch it Ig your competing with a girl for your girl." Whiz sneered. _**'HE IS NOT HELPING!!' **_

Suddenly Livia was big again and gave Whiz that hardest hit that sent him rebounding off the floor into another punch which gave him a broken nose. "What was that for!?" Whiz cried sounding stuffy. "You are not helping with this situation Whiz so just shut you pie hole." Livia snapped. Running a hand through his black hair he went to stand by the window again becoming quiet. She turned towards me giving me a apologizing look, "Sorry Serenity, I get that this isn't the best information."

Iggy wasn't taking this well either, his hands were balled up into fists, his jaw locked with anger and an 'I am totally pissed' look in his eyes. If possible he went whiter which doesn't seem possible because he's a vampire white and they are as white as it gets. _'Ig are you okay?'_ I thought. He didn't answer; he didn't even shake or nod his head. _'I'll take that as a no.'_

'_No it's not that. Sorry I just faded out there for a second; I'm just a little enraged right now that's all.'_ Iggy thought rubbing his temples. Okay I was going to have to get over this sooner or later. I sat down beside Iggy putting my head on his shoulder taking his hand. He looked in my direction giving me a weak smile; I squeezed his hand in comfort. _'By the way I noticed you dyed you hair.' _Iggy thought now grinning. _'Very funny, get your mind of off something and comment about my hair. Ya we had a makeover in Saskatchewan. Blame Livia.'_ I thought.

Iggy chuckled out loud; Angel who wasn't in Livia, Angelo and Whiz's group of chatter looked at us. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Serenity's blaming Livia for the makeover she got." Iggy said quietly so Livia couldn't hear. _'Hey Iggy another random question, why does Angel have an Organization tattoo and_ _you don't?'_ I thought. "Good question, maybe they haven't gotten the chance yet. I probably would have been a little sore where they put the tattoo." Iggy said. He rolled up his sleeves and pant legs, letting me and Angel check around. Nothing so far.

"I don't see anything Iggy. Maybe you don't have one yet." Angel said. I looked down at the bed and saw black on white. Iggy's shirt was out of place showing some skin, and there was the tattoo. I touched it tracing my pinky finger on the lines. "Hey stop it that tickles." Iggy said swiping away my hand with a smile. "She found the tattoo Iggy, its right by your hip." Angel said. Iggy touched the tattoo himself nodding.

"Yep that's a tattoo alright. Max is going to kill me."

Angel and I giggled at the same time because of how Iggy's face screwed up into an 'I am doomed', 'I am dead', 'though cool to have a tattoo' look mixed all in one. I concentrated on his face seeing if there was something I missed; I didn't miss anything, not even the shocked expression that crossed his face.

"Are you okay?" I whispered out loud. "What do I look like, list off everything and don't miss any details." Iggy said holding onto both of my hands. "You're tall and skinny, pale all over like a vanilla ice-cream cone. You have blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that goes down to the bottom of your neck." I said. _'And the cutest boy I have ever seen.'_ I added in my head. "Serenity I think something happened. What you just described to me is exactly what I _saw_ a moment ago. What were you doing while you were looking at me?" Iggy asked. Impossible, he saw? No, _he_ didn't see, he saw through _my_ eyes. Livia's group looked up to us, Angelo's brows creasing together. "Angel can you come here?" I asked quietly. She got up standing in front of me. I looked her up and down concentrating on what I was seeing. Iggy's eyes widened again this time he started describing what he saw.

"Angel you're about the height of a seven year old, with curly blonde hair and cute baby blue eyes. Just from experience I know that your wings are pure white." Iggy said closing his eyes. Everyone was staring at him; Angel's mouth was hanging opened slightly. "How did you do that?" Angelo asked. I jumped up letting go of Iggy's hands looking around the room. "Does anyone have a mirror?" I asked spinning around. Iggy laid down a hand on his head groaning a bit. "Slow down a little will you, the world is spinning." Iggy muttered. I let go of my concentration hearing Iggy sigh in relief. "What do you need a mirror for?" Livia asked.

I looked underneath Angel's bed feeling around. "Bingo!" I cried pulling out a hand held mirror. I opened it up holding it out at arm's length to get as much as possible. Giving a slight smile I concentrated on my own reflection. Iggy opened his eyes his face softening. I closed the mirror sitting beside him. He looked in my direction sitting up.

"Now I can truly say that you're beautiful." He said smiling. I looked away blushing. Hey even Whiz didn't ruin the moment. Everyone else other than him caught on what had happened and was smiling. Though instead of Whiz ruining the moment I did. And do you know how?

I went right through the bed.

The solid steel bed.

* * *

All: Who's going to die!?

Akiko: …

White Wing: Damn it Akiko answer us!

Akiko: I can't! If I do you have to suffer twice, when I tell you and when it happens!

Logan: What do you care, you like watching us suffer

Akiko: Yes but none of you know what it's like to lose someone. Only Serenity knows that so far

(All are quiet)

Akiko: I just wanted to put it out there; this fanfic is set after Final Warning but before MAX since I haven't read it yet. Same thing with the sequel

(silence)

Jake: Wait a minute what's with Serenity being able to go through a metal bed!?


	41. Our Old And New Powers

**Chapter 39-Our New and Old Powers**

Nudge: OMG we're getting to the 40th chapter, I can't wait! ***squeals***Are we like going to havea party again, huh, huh are we? With there be cake, oh I hope there'll be cake I just lovecake, especial when it chocolate cake with chocolate icing. So Akiko are we going to have─ _hump_(Iggy places hand over her mouth)

Akiko: ***rubbing my temples* **Who turned on the Nudge channel? And why is Nudge here in the first place?

Jake: She …well…broke in when she heard this was the 39 chapter ***cringes waiting to be hit or something along those lines***

White Wing: Any party suggestions people!? CUZ I WANT A PARTY!!!

Logan: We can get you a dress from again***smirks***

White Wing: Do you havea death wish boy, cuzI can gladly give it to you

Livia: Hey where's Neofreak?

(Angelo comes in with a lap top)

Angelo: She couldn't make it today, she has a dentist appointment. Though she did send a message on MSN ***turns laptop around***

_**Neofreak: AKIKO DOESN'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!**_

Akiko:***rolls eyes*** Of course she never forgets to do the declaimer

Iggy: Why does she do the declaimer again?

Logan: She just gets to it before anyone else, though she has a tendency to do a declaimer for _everything_

Akiko: ON WITH THE STORY CUZ I'M PABLO THE HAPPY UNICORN!!

(Message appears on MSN) _**Neofreak: AKIKO DOESN'T OWN THAT PHRASE!**_

All: HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THAT!?!?!?!

* * *

Serenity's POV

Okay now I was freaking out. I went through the friggin' steel bed and my torso was stuck. My butt was touching the ground; my hands were on the bed trying to pull myself back up. Though I wasn't budging.

"Will you quit staring and help me!?" I snapped. Everyone grabbed a hold however instead of it helping it felt like I were going to rip in half. I told everyone to stop before I became half the person I use to be. Iggy felt around were the bed was touching my torso trying to find a way for me to slip out. "There's no gap between you and the bed. It's like it was built that way." He muttered.

I took deep breaths again to calm me down. Know what that did? My head hit against the concrete floor. "Oww. Now I havea headache." I groaned sliding myself out from underneath the bed. "How did you do that? You went right through the bed!" Livia said staring at me. I looked back at Iggy who was feeling around where I had just been as if to find a hole or something. Whatever I did was very tiring, I felt like going to sleep on the floor. "Hey know what that looked like? The older brother from Race to Witch Mountain, the one that can…what is it call…pazing?" Angel said screwing her face up in thought. "You mean phasing?" Livia said. Angel nodded looking over to me. "Well all I know is I'm tired now, can I go to sleep?" I asked lying down. Big mistake. My leg went through the floor. I bolted to a sitting position jerking my leg which sadly didn't move.

"Come on, now I can't sleep without falling through something!? This totally sucks." I said groggily. I really wanted to punch something. Angelo came over looking at my leg. "Okay relax and remember what it felt like when your leg went through the floor except this time bring it up." I had no idea how Angelo came up with this theory but it was the best I had. My leg suddenly didn't feel like the floor was holding it in place, and a slight blue glow was around were my leg hit the solid object. I lifted my leg relieved that I wasn't permanently stuck to the floor.

"Well how many powers do you have now? Fifty?" Angelo joked. "Very funny, but no. I probably have five though if you add being able to hear what Iggy thinks then six. I can put people, guys mostly, to sleep by singing, I can Detach, I'm can move things with my mind, I have visions and I can phase through things." I listed them off quietly in case anyone else was listening. "I still don't know all of your powers though." I said looking at everyone in the room**. (A/N: This is set before **_**MAX**_** since I haven't read it yet and the sequel will be the same) **"Well I found out I can create a force field though They have found out already. I know that I can usually understand what a fox is 'saying' though I think its only cuz I'm one percent fox. You know about my eyes already of course and I can also sense electrical brain waves, it's so cool! Who knew that we had different brain waves then regular people. Your guy's stand out because I've been near you the most though we're not as different as people since we're all technically human. Oh and Whiz has no powers." Livia said. Whiz looked slightly grumpy at this comment folding his arms over his chest. "As you know I can read minds, also I can turn invisible though that screws up my entire plan because of my fashionable bracelet. I found I can also see people's emotions, like Whiz over there is turning a gloomy purple. I can see ghosts, that's a new one also. Not exactly my idea of fun since this whole place is full of them." Angelo sighed. _'I feel sorry for the guy. This_ _is a place of death anyway.'_ Iggy thought. "I can read and persuade minds as Max says. I can change my looks sorta; I have this bird of paradise that I can do. Breathing under water is probably my second favorite. Iggy can feel colours and he's good at making bombs." Angel said. "Though all of them are gone." Iggy muttered angrily.

We all looked up; Dr. Millstone had opened the door after Iggy had spoken walking in followed by a bunch of Erasers. I have never, ever seen an Eraser scared before, it was funny how when they looked at me fear filled their eyes. They were all jumpy, I decided to test it. **"BARK!"**I shouted out of the blue causing all the Erasers to flatten themselves against the wall. My whole gang roared out in laughter, Angelo, Whiz and I were rolling around on the floor holding our sides. These guys were wound tighter than five hundred springs under pressure it was pathetic. Dr. Millstone rolled his eyes; we all got a shock for our funny business. "Five bucks says Artemis' running our bracelets." Iggy said getting over his laughing fit. "Artemis is an asstard." I said getting a really big shock. "It's her."

"That enough, you all are wanted somewhere else. Follow me." Dr. Millstone turned on his heel; the Erasers finally were brave enough to herd us after him.

* * *

I really didn't want to ask where we were though I could help but ask in my head. We were in a room that, like everything in the place, was white and grey; there were monitors like always, a rolling table with six things on it and one single opening in front of us that branched off into a four way choice of direction. Whitecoatswere dotted in places; six of them took the six things off the table coming over to each of us. Que the alien suction cups. These ones had a box though that was placed on my arm witha strap and my bracelet bleeped when said box was turned on. They pushed us to the entrance of the opening in pairs, Angel and Livia, Angelo and Whiz withIggy and me at the back. Now I could see a light that was at red, green underneath it_. 'They found out this was more effective. In addition they allow us_ _to use our powers while in here.'_ Angel's voice filled my head. '_Gottcha.' _I thought.

The light turned green, Livia and Angel shot of keeping together, the red turning on right after they entered. _'Watch out there's Erasers, booby_ _traps, dead ends with dangerous subjects and just horrible things in here. Make sure to keep in a group.'_ Angel warned me. "Subject eleven and 34c are in the maze." Someone reported. The green light went on again Whiz and Angelo taking off in a different direction. "Stay with me." I whispered to Iggy. "I will if you will." He whispered back squeezing my hand. We both took off when the light went, I didn't even remember where they others went. I guided Iggy, running as fast as I could even though there was no reason yet.

_Yet_.

"Serenity slow down, we can't just run around blindly." I stopped turning to Iggy giving a look that actually wasn't worthless. He seemed to know that I was giving him a look continuing on. "What I'm saying is we need to find a way out, if we just run around without thinking we might not get outta here. We need to do something so we know we've already been this way." Iggy said. "This is where a smuggled pen comes in handy." I said smiling. "Okay so which way do you want to go? There's a right, forward, or left." I told Iggy looking down each choice. Iggy said we should go right just for now so when we turned to the right, the wall closest to me right by the intersection maze place got an arrow pointing where we were going. We slowly made our way through the different 'halls' without running into anything that was a real problem. Sure we ran into a few dead experiments, but what are they going to do? I was holding Iggy's hand all the time, gently pulling him along for the whole time. We stopped just to think. "I felt like I've been everywhere in here, nevertheless there is no arrow to show we've been that way." I groaned. We even put the arrow on the wall we were on to the one we were turning on just in case. Still not working! Every once in a while there would be a shriek or a roar or a scream, though it was impossible to know whose or what's it was. Those would get us moving, then we'd calm down and keep going.

"Two little love birds sitting in a maze," We jerked our head up to see a Eraser standing on top of the Maze wall, the electrical wire mesh in his hand;man that had to hurt. "Here comes an Eraser to eat them all up." Iggy and I ran in different directions, our hands being torn from each other. The Eraser chased after me, I felt like a rat in a maze with a cat. I jumped over a pit that suddenly appeared in the floor hitting the ground in a sprint on the other side. The Eraser turned where I jumped disappearing from my vision. I kept running knowing he could come out in another place. My now bare feet slapped against the cold floor echoing through the maze. My brain went on hyper drive, every hall I passed I glanced down it fretting that the Eraser was going to come through there. With a roar he jumped out in front of me sliding sideways a bit. I turned left into a new hall way remember what I learned in sprinting for track and field. I made my strides longer though dared not to sprint for fear that I would get tired before him. I heard his claws rapping against the floor as he ran after me just motivating me to run. Already I started to pant, my breaths coming out in _huff_s. I made a sharp right seeing the exit just ahead of me, I sprinted the short distance breaking out of the maze, however the Eraser kept chasing me. I was in a forest, a temperate fake forest at that. I dashed to a clump of trees dodging out of the way so I didn't run into one. Now I could only hear my breath, it sounded too loud like it was a neon sign pointing in my direction saying 'bird freak is over here, come and get her.' I was slammed from the side into a fake tree that knocked the wind out of me. I wheezed as he came up to me smiling.

"My, my, aren't you a determined one. I've never seen someone hoof it like that on the first day. Well anyway, time to die." He said in a horse voice then launched at me, jaws wide open. A black blur hit the Eraser in the side pushing him over into the bushes, either the Eraser or the thing that pushed him aside shrieked before there was a heavy thud. I sat there for a moment still trying to grasp what happened. It seemed so familiar, yet this has never happened before, like déjà vu…

I shakily stood up turning so my curiosity wouldn't get the better of me. Keira was right, curiosity killed the cat and frankly, I didn't want to die.

I turned running in the opposite direction, knowing now it was going to be more running less resting.

Bryden's POV

I stood up glancing over my shoulder trying to find the girl I have saved. She was gone, vanished into thin air. 'Don't think of things like that, Bryden. Everything has an explanation and so far the Coats haven't found a way for anything to disappear into the air.' My brother's words echoed through my head. That was before I lost him, before we had been separated.

I stepped over the Eraser's body trying not to lose what little lunch I had. I hated killing things, even if it was Erasers; it just didn't feel right. I staggered through this fake forest I had learned, going back to my 'base'. The sound of water falling into a pond welcomed me home as I slipped past the water fall to the cave behind it. I collapsed into my bed made of fake and real plants, moss and other soft things I could find. It wasn't much; by my makeshift bed was a tally system I used. I had been here for three weeks, even though I learned most of the forest I still hadn't found my way out. Near where my head was when I slept were two dog tags, one with Cain engraved into it, the other had Abel engraved into it. I also had some of the berries I had collected. Recently the Coats had started to plant real things in the forest though nothing was ripe, it all gave me a stomachache but sometimes I could keep it down so I could keep going. Though I was finding it hard to stay awake now, maybe because I wasn't getting enough _good_ food to eat.

As I started to drift to sleep for the eight time today I heard someone singing. I was surprise; it had been months since I had heard singing. Even if it didn't rhyme it was still beautiful.

"_Even if I erase these thoughts, I'll still have a long life, right?  
Because I want to try, to redo the things I left undone._

"_I thought we'd be pursuing the continuation of this dream,  
but we ran into people on this thin, winding path.  
_  
_"It's not like I want to go back to 'those times',  
but we're searching for the skies that we lost.  
Stop making that sad face, as if you're saying, 'You've sacrificed yourself so I'd understand'._

"_The end of sins aren't tears.  
It's an eternal, painful burden.  
In this endless maze of emotion,  
Who am I waiting for?_

"_As if I spelled it out on a white notebook.  
I want to breathe out more frankly.  
I want to escape from something, is it 'reality'?_

"_As we're living to grant our wishes,  
I get the urge to scream; 'do you hear me?'_

"_We're not even doing it safely.  
…so we won't have a place to go home to  
I'm always thankful for kindness,  
That's why I want to become strong._

"_I'm on my way._

"_I get nostalgic, so I welcome this pain."_

I listened realizing how much that was like my life, I wonder who was singing it. The sound of footsteps on stone made me move off my bed and into the shadows seeing the outline of a figure through the water fall. The figure sighed stretching.

"Man, is there any place for a girl to get food around here? I thought I was special to the Organization, maybe it's cuz I killed a bunch of Erasers. Even though that wasn't really my fault." The voice of a girl sighed. My vision started to blur, I got tired suddenly. Darn it I haven't had enough food recently.

"This water doesn't seem good to drink, it smells funny." The girl said again. "Hey what's behind door number one?" She jumped through the water fall coming into my home soaking wet.

"That refreshing. Wait a minute, looks like someone's been here." She was around fourteen, with tanish coloured skin and layered copper blond hair with violet eyes. She came over to my nest looking at it in confusion. Her fingers skimmed over the etched tally marks a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Well it's not anyone that I know, unless I do know them and they've been here for more than a week." She muttered.

I stared at her trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. It was like I had seen her before, maybe, just maybe…

I crept forward my tail swishing slightly; she must have seen the movement because she looked over to me. "Why hello there little guy. Where did you come from?" she asked stroking my head.

Serenity's POV

I never knew that I would find an otter here. Not the sea otter but the ones that have four legs and no flippers. I held out my hand for it, the little otter zip up my arm lying down so he was draped around my neck.

"Okay that's enough time wasted, I've gotta go." I said to myself. Am I going crazy you ask? No I talk to myself to calm my nerves. I stood up getting out of the water fall cave this time not going straight through it since there was a gap so I didn't get myself wet again.

I'm not going to bore you about what happened for the next two hours since it was walking around not knowing where I was going, running a little, and talking to my new otter friend.

I jumped up for the tree branch using my acrobatics to flip myself onto the branch. I still hadn't found my way out, and I doubted that the others did either. I was tempted to sing Again, again since I loved the song. It was originally in Japanese, translated from the FMA Brotherhood opening. (**Note to readers: You might want to pull up the first Brotherhood episode and listen to the pace of the song to get a feel to it and actual get the first episode since it's a remix of the original one)**

I scanned the area around me sighing. This was going to take forever, I couldn't fly in here (I was still getting the skill to fly in enclosed areas) none of my other powers were really going to work, since I had limited phasing power I couldn't very well go through a wall to get out of here. Believe me I've already tried.

"A little birdie should keep moving if it wants to stay alive." I jumped down landing on my foot a little awkwardly stumbling instead of hitting the ground and running like I had first planed. I turned on my back using my arms to push myself away from the Eraser behind me. Damn it I had done something to my ankle, I wasn't going anywhere fast. My heart pounded so hard it hurt, threatening to break out of my chest. The Eraser dropped to the ground landing with a _thud_ a few feet away from me. For some reason I could taste blood as if it was in my throat, with no explanation this seemed like the end.

The otter made an angry noise at the Eraser as if it was trying to say 'stay back' or 'go away'. Right now while the Eraser looked up at me with blood shot eyes he looked like a demon from Hell, smiling at me flashing pointy white teeth. I was paralyzed, I could probably get up and run as much as I could hiding somewhere, but my feet wouldn't move.

'_Crap this is bad, this is really bad. I can't move, he's going to kill me.'_ I thought my eyes widening in horror. The Eraser shot forward, though in that same second the otter shot at the Eraser, morphing into a bigger creature that I didn't get a good look at since it pushed the Eraser over into the bushes. This looked familiar.

I waited after it had become quiet, holding my breath. A figure stood up smaller than the Eraser, _waaay_ smaller than the Eraser. He walked forward giving a weak smile. It was a boy around nine or so with slightly curly golden brown hair and bight brown eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded though winched when I tried to move my foot. He came over lightly placing his hands on my ankle, there was a soft white glow then all pain was gone, I turned my foot in a circle.

"My name's Bryden. I have the power to heal wounds." He said.

* * *

White Wing: Who the hells says that when you first meet someone!?!?!?!?!**  
**


	42. Black Cat

**Chapter 40 (WOOT) –Black Cat**

Neofreak: Akiko doesn't own Maximum Ride it's as simple as that. Because we have decided to have the party after the chapter, we're not starting any of it right now so on with the Dormant Angel!

**Serenity's POV**

"I know that it might seem odd for me to say that out right, but you are in the same situation as me, right? You're in this test also, we should help each other. I've been here for quite awhile now; I know this place like the back of my hand. Sort of…" Bryden said.

This kid didn't sound well, his voice was abnormally quiet, like someone who was sick. He was fairly pale, with dark spots underneath his eyes. How long had he been in this test? It looked like he hadn't eaten anything recently. "What's your name? It's been some time since I've talked to someone." Bryden asked.

"Serenity. Bryden, exactly how long have you been here?" I said standing up worriedly looking at the boy in front of me. I mean it; this kid looked like he was going to collapse at any moment, if he hasn't been getting any food or nutrients he could be slowly losing all his energy and cease to keep going. I didn't like the sound of that.

"About three weeks, I can only tell the days because they slowly turn the lights on and off so it's like a real forest." Bryden said staggering while he stood up. Stumbling Bryden almost fell over; thankfully with me there I could catch him. "Thanks a bunch, I'm kinda tired. Nothing to worry about though."

"Okay so when you say your sort of know this place, where is it that you don't know?" I asked. "This way." Bryden said slowly moving forward. To tell you the truth they must have planed where things were going to go because there wasn't a place that looked the same as another place. It was like snowflakes, no two places were alike. I thought it was pathetic; Bryden gave the impression that he thought so also.

"I was separated from my brother in the maze when we were put in here a while ago. I don't know if he got out or not, but I haven't seen him anywhere. I'm so lost without him it's not funny, without my brother everything is slower, more difficult. He's the brains of both of us." Bryden explained. "Tell me, have you ever been Out Serenity?"

"By Out do you mean not in the Organization my whole life?" I questioned. "Just a little, even if you've just been Outside for just a few minutes. Past the boundaries and gates of the Organization." Bryden said glancing over to me. "Yes, for most of my life actually. I was brought in just a few days ago." I answered. "What's it like? Brother and I have been Outside two times. One was for a month; the other was for a week. I love the Outside so much, except the Organization keeps finding us when we try to get Outside." Bryden said.

Outside. The fact they have a name for the outside world like it was a country, it was quite sad that the intelligent (and maybe unintelligent) had a name for the world like that. I wished with all my might I could do something about it; on the contrary I wasn't really in the spot to be a rescuer, I was more likely going to be the rescued. "Well I don't know how to describe it. Once we get outta here it's probably going to be like heaven." I responded. "We?" Bryden repeated confusion in his voice. "My friends and I, their in here too. Like you I was separated from one of my friends."

Bryden nodded slowing down as we neared another man made river. The bushes provided excellent cover so Bryden and I crouched down out of sight. "Here it is, I haven't gone past this point." Bryden said lowering his voice. "There's Erasers crawling all over the place here."

I scanned the open area in front of me. Silhouettes slowly crept past the river, or maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. A mussel came into the light, red eyes glowing just behind it that seemed to glare right at Bryden. Just Bryden. The Eraser lifted its head up into the light a growl erupting from its chest.

"**AIEEEEE!!!"**

The Eraser turned towards the scream, bounding off after a sniff. I grabbed Brydenjumping up into the trees, jumping from fake branch to fake branch after the Eraser. That sounded like Livia, I just knew it was her. There was another scream, this time closer and clearer. The Eraser sped up; I was right above him, now it was a race to the finish. Now I could see the battle that was going on, Iggy and Livia were being attacked by two Erasers, though since Livia had Eraser-phobia she was backed against a tree with Iggy deflecting all attacks. Livia had a gash across her face that was bleeding; in addition to that Livia was cradling her arm.

I jumped down from the branch I was on, landing on top of the Eraser that had come to investigate. I snapped his head to the side dislocating his head from his spine. The two Erasers stopped attacking Iggy and Livia turning towards me. I was hidden out of view; the bigger Eraser ordered the smaller one to go check out my area. My distraction provided useful, Iggy grabbed on to Livia's good arm pulling her along. On my back Bryden slumped into unconsciousness. I had to find the exit quickly or he could possibly die.

A growl filled the space around me; I found out that it was coming from me. The smaller Eraser stepped back; I lunged at him slashing at his chest with my retractable claws. He fell like the last one I crouched over top of him baring my teeth at the bigger Eraser. I felt something happening to my body, I got longer and slimmer, my arms becoming almost the same length as my back legs. My tail swished angrily back and forth my ears flattening against my head. Something reached my nose, a familiar smell. The smell of… people.

I jumped turning in the opposite direction shooting off towards the smell of the exit. The Eraser pursued after me, getting close enough to scratch my tail. My paws hit the ground with surprising softness; I could only hear padding from my feet, whereas the Eraser sounded like a stampeding elephant. This was an unexpected twist, the predator becoming the prey.

I broke into a clearing, into the exit room where many stunned Whitecoats stood. I turned lunching at the Eraser's neck bringing him down and out. I stood over his body, the sound that bigger wild cats make coming out of my mouth.

"Incredible it brought back 84d."

"Who let the panther into the test?"

The Whitecoats kept talking amongst themselves, one brave on came around my back side to take Bryden away. I spun around lashing out at the scrawny Whitecoat growling at him baring my now lethal pointed teeth. He jumped back cowering against the wall I was backing him into. "Get it away from me!" he squealed putting his arms up in front of him. Something zapped me from the back; I turned around the growl turning into a snarl. The scrawny Whitecoat ran away from wall, an Eraser stood in front of me with a taser in his hand. Time to surprise them.

"_You think you own whatever land you land on,"_ I started to sing, the Eraser's eyes widening,  
_"The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

"_You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_

The Eraser sunk down to his knees falling over, asleep. "Hm…wha?" on my back Bryden's eyes fluttered open, staring at me. "It's alive, somebody get some syringes." A White coat cried. In the panic of the Whitecoats I walked over to the wall, took Bryden's collar in my mouth and gently sat him down curling in front of him so no one could get to him. "Serenity?" Bryden murmured sleepily curling his fingers into my black fur. "Don't worry Bryden; it's going to be okay." I whispered nuzzling his head. My voice had gotten sharper and slightly rougher and deeper with a growl thrown in like an accent. "Just go to sleep."

"I can't go… I can't go to sleep. I-I need to find Brother." Bryden said forcing his eyes open. "Wait a minute, is your brother's name Shawn?" I asked. Bryden nodded. Okay then just even more motivation. Another brave Whitecoat came up with a needle just to run away after I hissed angrily at her. My ears snapped towards the opening to the forest. I could hear the sound of heavy footsteps quicken with every step.

"Whoa big cat." Angelo said, back stepping when he saw me. My tail flicked as I stared at him,Bryden peeking over top of me. _'It's just a_ _cat little brother. Please don't tell me you're scared of a cat.' _Owen teased. I smiled at this causing Angelo to raise his eyebrow. He came and sat down beside me, all the Whitecoats went back to work knowing they weren't going to get to Bryden without losing a limb.

"So what's with the big cat?" Angelo whispered to Bryden. "Nothing much, she's my friend. I did just meet her today but she won't let the Whitecoats any near me." Bryden responded beaming at me. I chuckled purring. It rumbled through me and Bryden, I think Angelo even felt it. _'I've never seen a panther that can laugh or smile. Even with the weird stuff we've seen.'_Owen said to Angelo. I looked at him nodding. Angelo blinked as if trying to figure out what I was nodding at. Seeing as one Whitecoat had been put on 'mark down if the panther speaks' duty I wasn't talking.

'_Come on Angelo don't look at me like that.'_ I pushed the thought towards the confused teen. His eyes widened when he realized it was me. _'Serenity? What the hell happened to you!?'_ Angelo yelled mentally. _'Be quiet will you, your giving me a headache.' _I hissed at him out loud following the thought. _'Well this is a turn around. Serenity what happened?' _Owen asked. _'I was protecting Bryden, s'nothing to it. I just transformed.'_I thought looking over to Bryden. He smiled at me, hugging my neck.

Iggy and Livia pounded in a little afterwards, Angelo silently told them what happened. We made a little group to talk mainly about where Whiz and Angel were. "We ran into Whiz during the Maze section, then I got separated from those two and found Iggy by himself." Livia said. "Serenity would you mind telling us who your friend is?" Iggy asked noticing Bryden (probably because of his heavy breathing).

I nudged Bryden's shoulder to acknowledge he was being asked a question. "My name's Bryden." He mumbled sleepily. "I helped Serenity from being hurt by a Eraser." With that said Bryden feel asleep.

After waiting for a half hour neither Whiz nor Angel showed up. "I can't believe their not here yet. We all came in at the same time, except those two." Livia said. "I'm starting to worry; we need someone to go look for them." Angelo said folding his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. "One of us could easily get lost again; even if we find them it doesn't help we're lost also." Iggy pointed out.

I stood up; Bryden curled into a ball on the ground now that his pillow was gone. _'Don't let anyone touch him. I mean it, I come back and the Whitecoats have just one drop of his blood and your hand's coming_ _off.' _I thought glaring at Angelo. He moved closer to Bryden nodding.

I shot off back into the forest despite the cries of the Whitecoatsbehind me. Lifting my head I tried to pin point the direction Whiz and/or Angel was. The first thing that reached my nose was not the smell of anything human or anything close to it. What reached my nose set something off in my head, maybe a predatory instinct.

I quietly shot off towards the over powering smell, another smell set fury ripping through my body. That mixture was never good, Eraser and blood. I jumped from the bushes, a cat's roar rumbling through my chest. The Eraser whimpered running off, Whiz stood protectively in front of Angel his arms up, ready to fight. Angel was behind Whiz clutching her bleeding right leg.

"Calm down Whiz, it's me." I said padding over to Angel. Whiz's arms dropped, his eyes widening. "Serenity?" Angel breathed. "If you can, get on. I know where the exit is." I said sitting down beside her. "What about the others, we can't leave without them." Whiz said while Angel wrapped her arms around my neck, swinging her left leg over my back. "Their all there, except once we're at the exit I'm not talking. Try to keep up snaky." I teased racing towards the exit. "You think you can beat me, not in a gazillion years cat." Whiz laughed going after me. Who knew in this hell hole somebody could find fun in a childish game like a race.

Whiz got there first sliding to a finish to the group, I swatted Whitecoats out of my path going straight to Bryden. "Where did you go?" the little boy said burying his face in my fur. "Shh, it's okay. I wasn't gone long." I whispered nuzzling his shoulder. Bryden looked at Angel seeing her bleeding leg; I slipped Angel off my back asking in Bryden's ear if he could heal her. He nodded going over to her, lightly placing his hands on the wound. Everyone (Whitecoats and Erasers included) stared as the glow brightened and dimmed, the Whitecoats started scrambling again when they say Angel's wound was healed. I slowly changed back to my original form stretching.

"Okay food time, oh baldy!" I cried holding my hand up. The bald Whitecoat stopped blinking at me. "We require some food for my friend here." I said in a sweet voice then changing. "Get it before you arm comes off." He went white running off to get what I wanted. I smiled in trumpet; Bryden came over and sat in my lap snuggling into me. "Sounds like get it before it's gone." Angelo said. "Well that's what it is, get it before it's gone, and what's going to be gone is his arm." Livia said. The meal came quickly afterward, where I devised a plan to get Shawn and Bryden together and near me.

"My brother's okay! He's out of the Maze!" Bryden said happily when I told him. "Yup he's out, he's talking. He looks better than you did." I said. "How are we supposed to get Bryden to this other kid though?" Angelo asked. I smiled, "Already ahead of you Angelo." I turned around to the Whitecoats behind me. "Oh Dr. Millstone, I have something to talk to you about." I said a smug look on my face.

* * *

Akiko: WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE 40TH CHAPTER PARTY! WE HAVE GAMES, MOVIES, DUNK-A-ERASER, WHACK-A-WHITECOAT, LOGAN IN A DRESS AND SO MUCH MORE!!!!!

Neofreak: Stop screaming

White Wing: Just so you guys know Akiko was banded from the computer until the end of May, sorry it took so long for this pathetically short chapter

Bryden: I don't think it was short

A/N: I am terribly sorry it took so long to get this chapter on, but like White Wing said I was banded from the computer for all this time. Any who I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also I'll be at camp from Monday to Wednesday with school just so you know


	43. Brothers Reunite

Chapter 41 – Brothers Reunite

_Thanks to __**Olympiangirl, Alex Knight, goldeneyez-x, Qwaar-jet858, MaxRideNut, Electroclasm, R-U-Insane, Dygen Entreri, Alienated2, Stop. But don't stare please, jenfan456, Love is the key to the world, MaxCullen21, MaXiMuMrIDEisThEbeSTBoOkeVeR, haliedaisy, joemarnc, Randomitis Sufferer**_,_**elmosworld1717, jumpfurjoy,**_ _**akatsukigirl1230,**_ _**miscallanious, phoenixwing, XxSilentMoonAngelxX, zEthHPfrEaK, **__**flock lover, Angellovers13, BlueRose22 and maximumride1219**_ _for reviewing and favoring (if I forgot anyone just tell me)_

_I DON'T OWN MR!!!!_

Serenity's POV

Bryden was holding tightly to my hand, Dr. Millstone walking as bravely as he could beside me. Livia, Whiz and Angelo had already been dropped off; leaving Dr. Millstone with about four subjects that could easily take his head off. With the help of my now two dangerous forms Dr. Millstone had gladly agreed to release Bryden's brother. The young boy was bouncing with every step, 'I get to be with Brother again!' he had said earlier. I smiled down at Bryden, ruffling his hair.

"Dr. Millstone you filthy traitor, what is the meaning of this!?" I looked up to see Artemis stomping up to us, fury in her dark, crazy eyes. "Artemis I am not a traitor, you know that. I'm taking subject─" Dr. Millstone caught my gaze changing his sentence, "I mean Bryden to his brother." "The Director will be furious when he hears what you're doing." Artemis growled. "Well Dr. Millstone had a reason for doing that so I think the Director will understand very well." I said moving up, guiding Bryden behind me. "Then tell me what it is, I'll take it to someone close to the Director." Artemis said folding her arms over her chest. "Only the Director needs to hear it, not a psycho straight like you." I hissed walking passed Artemis.

We kept walking; Artemis surprisingly didn't come after us. Bryden looked up at me with a questioning look trying to figure out what had happened. We stopped at a corner then just passed here was Bryden's brother. I pointed in the direction than brought three fingers up. "Three," I whispered quietly lowering my third finger. "Two," Bryden counted, I lowered the second.

"One."

Bryden shot around the corner jumping up. "Brother!" He cried. Shawn started sputtering out things I could understand, Bryden answering him back in this same little code they had put together. I rounded the corner seeing a sight that didn't seem possible in the Organization. Happiness, joy, all contained in this bringing together of separated brothers. Bryden had turned back into an otter, hanging around Shawn's neck, Bryden rubbing his head against Shawn's cheek. "I can't believe it, you're okay. I thought you were gone forever." Shawn said smiling. "Who told me that if you believe in something enough it comes true?" Bryden asked in a smaller squeaking voice. Shawn looked up at me, "Thank you so much for finding him."

"It's alright you don't have to thank me, Bryden sorta found me." I told him. "Now Dr. Millstone the other half of our deal." I said turning to the doctor. He went over to the crank over to the side, slowly turning it loosing the chains on Shawn. I grabbed him before he hit the ground, Bryden morphed back to his human form hitting the ground with his feet and hugging his brother. "You guys get to be in the room next to us." Iggy said giving that little grin of his. "You mean no cage?" Shawn said in astonishment. Angel shook her head; behind her Artemis stomped passed, the corner of her mouth pulled up into a bared-tooth snarl. Dr. Millstone watched after her probably wondering whether or not to tell her his reason for releasing Shawn. I snapped my fingers in front of his face making him jump.

"Okay doctor no staring at your love life, it's time to go." I retorted pointing towards our cells. Dr. Millstone looked a little pissed but none of the less took us to our cells.

Angel went in first, Iggy and I following second. I watched from our window seeing what Shawn and Bryden were going to do. The two boys stepped into their cell their eyes widening. Shawn punched the air running the perimeter of the room, Bryden jumping onto one of the three beds.

'_I can tell why he's jumping on the bed. It's at least better than the ground.'_Iggy thought. Bryden smiled at me waving like crazy. Dr. Millstone rolled his eyes closing the door with a thud that vibrated through the wall.

"We should get to bed." I said laying on mine. No dead Erasers in this room thank god. Iggy got into his own bed turning over so he wasn't facing me. "Iggy when do you think we're going to get out of here?" I asked.

"I don't know, hopefully Max will get here soon." Iggy muttered. I couldn't help but think that something was wrong with Iggy. I turned over closing my eyes, "I will get us out of here, if she doesn't come first." I said forcing myself to sleep.


	44. another freaking author's note, noooo

**I'M SSSSOOOO SSSSOOORRRYYY!!!!!**

**Okay the reason why the stupidly short chapter took so long was one) I was writing a whole bunch of chapters and two) my computer wasn't responding with **_**any**_**internet connection **

** Fanfiction doesn't seem to want to take any of the other chapters I wrote, it's driven me cook coo!!! %$^%&U^#$^ I've tried putting them in new documents but nothing's working!!! Believe me I've been working on it all night, and I'm not going to rewrite them**

**  
I'm probably going to write the chapter that was supposed to come next and try to fit in what happened so there isn't a freakishly large hole of missing information**

_**Sugar Honey Iced Tea!!!!!!!**_

**_I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS HAPPENED!! TT-TT_**


	45. Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 45- Where Do We Go From Here?

_I do not own Maximum Ride_

**Last time on Dormant Angel: **

_So Iggy had pretty well stopped talking to me and acted like nothing was happening when I was taken off to my first experiment alone. I was put into a ball and heated to desert temperature for at least two hours and had to do an obstacle course right afterward. Once I couldn't go any more and spewed my guts out frickin' Dr. Elric came out of nowhere to help me to the stinking medical ward where Bryden was because of all the stuff he had eaten during his three weeks in the Maze experiment. Artemis came by many times to take advantage of my weakness. She left with a broken nose about twice. After fully healed, Whiz, Livia, Bryden, Angel, Shawn, Angelo, Iggy and I were sent out for an experiment of strength against the weirdest subjects of the Organization. One big, nasty sea serpent, one hippogriff, one griffin, a double headed snake/lizard/wolf thing and a creature with a head of a lion, goat and snake. To put it in a nutshell we were fighting against mythical creatures. The serpent went down after the Erasers came in to fight us also since I used a gun to take it out. And in the yard next to us was this one boy, around eight years old fight off at least seventy Erasers. The fact that this kind of kid could take out all of these Erasers was slightly scary, he was lighting fast, superman strong and had incredible accuracy. Owen had pointed out this kid could be helpful, however we never saw him again. Unlike this one normal girl that seemed to run around the Organization like she owned the place; I saw her in my dreams at least five times. And Iggy's stubbornness in not talking to me? Well turns out that he was feeling pathetic in needing me to see, and had no idea in how to tell me nicely so he kept it to himself. In addition he wanted out, though didn't want to Max to completely get us outta here. Bad news is that the Beast came out again so Dr. Millstone threw me into the repression chamber with everyone else.  
This was not making my day._

Akiko: *sobbing in a corner*

White Wing: What's wrong with you?

Akiko: read *sob* story *sob* last *sob* chapter *bawls her eyes out and can no longer speak*

White Wing: what the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Jake: She said, last chapter

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

"I official hate this place." Owen growled off to my right. "I think we all do, Owen." I said. Yes there were lights in this confinement however my contacts fell out so everything was one big blur of grays and whites. Iggy had his arms protectively around me, Bryden was sitting in my lap, his head leaned against my chest. "So do we have a plan at all?" Livia asked, her voice echoing through the metal structure of the repression chamber.

"I have a feeling," Iggy said squeezing my hand, "that this thing won't repress the Beast." I whirled my head to his direction, giving him a useless look of horror. "You're not actually suggesting that Serenity…" Shawn trailed off with a speechless tone. "Remember what Angelo had said, 'You looked like a wild beast'. It's the only thing that I can think of that is stronger than an Eraser's power." Iggy said tipping his head up.

"B-but I can't control myself. I could hurt any one of you." I stuttered shaking slightly. "But you got out before, right?" Bryden asked looking at me. "Yes but no one else was there that time." I said.

"Yes there was."

We all jumped I looked around trying to figure out where Dr. Elric was. A series of clacks and clicks echoed through the RC (repression chamber) the door opening revealing a blurry figure in the door way.

"Doc!?" Owen breathed. Dr. Elric walked over to me putting something in my hand. Instinct made me put it on my face, the world jumping out in sharpness. He looked down at me, the look on his face dearly said he wanted me. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Let's say that I was being missed and leave it at that. Songbird I didn't bring you to Quebec for noth─"

"How many times have you said that? I realized that Avery." I hissed. Dr. Elric was taken aback that I used his first name; I had learned that sometimes a first name can carry out what you want.

"Songbird?"

"Come on you didn't think I was going to call you doctor forever, did you?"

He looked away, trying to figure out how to get past my new stubbornness. _'He's probably going to want to talk to you. It's just like what happened when Max got captured by the School again. She told us that Jeb, a Whitecoat that helped us escape, took her so he could talk to her, Dr. Elric's probably going to tell you_ _what he was going to tell you in Quebec.'_ Iggy said.

"What do you want?" I asked, "Going to tell me something? The past is the past; I don't need to hear it." Dr. Elric turned to me a pleading look in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes, folding my arms behind Bryden. "Songbird please, this information is present and past and something you need to hear." Dr. Elric said.

"Tell me then." I said my tone sharpening. "It must be to you only." Dr. Elric said. I looked around at everyone sighing. I moved Bryden off my lap standing up, Iggy's one hand lightly holding onto mine. _'I_ _won't be gone for long.'_I thought walking away with Dr. Elric, Iggy's hand falling from mine. Dr. Elric closed the door with everyone's eyes boring holes in the back of my head, not once did I look back.

We walked in silence for awhile passing more Whitecoats on the way, who -thank god- weren't scared of me. I stared at the ground not daring to look at all the things happening to other subjects. We were on the lower level, meaning things that didn't even look human were being tested on. "What has made you to become so difficult?" Dr. Elric asked in a joking manner. "Hell." I simply said. "And you." I added. Dr. Elric looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"How did you know my prescription?" I asked. "Excuse me?" "For my glasses, I've tried on ones that did have my prescription and they wouldn't work." I explained looking over to Dr. Elric. He gave a sad smile, "You father had the same prescription." My eyes widened, my mouthing opening slightly. "Your parents were good people, two very smart individuals. I was very good friends with your parents and best man in their wedding. When your mother found out she was pregnant she was scared that your father's mother's lung cancer would be pasted on to you, at the time I didn't work at the Organization but my brother was so I told them he's company had a procedure that could stop you from getting cancer. My brother then got me a job here, and I realized what I had really done. I was forced to work on the project that ruined your parents' lives."

"The bird DNA, the cat DNA had already been modified, and I was to work on any gifts that were going to show up. When we checked back for the ultrasound a few months before you were to be born and noticed that the wings that had appeared on the first avian/human were not on you. You were born, more as a human how could climb Mount Everest without an oxygen tank, with your cat DNA not really showing up either. We took a blood test to find that you did have the bird and cat DNA, except your bird DNA had not yet be…activated per say. Also you indeed get lung cancer which your parents found out on your first birthday. You see Songbird, your bird DNA was completely dormant and it took about three years to create a formula to make it active. From what I heard your mother went in half way through the activation."

So that woman, was mom? I pulled the image of her up in my mind. Her skin was the same as mine; her hair was the same colour, just darker. Her hazel eyes had a sparkle to them, though slightly red like she had been crying.

"Songbird you need to leave the Organization." Dr. Elric said. "What, I didn't know that, it's just like living at a little cottage with bunnies hopping all over the place." I said my voice doused in sarcasm. Dr. Elric sighed, though this one was depressed. "Songbird, in two days three subjects are going to be terminated. Subject 24E, 84D and 84DII." Dr. Elric stopped walking when I noticed we were in a section that had cages built into the wall, one on top of each other to the ceiling filled with more mythical beasts the Organization had created. I thought that 84D sounded familiar and tried with all my might to remember which subject that was. A kind of monkey cat creature stared at me through the bars of its cage a tiny bony hand stretched out towards me.

Voices echoed through my head and I finally knew _who_84D was. Putting two and two together I figured out who 84DII was. "Bryden and Shawn." I said my eyes widening. "Why, why would the kill them!?" "The Organization does not seem to have use for them anymore, nor do they have anymore use with Whiz." Dr. Elric answered. Whiz too!? I hung my head my jaw locking. Two days, that's all they had. From under my curtain of hair I looked at ever subject in the room. On the day we fought the mystical beast Bryden just stood there while the pathetically slow hippogriff was taken down by Shawn. Deduction, Bryden might be able to control animals with his mind. Already a plan was developing in my brain whilst we walked back to the RC. We stopped outside the door Dr. Elric taking something out of his pocket.

"Here, I made these for you when you escape. Remember that, even though you can forget about the Organization, the Organization will never forget about you." Dr. Elric placed the dog tags in my hand. The metal was cold, I could feel the engraves on them. Dr. Elric opened the door, every on looked up staring at me. I stepped in the dog tags clutched in my hand. Dr. Elric started punching the code in.

"Wait you said there was someone else in here when I escaped." I said spinning around. Dr. Elric stopped looking up at me a weak smile on his face. "Yes there was someone else in here." He said. "Did they survive?" I asked.

"You know him very well."

That smile, I've seen that before. It was on Iggy's face when he learned about my wings. Impossible, it couldn't be, but he was alive, standing in front of me. "Why were _you_ in the repression chamber?" I breathed.

"Checking up on you of course. What kind of godfather would I be if I didn't do that?" Dr. Elric smiled. Godfather? Dr. Elric came up to me placing his head on my temple.

_That damned Beast again! Dr. Elric back up slightly, the Beast snarling at him. "Serenity it's me, Avery. You know me Serenity, I'm not going to hurt you." He walked forward the Beast glaring at him. Dr. Elric came up to the Beast wrapping his arms as far around the Beast as he could. "It's okay, no one's going to hurt you." He murmured. All noise had stopped, the Beast seemed to have calmed down. _

"_Av-y?" the Beast said in a distorted voice. "Yes, it's okay Serenity." Dr. Elric said backing up to look at the Beast. It stared at him for a couple moments before glaring around at its confinement. With a roar that could make you deaf for seconds, the Beast was consumed in a black fire disappearing. Dr. Elric looked around then turned to the door using a card to open it on the inside. The door opened from the top, like a drawbridge revealing the Beast rampaging down the hall._

I blinked shaking my head at the dizzy feeling that the vision had given me. Dr. Elric's hand dropped to his side, "Avy?" I repeated in confusion. "You couldn't say Avery." Dr. Elric answered simply leaving. When the door closed, the noise echoed through the RC and my head, all of Dr. Elric's words also echoed inside my head, every little word all at the same time.

"How is he alive and what happen?" Owen asked. "When approaching a timid creature, not fearing is the key to not scaring it. An animal can sense fear and will fear as well." I muttered turning around. "Okay when I say your subject come and get. Eleven." I said Angel walking up to me. I threw her the tag when she was five feet away; she stared at in. "What's this?" she asked.

"A reminder. Owen I'm betting this is yours, since it has two tags on one chain." I threw it to him. "A reminder of what?" Shawn asked. "You can forget the Organization but it will never be vice versa. 84D, 84DII." I threw the twins their dog tags. "So the doctor gave them to you?" Whiz asked.

"Yup, 58C." I threw it to Iggy. "34c." Livia stood up to catch her's and the Whiz's hit his head. I put my own on, looking down at the blood red dog tag with 58B engraved on its surface.

"Guys were getting out. Tonight." I said everyone nodding firmly agreeing.

* * *

**Third POV**

It had gotten quiet for the past two hours; everyone in the repression chamber had calm down. Though slightly suspicious there hadn't been a bang from someone getting angry at the other and hitting them or the structure. It seemed eerie quiet, throughout the whole Organization for that matter. On the highest level of the facility a figure sat in the shadows his eyes on the monitors in front of him.

"They will try to escape tonight." He said in the soft musical voice of his. Dr. Millstone glanced over to him, "What makes you say that? There is no way they'll get out of there."

The two large pupils within the figure's eyes that stared at Dr. Elric seemed to narrow. The doctor looked towards the monitors not daring to fall under the figures hypnosis. "It's too quiet I'll give you that, but they will never get out." He shuddered. "You Humans have too much pride in your useless inventions. If you were to put God in that thing you would still say he wouldn't get out, you're forgetting that He created every being, good and bad." The figure smiled moving forward.

Dr. Millstone could see the smile from the corner of his eyes, the sharp canines made his stomach lurch. Those thing were horrible, the sting was like a cobra's venom and worsened with time if not removed. "I know let's have a bet, if your right then you have full control over them and any other experiments you like. But if they escape tonight, then you'll be bitten."

"Sir?"

Dr. Millstone was starting to have doubts about this. In his little town they said making bets with the Dead-ones was never wise as you could never win them. He had never really believed in any of those legends, they were just movie monsters, fiction. Yet here he was, working underneath one.

"Only time will tell now."

* * *

Serenity looked around at her group sitting with her arms resting on her knees. She nodded to Livia, which sent the plan into motion. _'One thing they forgot to program into this thing.'_ Serenity though as Livia changed into a fox slipping off the bracelet. _'Some of us have the ability to changing our shape.' _

Bryden followed Livia's lead transforming; Serenity changed into her panther form tearing off the bracelet from her front leg. Whiz used his own teeth to destroy the bracelet, while the freed of the group transformed into their human forms working on the last three. Once everyone's bracelet was removed they all huddled together.

"Okay here comes the hard part, everyone you have to remember that as long as you guys stay calm the Beast won't freak out. Now everyone back up and give me and Iggy some room." Serenity said. Everyone got positioned, Serenity sat down again with Iggy at her side. "Try to stay with us." Iggy said.

Serenity nodded closing her eyes digging deep down to find the power of the Beast. It was anger that powered it, she realized. Things flashed in her head, images of Artemis; it made her blood boil with anger. The Beast was drawn forward with growls and snarls of anger. "Hey Serenity you still with us?" Iggy said in a light tone to keep the Beast from flipping out. Serenity seemed to have almost total control other than the anger that was fueling her. "Ig-gy?" the Beast grunted. "It's going to be okay, we just need to get out of here. Can you do that?" Iggy said in the same tone.

"Es-cape?"

"That's right, escape." Iggy said smiling. The Beast jerked its head over to the others, barring its teeth, snarling. "No, no, not them. They're not the ones that captured us. They want to escape too, their friends." Iggy said. _'Though I feel like a complete and udder idiot talking like this.'_ Iggy thought. _'I can still_ _hear you!'_ Serenity snapped. "Alright, come on guys. We're blowing this joint." Iggy said.

With everyone on the Beast transported them outside of the RC, proceeding to scaring the shit out of all the Whitecoats. They were all down with one swipe from the Beast, the group running ahead. Owen stopped the group just as a horde of Erasers came from the other hallway.

"Well this sti─" Owen was cut off by the Beast completely taking out the Erasers in one fiery ball of black flame. "Never mind." He corrected. The Beast shrunk; Serenity stood at her full height a smug on her face. "Do not underestimate my control Owen." Serenity said. "This way, this is where all the subjects are." She ran off, the group behind her.

Not to the group's knowledge they were being watched close by. Hiding slightly behind a wall a pair of storm blue eyes watched them retreat towards the Mystics Section.

"_Are they crazy?! Not all the things in there will listen to them!" _

She ignored him sneaking quickly over to the door of the Mystics Section. _"Mom, wait up!"_ A little creature scurried across the floor behind her, jumping up on her shoulder to get a better view. The window in the door showed what was happening inside.

Serenity Forced cage doors open, the creatures climbing out and opening other doors. The rest of the group worked on opening the cages too, except Bryden who stood there, a deadly look on his face. No one bothered him; he needed all the concentration he could muster.

Sadly they couldn't take all of them; the mermaids in the tank just wouldn't survive outside of the water and the genetically modified Loch Ness Monster couldn't walk anywhere. Serenity was going to start to get everyone going when she heard the voice.

"Hey over here! Don't leave me!" Serenity turned to see a boy in a plastic front cover cage. The same boy with the inhuman strength. She went over to his containment trying to figure out how to open it. There were no air holes and the complex door seemed to have no cracks whatsoever. Serenity started punching in numbers on the door code, getting a constant 'access denied'. "Come on, hurry up! Open up!!" Serenity hissed angrily.

"We have to get out of here, the Erasers are coming!" Angel cried a fury hydrus creature in her hands. Out of all the mystical creatures, she picks the one that looks like a mongoose and eats its food from the inside out. Everyone got going running towards the exit; Serenity looked back at the boy who eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "No, please…" Serenity ran off with the others the boy's arm stretched in her direction. _'I knew we couldn't save everyone.'_ Serenity thought miserably getting to the middle of the group.

Already they could see the Erasers behind them running on hind legs or all four, their blood shot eyes crazily glaring at them. "You guys keep going, I'll see if I can stall them," Whiz turned on his heel running at the mass of Erasers. "Whiz!" Livia called, stopping to turn around. Serenity grabbed onto her arm towing her along. "He'll catch up later, come on!" She said taking lead of the mob. The door in front of them flew open, the sun blaring in their eyes. Serenity burst out of the door into freedom; well not quite.

There was still an electric fence and, electric mesh overhead they needed to get through. Serenity took the distant of the football stadium length of the yard in a minute looking the fence up and down for weak points. The other subjects huddled around making frightened noises and releasing weird auras.

"How the hell are we supposed to get through this?" Owen said looking up towards the sky. "We don't have much time; we're probably going to have to fight." Serenity sighed. "Is that what the extra subjects are for?" Cain asked. "Sorta." Serenity answered turning to see the door they came out of.

"We're going to need Cain Pain." She said the Erasers bursting through the door. The first half that came out was instantly on the ground, scream and shrieking in pain. The rest of them came, creating a front line that was destined to clash with the other subjects. The mystics held their ground, not budging till the last second where Bryden's eyes flashed and all hell broke loose.

The larger land serpent went straight in, taking about three Erasers in its mouth crunching down, then threw the lifeless bodies into the front section taking the Erasers for a trip. Other creatures attacked using bites and stings to attack.

"This is a move Max taught us, tell me when to let go." Iggy said gripping Livia's wrists. He spun her around, lifting her off the ground. When she shouted 'now' Livia was flung right into the battle, her feet landing a forceful kick on an Eraser's head knocking him down. Iggy ran right after her full out attacking any Eraser near him. Serenity shot towards another growling angrily. "This is for making my life miserable." She went in hitting both of the Eraser's anterior femoral nerves with her knee; he went down as she disabled both legs. It was just a knee to the section near the groin where the crease of the leg is connected to the rest of the body, but hitting it hard enough could bring the biggest person down, men and women alike. "This is for the damned tests." She went to another hooking her leg around his neck; twisted bringing him down to the ground. "And this is for plainly existing!" To the Eraser behind her she practically folded his head against his neck.

Yes she had some anger issues and was getting more violent with fighting but who could blame her? Spotting another, smaller Eraser, Serenity planed to literally rip his head off.

"Whoa hey, not me!" It was Owen. '_Okay calm down, you have a friend that's and Eraser. If you keep_ _going on the ragged attacks you're going to hurt him or somebody else.' _Serenity told herself. The battle raged on, while inside the Organization the girl stayed, not daring to do anything stupid. Or anything more stupid. An Eraser jumped at her, clamping his teeth down on Serenity's right hand. With an angered roar Serenity punched him off with the other hand.

* * *

"_Maybe we should just go back to your room. If he finds us out here we're both dead meat." _

Still ignoring the creature the stranger peaked past the doorway to see if there were anymore Whitecoats. They had all been running around like chickens with their heads cut off, though now were running around trying to reset systems or some crap like that somewhere else. The stranger ran across the hallway, hiding in each doorway she passed locking her eyes on the smaller door at the end of the hallway. The timing was almost perfect; the escape had got everyone's attention somewhere else then on her. She was at the door and with a quick motion, swiped the pick-pocketed card through the slot next to the door. With a soft click the door opened revealing the file room.

Already it looked like someone had been looking for something, file cabinet drawers were opened; papers were spread around the room, either thrown all over or stacked in neat piles. The stranger crept, closing the door so only an inch was left open.

"_We are so going to be dead."_

"Will you stop complaining and help? The Director's file has to be here somewhere." The stranger's voice had a hint of a New Zealand accent. The creature sighed standing up on its hind legs to get a good look at a file that was on top of a pile of paper. With a bit of shift and flipping the pair kept looking, sounds of the battle barely reaching their ears.

"_Hey Mom, I think I found something!" _

The stranger turned to see her friend had opened up a file. "What's this, the name's been smeared, damn I never did learn his name." she grumbled. _"It says he's been appointed to director after the School lost power. Someone's attached a file." _

The stranger took the attached file off, not caring that the paperclip ripped the paper. "I have a sense that this might be of some use to someone," she read out loud, "The one who tells us what to do seems to have made himself god of this place, that one false move against him will result in termination. When the Organization started up there were fights on whom to listen to and yet he became ruler of this hidden world. I had found that he made it there by terrifying everyone into letting him have the position."

A bloodcurdling scream rang throughout the building causing all to slightly stop in confusion. The pair looked up, as the scream came from the floors above. _"What, was that?"_

"We have to go, I think this is his file." The stranger jumped up going straight for the door. A couple of Whitecoats ran passed, being chased by a goblin-like creature. Once they were gone the stranger ran back to her room, passing the hallway where the open door showed the battle on the grounds.

It was close, either the subjects had gotten luck and taken down a bunch of Erasers or the Erasers took more down with less people. Serenity watched when she wasn't been fought against. This was to close, they needed Max now!

"Angelo's saying he's not against this plan, but everything requires Max to be on time. That's a one in a hundred chance that she's going to be here when we make our move." Owen had said in the repression chamber. "I know that Owen, but one is still a chance." Serenity had answered back.

Serenity looked towards the fence again, looking for just one spot. She ran so she was slightly closer to the higher electric mesh. With a hard pull of her telekinesis the mesh ripped a huge hole, sparks flying in all directions

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!"

"Move!" Iggy shouted diving out of the way from where he was fighting. All subjects did so the Erasers looking around in udder confusion. That was before the bomb knocked them to next week. "Gazzer!" Serenity cried happily as the young boy dropped through the hole, followed closely by Eve. "Ig, heads up!" Gazzy shouted throwing Iggy a large pack. The teen caught it, a smile creeping across his lips.

Fang dropped in, though unlike Gazzy he kept his wings out, glaring at the scene before him looking like an angel from Hell. At the sight of the dark boy dropping from the sky most Erasers turned to go after him though were taken down by those they were fighting. Idiots.

"Angel come on time to go!" Serenity yelled. Angel ran over jumping into Max's arms, eight feet off the ground. Max took the girl up and out followed by Livia who got yelled at to go. "Bryden, Shawn, go with Fang and Gazzy." Owen shouted. Serenity clapped her hands over an Eraser's ears looking to see the damage. Already some of the other subjects had escaped through the hole; the big serpent just barely made it through without making fish sticks out of itself.

Owen was in the air after the foursome and Eve was getting ready for fly when the worst of it happened. Serenity already had spotted the psychopath, but hadn't made a move to do anything. Artemis raised her gun and fired; the gun shot rang above the noise of the battle hitting its mark on Eve's back. With a scream Eve collapsed to the ground, Artemis smiling at a job well done.

"Owen get Eve!" Serenity shouted. Owen turned around in the air, taking Eve's arms and hauling her into the air with him. Serenity ran over to Iggy who had a ring of unconscious Erasers around him from one of his odd bombs. "Alright Iggy it's time to go. I'll come once I get Whiz." She said. "Wait are you crazy, I'm going with you. I'm not going in the air till you do." Iggy said. Max and company had already hidden out in the forest, the only ones left were Livia, Owen and Eve in the air and Iggy, Serenity and Whiz on the ground. "Iggy if you don't leave now─" "I'm not going without you." Iggy repeated.

Serenity pulled him close and kissed him however cliché it was. She pulled away looking him in the eye. "I'll catch up." She said.

A lie.

Iggy turned taking off in the air, Owen and Livia waiting for him. Looking around Serenity noticed that the subjects were losing. "I'm sorry Iggy." She whispered turning around and pulling the hole shut. It was harder than opening it up, the thick metal mesh groaning as it pulled together. Owen disappeared in a flash of white; Angelo gave Livia Eve flying back towards the ground. "Serenity!" He yelled. Angelo stopped feet from the metal that sparked, nearly being made into KFC.

"Serenity!" Angelo yelled again as Livia grabbed his arm pulling him back, higher into the sky. He constantly kept shouting her name as she walked into the battle willing herself not to fight against anything.

Serenity was knocked to the ground; an Eraser came up kicking her swiftly in the gut. It was over; all subjects were dead or down, the Erasers crowded around as each of them beat Serenity up. "Enough!" Artemis shouted. They parted like Moses and the Red Sea for her, Serenity laid on the ground bruises already showing up and a bloody nose. She stood over the defeated girl, Artemis shook her head. She wouldn't do anything, not to Serenity. It was just a matter of time; Serenity would start realizing who she was really in love with.

"Take her to her cell." Artemis said turning on her heel. The Erasers went back into the building dragging her past something that was not a pretty sight. "Whiz?" Serenity breathed. The bloody mass didn't respond. "W-Whiz!? Whiz!" Serenity eyes started to moist. No he could be, he wasn't…

Serenity saw her again, the girl with the storm blue eyes that had stared at her before. Her eyes were wide; a camel coloured cat stared at Serenity with large silver eyes by the strange girl's feet standing on its hind legs. Serenity was hauled away all the way to her cell and thrown in, the door echoing through the empty room making her feel empty as well. The two cells beside her were unoccupied, Serenity placed her hand on the glass that had show Angel to her how many days ago it was.

"_Where do we go, from here?"_ Serenity began to sing.  
_"Where do we go, from here?  
The battle's done,  
And we kind of won  
So we sound our victory cheer  
Where do we go from here? _

"_Why is the path unclear?  
When we know home is near  
Understand  
We'll go hand in hand  
But we'll walk alone in fear_

"Tell me  
Where do we go from here?

"_When does the light appear?  
When do the trumpets cheer?  
The curtains close  
On a kiss god knows  
We can tell the end is near_

"_Where do we go, from here?  
Where do we go, from here?  
Where do we go..._

"From here?"

* * *

Remember, there's a sequel, no matter what happens in the epilogue


	46. Epilogue: How Can We Go From Here?

**Epilogue-How Can We Go From Here**

The Organization was back in booming business despite the events that had happened recently. All the Whitecoats were, yes, still shaken up though still working with no flaw. They had lost many subjects but all in all they still had their best one; 58B was still in working order, even better condition from when they got it. With an hour long operation and only two hour recovery, 58B's sight was far better. Now with new balance, speed and agility, the Director was happy that 58B was now even more perfect than the first avian/human hybrid.

Subject One would never stand a chance against 58B.

On the third level of the Organization, Dr. Elric could help but over hear the talk going on between his two colleagues Dr. Adriana Syms and newly employed (he's been here for eight months) Dr. Charles Carson. "So with the right subject this experiment can turn out a success. Hopefully it'll work by just looking into the person's eyes. All files of the person will flash in the subject's mind, telling them every record of the person." Dr. Carson said smiling. "It still doesn't mean it will work, all data has to be put in there, and you have to get a subject that can _tell _you what's going on. And every subject you've tried so far had its brains fried to sunny-side up." Dr. Syms said not impressed. "The electricity has to be there or it just doesn't work. Sadly all the ones we've tried it with can handle the voltage." Dr. Carson rubbed the back of his neck, the light reflecting off his glasses hiding his dark green eyes. "But," he added quickly, "we have a perfect subject that might actually survive the test."

Dr. Elric dared not to get into the conversation. It usually ended up with questions being asked, how did the subjects get out, who showed them the way out, who snuck into the file room and took the Director's file? Most could be blamed on him, except the last one. _Who _did take the Director's file; it didn't seem possible that any of Serenity's group had taken it.

The two got up walking away, both arguing that this would never work. Other Whitecoats stared at them while they walked passed, muttering things that could very well lose them their jobs. "Wait a minute." Dr. Syms said stopping in front of the door before them. "Isn't this where…" "Exactly." Dr. Carson opened the door walking in. Eyes stared at them, either alive or dead.

Already Dr. Carson was used to the weird looking experiments, though some of them still gave Dr. Syms the creeps. Dr. Carson stopped at a cage smiling at the subject. "You can't use that; if it doesn't survive the Director will have your head. Steve is still at home after he lost a bet against the Director." Dr. Syms said staring at the subject. Inside the cage was a girl huddled into a ball, her tan skin was already starting to pale from the two extra experiments that had been done. Her dirty copper blond hair had grown so it was just brushing her shoulders as she lifted her head up to look at the two doctors. Dr. Syms, never actually have _seen_ this subject before was taken aback by the girl's inhuman electric blue eyes.

For the first time in her life Dr. Syms felt sorry for a subject. The girl's eyes had no life in them; those dead eyes stared at Dr. Syms like a weird cat staring at an insect. "You're getting yourself way over your head; the Director has become attached to this one. If it dies, you're a dead man walking." Dr. Syms said strongly. "He won't know," Dr. Carson unlocked the cage door swinging it open and grabbed onto the subject's arm, "Come on, move!". It hissed angrily, the cat like pupils becoming thinner. Dr. Carson backed up after it swiped at him, three lines of red across his cheek. "Damn it, stupid cat." He was ready to backhand the subject when Dr. Syms intervened. "Hey now we didn't mean to scare you." She said softly. The subject's black cat ears flattened against its head, the subject glared at the two people.

"What are you doing being nice to it? This thing will kill you in the blink of an eye." Dr. Carson hissed. A voice came from the doctors' side, as the subject softly spoke. Dr. Carson having been to Korea before could clearly distinguish the language, though not what the subject was saying. Dr. Syms answered the subject back in the same language; the girl's ears perked up her tail flicked with interest. It answered back in Korean again with no life in its voice.

"What did it say?" Dr. Carson asked. "She can understand you; she said she won't kill you in the blink of an eye." Dr. Syms responded. The girl shifted towards the opening of the cage, dangling one leg out because she was on the second level cage. With a grunt Dr. Carson clamped a metal ring so it was loosely around the girl's neck; a chain connected to it was in his hand. She landed softly on the ground when he gave a gentle tug to get her out and followed after the two doctors like a dog on a leash. The girl walked with her back hunched, with light steps like a dancer. The room they were going to was on the level bellow; with much difficulty they got the girl into the elevator however she was very eager to get out, making Dr. Carson do a face-plant when she lunged out of the elevator. Dr. Carson was clearly getting excited as they approached the room, the girl, on the other hand seemed to slow down as they neared the room. When the door actually appeared she went ballistic.

"_Onay, onay! Otnay thatway oomray! Iway on'tday antway otay!" _She shrieked quickly, pulling against Dr. Carson. She could sort of speak English; well it was Pig Latin but still close. _"Onay oneway omescay outway ofway heretay!!" _

Being around her grandfather for most of her life, Dr. Syms understood Pig Latin quite well. She knew the first was no, though after that the girl went too fast. Until the end. 'No one comes out of there'. "Get the damn door, will you!" Dr. Carson snapped yanking at the chain to stop the girl from running away. Dr. Syms opened the door Dr. Carson heaved the subject in and close the door before it could get out. Now inside the room the girl quieted down, becoming a rag doll on the floor. Dr. Syms stared at the thing in front of them that they were going to place the subject on.

It looked just like Texas' Old Sparky.

"You're going to hook it up to an electric chair used for condemned criminals?" Dr. Syms said turning to her colleague. "I told you there was voltage involved didn't I? One of the subjects said something about his father being an army general and the kid didn't know it before the kid's life ended. This works better than the other methods." Dr. Carson said heaving the girl over his shoulder.

Other Whitecoats were in there too, a lot in a bunker with monitors. Dr. Carson dropped the girl into the seat, tightening the leather straps at her arms that were attached to the arm rest, and the leg and chest straps. Placing the damp sponge on her head, Dr. Carson put the head thing on, strapping it down also. "Okay we're ready to go." He said, "Every one in the bunker."

Miles away the Flock were just getting to sleep in an abandoned house just inside the Manitoba boarder. Max already felt bad; it had been two days since the rescue but Iggy wasn't taking it well. He was already thinking the worst. He had left for bed before dinner and Max had asked him what was wrong. "Every time I close my eyes I can hear her voice and see her face. I need some sleep, but it's like she's haunting me. I can only think that she's really …dead." He left for bed, even after he told Max that Serenity was haunting his dreams. In bed Iggy had finally gotten to sleep without Serenity showing up. After everyone had gotten to sleep Iggy turned over in his sleep.

He felt the hand in his, soft and slender, he could feel a ragged moon shape bite that started from the between the pinkie and ring finger, going down to the right edge of the palm. He felt a pair of lips gently kiss his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Good bye Iggy." The hand slowly started to pull away from his. "Serenity?" Iggy breathed. Then her hand was gone, leaving Iggy to reach his own out. **"SERENITY!"**

Iggy bolted up right in bed with a yell, the sheet clinging to his legs and arms. Max threw the door open, going to ask what the matter was. At the sight of Iggy with his crossed arms resting against his knees that he pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his arms she knew exactly what it was. "Iggy are you okay?" Max asked sitting down beside him. He didn't answer her nevertheless he raised his head not looking in Max's direction. Tears were streaming down his face, making the blankets wet. Max rubbed his back in comfort, feeling guilty some how.

Back at the Organization the girl was set to go. All Whitecoats were in the bunker, three large screens were lowered were lowered in the girl's vision. "Okay start." Dr. Carson ordered. With a push of a button the screens sprang to life, images flashing too fast for the eye to really depict. The girl's eyes widened, Dr. Carson signalled for the electricity. Her body started to jerk slightly, though she was still functioning. "My God it's working." Dr. Syms breathed in awe. The test went from down hill from there, the subject's heart rate lowered, however Dr. Carson put it off.

Until it was too late.

"Dr. Carson the subject's heart is stopping!" Someone shouted. "What!" She was jerking even more know. The door burst open, the canines from his open-mouthed snarl could be seen. "Stop it!" he shrieked. Even with the electricity stopped the subject's body jerked unnaturally, even from her once dead looking eyes the rest of the life she had faded away, her head somehow resting back while she stared at the ceiling. An Eraser brought the man up to the subject; she was taken from the chair and put into the man's lap. All was quiet in the room as the man pushed some long bangs out of her face. It was too late; he thought to himself, her heart has stopped, and she has to be the way she is…

"Sir?" someone bravely said breaking the silence. "Take her down to the crypt." He said dropping the girl's body on the ground, he turned and the Eraser took him away. Everyone stood there for a moment, then rushed off, not wanting to go down to the place where all the dead bodies that were still intact went. "Hey Ethan, take the body down will you." Someone said to the young man. He was left standing with his arms out like he was saying 'what the hell, are you kidding me?' and the lifeless body. The nineteen year old looked down at the body before him, trying to figure out what kind of job he had gotten himself into. He took the girl by both wrists and proceeded to drag her all the way to the crypt. Whitecoats looked away, most of them having their own superstitious. Ethan went to the end of the hallway, slowly it changed in appearance. The clean and bright hall slowly turned into broken down, flickering lights and stuff sticking to the walls. The elevator was no different. Practically broken down the thing didn't look like it could even support its own weight. The old elevator rattled its way down to the crypt, getting stuck at least three times on the way down to the lowest level of the Organization.

The place smelled like blood and rotting flesh but since Ethan had miserably been sent down here already six times this morning, he was used to it. Silhouettes of bodies, or what was left of bodies could be seen, every once in awhile Ethan would stumble over a body part, whether or not he could distinguish it. Ethan heaved the body over the abandoned office space ground, throwing it over by a desk. He sighed, quickly walking away back to the elevator. When she landed it disrupted something around her neck, in the small shaft of light the blood red tag around her neck was illuminated. The tag reflected the light to the ceiling; the parts the light didn't exactly hit reflected black in the red.

58B.

* * *

People screamed pieces of ceiling rained down on those that didn't move fast enough, knocking small cages and files out of hands. Another explosion went off driving everyone to the exit. Dr. Elric didn't get this attack at all, no one seemed to be doing anything, and there were no attackers, just an attack. The Organization was coming down around their ears as they knew it, though Dr. Elric had to know if anyone grabbed Serenity.

"Dr. Millstone, what are you doing here?" Dr. Elric said when he saw the doctor. The man didn't look well, bandages around on side of his head and neck, as well with bruises on his now sheet white skin. "No of your business." He snapped angrily.

"Has anyone got Ser-subject 58B?"

"58B is terminated."

"What!?" Dr. Elric stopped the other doctor so he wouldn't just keep walking. "How is that possible she─" "I know it was alive just yesterday. It died this morning." Dr. Millstone shrugged Dr. Elric off, quickly walking toward the exit. Dr. Elric stood there for a moment taking this all in. It didn't seem possible; she was here yesterday, early morning for that matter and no she was gone. Dr. Elric took no time getting to the exit and to his car just out side of the Organization's gates. He got in, putting the petal to the floor, speeding off from the mayhem happening behind him.

He drove with his eyes strictly on the road, wondering whether or not to make the call he wanted. He pressed a button near the steering wheel hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Hey nice to her your voice again. Even if it was two days ago, so whatcha calling for?"

Dr. Elric didn't answer trying a way to break it nicely. "Hello, Doc? Ya still there?" Angelo asked on the other end. "I'm driving west towards Ontario, behind me the Organization is burning to the ground." Dr. Elric said.

"Good bye to that place!" another voice of an eight year old boy said. Angelo shushed the person angrily. "Did you put me on speaker?" Dr. Elric asked. "They wanted to know what was going on. Now Doc I know you, what else is there? Did they get Serenity?" Angelo asked. Dr. Elric's stomach did a flip, how could he tell them, while Serenity's Flock was listening?

"She left this morning." He said. "You mean she escaped!?" Another boy said. "Guys don't interrupt him." Angelo hissed. "No, that's far from what I mean. She's either gone to Hell, or Heaven."

There was silence from the other line. In a hotel, not too far away Angelo had put his hand on the table while talking to Dr. Elric. He stared at the phone with horror in his eyes, the atmosphere in the room changed drastically, feeling like a funeral home. "What?" Angelo said, his voice shaking. "I just learned it a while ago." Dr. Elric said. Over on the couch Bryden's eyes started to water. "What do you mean she's d─" Angelo couldn't say it. It couldn't be possible, she had to get out, they needed to find her mother. Angelo had mad her that promise back in BC. He needed to keep his promise, but how could he do that if Serenity was d─

"I'm sorry Angelo." Dr. Elric said sincerely. Angelo roared in rage punching the wall, "Why did you tell us that!? What do we do, now that we know she's gone!?!?" Angelo screamed rage boiling his blood. Memories of Serenity flashed in his mind, making the pain worse. Livia stared at him through the door way, the rest of Serenity's now broken Flock looked at him. "When Iggy find's this out he'll be bombing from Alaska to California for sure." Angelo muttered.

"You must not tell him." Dr. Elric said sternly. Avery could remember the talk he had with the other man after the escape. "Maximum has a job; she's supposed to save the world. She needs _all_of her Flock to do it. If anything happens to Serenity Iggy must not know, if he's gone than Max won't finish her job." The man had said to Dr. Elric. "Do you know what would happen if you told Iggy that? Angelo we don't need any more death, try to under─" Dr. Elric stopped talking when the phone beeped.

Angelo had hung up on him? That had never happen before; for once the boy had had enough of the doctor's voice. "If he calls again, hang up right away." Angelo said with a deadly voice leaving for his room. Livia looked around the room; Cain's bangs curtained his face, hiding his eyes. A couple of tears slid down Bryden's face, he tried hard not to make a sound. Serenity was gone, what _were_ they going to do?

The fire had died down at the ruins of the Organization. Some Erasers that had survived walked around with no clue on what to do. Down in the depths of the Organization in an entrapment of fallen in roof a pair of eyes blinked, the electric blue eyes looking around. She sat up looking around slowly as if in a dream. "Where am I?" a deep sweet feminine cat-like voice said.

"Who am I?"

The tag around her neck glowed brightly in the small ray of light.

"58B." she read aloud.

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave  
__I wish you would just leave  
__Your presence still lingers here  
__And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your fears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all these years  
__But you still have  
__All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
__By your resonating life  
__Now I'm by the life you left behind  
__Your face it haunts  
__My once pleasant dreams  
__You're voice it chased away  
__All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your fears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all these years  
__But you still have  
__All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone  
__But though you're still with me  
__I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your fears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__And I held your hand through all these years  
__But you still have  
__All of me_

_**Evanescence  
**__**My Immortal **_


End file.
